SWEET, SWEET KITSUNE
by Mitsu Seiju
Summary: Bajo insistencia de Suigetsu, Sasuke decide ver una página en donde pagas por Sugar Babies que te dan placer sin compromiso. Aunque no sabía que pagar por Naruto Uzumaki le traería un cambio tan grande a su vida. Naruto necesita el dinero, no le importa vender su cuerpo con tal de conseguirlo. Pero firmar un contrato con Sasuke Uchiha significará más que sólo eso.【SASUNARU】
1. Prólogo

**Resumen completo:**

Suigetsu cree que Sasuke necesita algo dulce en su vida. Su amigo asocial, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores abogados del país, es un arisco que prefiere evitar las relaciones.

Bajo insistencia de Suigetsu, Sasuke decide ver una página en donde pagas por chicos para darte placer sin compromiso, esos chicos llamados Sugar Babies.

Aunque no sabía que pagar por Naruto Uzumaki le traería un cambio tan grande a su vida.

¿Será ese rubio de ojos azules aquel que logre sacarlo de su oscuridad?

Naruto necesita el dinero, no le importa vender su cuerpo con tal de conseguirlo. Pero firmar un contrato con Sasuke Uchiha significará más que sólo entregar su cuerpo. Enamorarse no está permitido en el contrato, y el pasado parece no querer dejar ir a ninguno de los dos arrastrándolos a recuerdos dolorosos.

 _"¿Cómo fue que te metiste en esto, dobe?"_

 _ **S**_ **asuNaru / ItaDei**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son mios, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y al estudio Pierrot (el fandom arderia en yaoi si me pertenecieran).

No recibo ningun pago o monetizacion por escribir esto.  
La historia es mia y viene de mi imaginacion. En todo caso, me gustaria evitar cualquier intento de plagio.

Disfruten la lectura ^^

* * *

—¿Qué te parece esta chica? —El peliblanco casi le restregaba la pantalla del celular en la cara.

—¿Puedes guardar tu teléfono? —Sasuke lo apartó frunciendo el ceño— Ya te repetí 20 veces que no lo necesito.

—Pero Sasuke... —gimoteó Suigetsu— No te das cuenta de lo frígido que estás pero yo sí, y mi cabeza sufre las consecuencias... —se quejó sobando su cabeza como si Sasuke lo hubiese golpeado.

Acostumbraba hacerlo cuando se enojaba.

—Eso es tu culpa, idiota —lo miró fijamente—. Y deberías dejar de insistir tanto si no quieres que tu parte preciada también sufra.

Le dio una mirada amenazante a sus genitales antes de prender fuego en la estufa para cocinar algo. Suigetsu tragó saliva y se recargó en la barra de la cocina refunfuñando mientras revisaba su teléfono.

—Suigetsu... —murmuró Sasuke. El mencionado se volteó a mirarlo, sus ojos lila lo observaron con atención—, agradezco tus esfuerzos por tratar de conseguirme pareja pero estoy perfectamente bien... no tengo abstinencia sexual —dijo listando todas las cosas que el peliblanco decía sobre él—, no soy asexual, no practico el celibato, pero tampoco tengo ningún deseo de reproducirme ahora mis...

—Si no te van las almejas puedes probar con pepinos de mar, Sasuke. —dijo alzándose de hombros. —Sabes que soy de mente abierta y tienes mi apoyo.

Eso le sacó una venita en la frente al azabache, quien contuvo sus ganas de lanzarle la sartén a la cabeza.

Sasuke es un famoso abogado gracias a la fama que precede de la familia Uchiha, sin embargo, su padre es un empresario exitoso, al igual que su hermano Itachi, quien se encargó de las empresas Amaterasu durante un tiempo antes de retirarse y crear su propio negocio. La verdad era que el Uchiha había logrado demasiado gracias a su propio gran esfuerzo y la admiración de muchas personas por siempre encontrar la verdad. Ahora Sasuke con su propio empleo vivía separado de la rama paterna familiar y contaba con un apartamento en el sexto piso de un edificio en la ciudad.

Suigetsu Hozuki de 37 años, el mejor amigo de Sasuke Uchiha y compañero desde la secundaria, le molestaba con conseguir pareja desde hace meses.

Ese día Suigetsu había decidido quedarse a beber en su apartamento; y sí, Suigetsu fue quien lo decidió ya que sin pedir permiso entró, y después de agarrar una cerveza de la nevera, decidió molestarlo revisando una aplicación de citas.

Éste creía que su amigo había hecho un trato con Satán para aguantar tantos meses sin sexo. Sobre todo con tantas chicas detrás de su virilidad.

—Es que no te entiendo Sasuke... —dejó de mirar el teléfono para observarlo freír unos huevos.

—Me molestas Suigetsu, eso es todo lo que tienes que saber.

—No, no. —negó con la cabeza. —lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué si tienes a tantas chicas tras de ti simplemente no te coges a una? estoy seguro de que no les importaría pasar una noche contigo sin compromiso.

Sasuke suspiró. Estaba empezando a perder la compostura.

—Te lo voy a explicar fácilmente... –observó a su amigo– No. Quiero. Ninguna. Relación. —específico cada palabra apuntándolo con la espátula– No importa si sólo es una noche, a las chicas no les interesa eso. Ellas sólo quieren presumir que se acostaron con el "famoso" Sasuke Uchiha e inventar rumores que me terminarían metiendo en problemas... –hizo una pausa mirando hacia el techo– No necesito a alguien así en mi vida... lo sabes más que nadie...

Volvió a la cocina mientras Suigetsu seguía navegando por internet. Claro que lo sabía, era su mejor amigo después de todo; el que lo vio pasar por muchas cosas y lo ayudó a salir de la mayoría. Lo entendía a la perfección. Pero desde hace tiempo ya no era sólo por el sexo.

Estaba cansado de ver a Sasuke de esa forma.

Podrá ser el mejor abogado y el más reconocido pero para todos excepto para él, parecía alguien arisco, reservado... y asocial. Y ya que la única persona con quien lo habían visto salir era con Suigetsu, era común que personas se le acercarán al peliblanco interesadas en conocer más sobre su sexy amigo. El desgraciado tenía mil chicas (y chicos) babeando por él pero ni una mirada les daba.

Suigetsu pensaba que sólo necesitaba encontrar a alguien. Alguien que le mostrase que el mundo era más que sólo trabajo. Quería ayudar a su amigo desesperadamente.

Aunque se conformaba con que dejara de golpearlo cada vez que hacía alguna broma sobre lo frígido que estaba.

Si, su lindo cuerpesito no soportaría más golpes...

—¿Y... si lo intentas con un chico? –sugirió mirando su celular– Más concretamente ¿con un Baby?

—¿Baby? –dijo alzando la ceja– ¿Ahora me crees pederasta?

Suigetsu soltó una carcajada. —No seas idiota, me refiero a un Sugar Baby. —miró la cara de confusión de su amigo con una sonrisa– Existe una página en donde puedes pagar por el tiempo que quieras tener a un chico que te satisfaga sexualmente.

–Suigetsu...

–¡Shhhh! Déjame terminar –le advirtió con la mirada–. Ambos firman un contrato de confidencialidad, y en ese tiempo la persona que elijas puede vivir contigo o visitarte para tener sexo sin involucrarse en tu vida. Puedes hacer lo que más desees sin que exista nada más entre ustedes dos. –Procedió a explicar.

—¿Me estás sugiriendo que traiga a un desconocido a MI departamento sólo para que cumplas tu capricho? –Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke lo meditó un momento. No podía creer lo que Suigetsu le acababa de decir.

Llevaba mucho tiempo molestándolo con conseguir pareja, arrastrándolo con él a fiestas y presentándole a chicos y chicas para que al menos tuviera sexo. Se esforzaba demasiado y entendía que quizás era por todo el tiempo que llevaba sin tener acostarse con alguien, lo entendía.

¿Pero un contrato con un desconocido para tener sexo sin compromiso? ¿Y era confidencial? Él era abogado, por supuesto que entendía lo que trataba de sugerirle, sin contar con la similitud entre eso y las prácticas sexuales que solía hacer.

Pero eso era demasiado, Suigetsu se había puesto como meta involucrarse en su vida sexual.

–No es eso –le dio una mirada dolida–, sabes más que nadie cuánto me preocupo por ti... –bajo la mirada– Pero el mundo es más que sólo ir a la corte y presentar tu declaración frente al juzgado. Necesitas diversión Sasuke... tienes 30 años, eres guapo y rico, deberías aprovecharlo al máximo. –le miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la boca como una fina línea.

–Sabes perfectamente que dejé ese tipo de prácticas hace años. No quiero volver a ellas... además, no sabes con cuánta gente ha tenido sexo y si es un acuerdo falso. ¿Y si me contagio con alguna enfermedad? –Frunció el ceño.

–¡Puedes pagar por alguien virgen! –dijo casi perdiendo la compostura– Escucha, no lo pienses demasiado –suspiró–. Yo he pagado por ese servicio antes, sé como funciona, y si no supiera que es completamente seguro no te lo sugeriría. –Lo miro con determinación– Si confías en mi al menos piénsalo, no quiero ver a mi mejor amigo pasando toda su vida sin mover el tractor por ser un asocial de mierda.

Sasuke apagó el fuego de la estufa y se recargo contra la barra cerrando los ojos, necesitaba despejarse.

Sabía que Suigetsu estaba intentando ayudarlo. Él lo vio pasar por "esa" situación hace años y sabía más que nadie que Sasuke no quería verse envuelto en ningún escándalo... Si lo pensaba a fondo, probablemente no era tan mala idea. Tenía experiencias con este tipo de contratos, y al serlo podría evitar que cualquier palabra saliera fuera de estas paredes, además tendría compañía... y a alguien que podría satisfacer sus deseos... ¿Pero sería capaz de si quiera llevarse bien con alguien a quien nunca ha visto? ¿Sería prudente traerlo a su departamento y usarlo sólo como juguete sexual? ¿Sobre todo a alguien virgen...?

Él tenía una clara experiencia sobre el sexo.

En el pasado le gustaba usar la dominación para recibir placer, y claro que sabía cómo hacer sentir bien, tanto a chicos como chicas. Pero tenía principios, no quería forzar a nadie, y mucho menos herirlo en su primera vez.

Era debido a esa experiencia, que sabía como tratar con personas de una sola noche. Entendía que no eran sólo sus juguetes sexuales, y después del sexo siempre los trataba con respeto. Pero hubo un percance, una historia que le hizo alejarse de ese tipo relaciones.

Suigetsu lo sabía. Y no quería volver a repetirla.

–No es necesario que me respondas ahora... –abrió los ojos mirando al chico de ojos lila frente a él, éste le observaba de brazos cruzados– Sé lo difícil que es para ti salir de tu zona de confort. Entiendo que no has querido intentarlo por lo que pasaste hace años y que dejaste atrás ese tipo de prácticas... Pero piénsalo Sasuke. –le miró con ojos suplicantes– ¿Qué puedes perder?

 _"Mi orgullo."_ Pensó Sasuke sarcásticamente.

Una parte de él quería pensar que era una buena idea. Que quizás lograría volver al mundo que dejó y hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que aquel error le costó muchísimo, y si por algún accidente volvía a costarle demasiado, no sabía como saldría de eso.

Pero por otra parte, aunque no pensaba que fuese buena idea, y aunque creía que cometería una locura si volvía a ese tipo de vida, quería intentarlo. Quería arriesgarse a volver a conocer los viejos deliciosos placeres que dejó olvidados.

¿Entonces por qué no darle una oportunidad?

Considerarlo. Dejar de lado todo prejuicio y dar un paso adelante.

Sin miedo. Sin dudas.

Si algo sucedía tenía el apoyo y la palabra de su mejor amigo, y eso era lo único que realmente le importaba. No le interesaba lo que dijeran las demás personas sobre su vida sexual.

Podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Suigetsu casi se come las uñas esperando respuesta. Sasuke se mantenía con la mirada perdida y el peliblanco tenía ganas de agitar sus hombros para comprobar si seguia respirando.

–De acuerdo– murmuró el azabache de manera casi inaudible–. Muéstrame esa página. –Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

Los ojos de Suigetsu se iluminaron. Repentinamente rodeo la barra y se lanzó hacia Sasuke con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sasuke trató de quitárselo de encima y luego de hacer un esfuerzo por recuperar de nuevo su espacio, el peliblanco se separó y corrió a tomar su celular.

Los ojos de Sasuke examinaron la página web que mostraba la pantalla. "Sugar Babys' Konoha" era el título que la adornaba con un color de letras verde resplandeciente.

Suigetsu se metió a una sección en donde se podía ver una lista de chicos vírgenes. Cada uno contaba con su foto y su información básica (Nombre - aunque era un apodo-, edad, sexo, etc.).

–Sólo necesitas elegir a alguien de la lista, yo me haré cargo del resto. –Le dijo Suigetsu. Su sonrisa aún reflejándose en su rostro.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza aún con ciertas dudas y tomó el teléfono entre sus dedos. Desplazó la pantalla observando el perfil de cada persona que mostraba pero a pesar de haber chicos guapos, ninguno le llamaba la atención.

Todos parecían demasiado... artificiales. No sabía de qué otra forma describirlo.

Cada uno tenía un rostro suave y ojos grandes, se veía que eran sumisos natos, pero el detalle más característico era que parecían sacados de una revista para chicas adolescentes. Bien peinados, con labios rojizos, nariz fina, pose de idol... algunos hacían un puchero tratando de parecer tiernos.

No había que ser un genio (o un abogado experto en reconocer falsedades, en este caso) para darse cuenta de que todos falsificaban su perfil con tal de ser escogidos y ganar dinero.

Su ceño se frunció. No le llamaba la atención alguien tan falso que se escondía bajo efectos visuales.

No era que no lo entendiera, sabía perfectamente que necesitaban el dinero por sus propios motivos, y los estándares de belleza en la sociedad moderna se basaban en la cantidad de "mg" que tenías en redes sociales.

La mayoría de las personas siempre usaban efectos sobre las fotos para ocultar sus imperfecciones del resto del mundo, deseando ser más escogidas por la belleza exterior que deseaban ser.

Y estas personas sólo deseaban ser escogidas también, aunque por diferentes razones.

Pero no sería por él. Si iba a pagar por ese contrato al menos quería encontrar a alguien normal.

Que no usará efectos, ni hiciera poses ridículas. Podría ser un arisco (como lo llamaba Suigetsu), pero mientras más bajaba por la pantalla, menos ganas tenía de seguir viendo.

Sin embargo, se detuvo.

A punto de salir de esa página, perdiendo las ganas de seguir buscando y a punto de echar a Suigetsu de su casa, observó un par de ojos azules y un cabello dorado que lo miraban desde una fotografía. Dio click e instantáneamente dejó de pensarlo demasiado.

Se maravillo, observando embelesado el perfil de ese chico rubio que tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla; eso fue lo que, a su parecer, le hacía destacar entre todos los demás, pero no era sólo eso.

Entre todos los chicos castaños que vio mientras deslizaba el dedo, este chico de nombre clave "Kitsune" ** _¹_** , poseía una belleza que ninguno de los otros chicos había poseído. Su rostro tenía una sonrisa que le hacía recordar al sol, y las marcas en sus mejillas se acentuaban dando a conocer que no se avergonzaba de ellas, es más, le enorgullecían.

Sí, podía reconocer eso y más. Por algo había llegado a ser uno de los mejores abogados del país.

Ese pequeño kitsune poseía una belleza natural.

Y una singularidad hermosa que lo dejó observando con ternura su imagen por un rato. Cosa que Suigetsu notó con rostro sorprendido.

–Veo que ya escogiste. –Suigetsu le habló repentinamente sobre el hombro mirando la foto de "Kitsune", haciendo sobresaltar a Sasuke– Y es muy lindo, excelente.

Le quitó el teléfono de sus manos, Sasuke lo miro frunciendo el ceño, él quería seguir leyendo la información que aparecía en el perfil pero las palabras de Suigetsu captaron su atención mientras tecleaba mirando la pantalla.

–Muy bien, Sasuke –después de un rato lo miro–. Conoce a Naruto Uzumaki –le lanzó el teléfono–, a partir de mañana vendrá a firmar el contrato contigo y vivirá aquí durante un mes. Espero que lo disfrutes. –Le guiñó un ojo.

En realidad Suigetsu esperaba más que simplemente disfrutará. Había visto la cara de Sasuke... esa expresión que había olvidado que podía hacer. Su mirada que nunca se veía perturbada había cambiado a una mirada más cálida, y eso lo había dejado totalmente soprendido.

¿Realmente existía alguien capaz de provocar esa mirada en su amigo? Este chico... Uzumaki. Puede que él sea la clave para cambiar al apático de Sasuke después de todo.

Sólo esperaba que nada saliera mal.

Sasuke observó la pantalla, en ella aparecía el mensaje de confirmación "PAGADO" en letras mayúsculas bajo la foto del ahora nombrado, Naruto Uzumaki (aparentemente el nombre y demás detalles eran secreto hasta que hacías el pago), todo a nombre de Suigetsu Hozuki.

Frunció el ceño y lo miro.

–¿Qué? –Le preguntó el peliblanco alzando una ceja– No te di tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Una venita volvió a aparecer en la frente de Sasuke. –Suigetsu... mi cumpleaños es dentro de dos meses...

Suigetsu sonrió nervioso, era mejor calmar a su amigo antes de que ocasionara algún accidente. –¿Feliz cumpleaños adelantado?

Sasuke le golpeó el hombro mientras el peliblanco soltaba un gemido de dolor. No le gustaba que alguien más pagara las cosas cuando era su decisión. A partir de mañana, él mismo se encargaría de cuidar de Naruto Uzumaki.

De repente la idea de convivir con un desconocido no le parecía tan mala.

Luego de haberlo hecho, las dudas se habían esfumado, dando rienda suelta a su imaginación, pensando en las cosas que podría hacer con ese hermoso gatito de ojos azules.

Hasta podría ser divertido.

Suigetsu sonrió de oreja a oreja viendo la pequeña sonrisa que le daba Sasuke a su pantalla, sin saber que a partir de ese momento su futuro cambiaría de una manera inimaginable.

...

Dos semanas antes, cierto rubio, particularmente distinguido por sus tres marquitas en la cara, se encontraba en el hospital Katsuyu.

La gente pasaba por su lado observando su rostro, y algunos no podían evitar preguntarse si esas marcas que perfilaban sus mejillas eran reales o estarían pintadas.

Pero Naruto no estaba ahí para ser exhibido.

Se acercó a la recepción y se recargo sobre la barra que lo separaba a él y a la secretaria. –Hola, vengo a ver a Kushina Uzumaki. –dijo sonriendo.

La secretaria rubia se sonrojo un poco al notar la mirada del chico. –Al final del pasillo, segunda puerta a la derecha. –Le contestó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser coqueta.

Naruto le agradeció, se alejó de la chica y camino mientras observaba el número de las puertas a cada lado.

Kushina Uzumaki era la única familia que tenía desde que su padre falleció. Llevaba un tratamiento de quimioterapia y Naruto visitaba casi todos los días el hospital después del trabajo.

Había abandonado la escuela, y no le importaba.

El tratamiento de su madre le había quitado las oportunidades de pagar la colegiatura, y a pesar de haber perdido unos años, esperaba poder recuperarse después de ayudarla. Nunca perdía las esperanzas.

Cuando llegó a la segunda puerta notó que estaba cerrada, se extrañó pero decidió llamar.

El sonido de unos toques en la puerta alertaron a la doctora de que alguien venía a ver a la mujer. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con un joven rubio de ojos azules que lo miraban interrogando qué hacía ahí.

–¿Quién es usted-ttebayo? –Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

La mujer sonrió tristemente, seguramente era su hijo. –Mucho gusto, debes ser el familiar de la señora Kushina. Ahora mismo ella está durmiendo, pero yo soy la doctora Tsunade, estaba a punto de llamarte –dijo mientras salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta–, acompañáme un momento, por favor.

Naruto siguió a la enfermera hasta el pasillo. –¿Usted supervisaba a mi madre?

–Si... –dijo Tsunade– Sabes que la señora Kushina fue ingresada debido a unas anomalías en sus últimas revisiones... poco tiempo después me llamaron a mi para vigilar su tratamiento con quimioterapia –tomó aire para lo que iba a decir–. Seré directa. Lamento informarte que el tumor hipofisiario empeoró, y de seguir así... afectará su visión y su estado físico. Podemos seguir interviniendo con quimioterapia pero sería más segura una cirugía en donde se pueda extirpar el adenoma... –hizó una pausa mirando al chico– Entiendo que el costo es elevado y pareces muy joven para contar con los recursos, pero... tiene que hacerse lo más pronto posible.

La doctora Tsunade le mandaba una mirada triste mientras le contaba la noticia, sabía que la señora Kushina había perdido a su esposo, y su hijo era el único familiar que tenía de acuerdo a sus registros.

Naruto se quedó de piedra. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para darle la peor noticia de su vida. ¿Era una broma, verdad? Tenía que ser una maldita broma.

¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿por qué tenía que sucederle todo aquello a la única familia que le quedaba?

Sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos pero no quería derramar ninguna, sabía lo costosa que sería la cirugía, ya le habían informado que si la quimioterapia no funcionaba tendría que pagarla... pero no podía costearsela, no podía... y se sentía impotente porque su madre lo necesitaba en esos momentos y él era tan tonto que el único empleo que había conseguido apenas le permitía vivir.

Tsunade observó como la mirada de ese chico perdía su brillo. Decir noticias malas era parte de su trabajo, pero nunca podía acostumbrarse. Se despidió después de recordarle que la cirugía debía hacerse en el menor tiempo posible. Sabía que el chico necesitaba un momento para asimilarlo y lo observó salir por las puertas del hospital con la cabeza gacha ocultando su mirada con el flequillo.

 _"Probablemente se siente abatido. Pobre chico."_ Pensó Tsunade tristemente antes de perderse en la labor del trabajo.

 **...**

–Naruto, tienes que comer algo... a Kushina no le gustaría que te mueras de hambre. –El pelinegro lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

–No tengo hambre Shikamaru, sólo quiero dormir... –La mirada de Naruto se perdía entre la multitud de personas que pasaban frente a la ventana.

Después de enterarse de la noticia no pudo hacer otra cosa más que acudir a su mejor amigo, Shikamaru Nara. Éste lo escucho hasta que termino de desahogarse, y después de consolarlo y animarlo un poco lo llevó a un restaurante de ramen llamado Ichiraku.

Naruto siempre se animaba con un buen tazón de ramen, aunque este día parecía ser la excepción.

Shikamaru suspiró, era muy extraño no verlo con su habitual y contagiosa sonrisa. –No conseguirás nada sin comer, sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que necesites pero si quieres ayudar a tu madre primero tienes que estar bien tú. –Conocía bien a su amigo para saber que se saltearía las comidas por sentirse abatido.

Naruto le observó, Shikamaru estaba a la espera de una respuesta, sabía que estaba actuando como un niño, pero se sentía detestable. Había tenido ocho trabajos, y ahora el único trabajo que le quedaba era como repartidor de pizza. Apenas le alcanzaba para vivir, pagar la renta y pagar el tratamiento de su madre. Conseguir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo era imposible, a no ser que...

La mirada de Naruto cambio a ser una de seriedad, el pelinegro le miro con interrogación, esa mirada no significaba buenas noticias.

–Shikamaru... voy a vender mi cuerpo. –declaró.

Nara no pudo evitar escupir el bocado de ramen que se había llevado a la boca. ¿Había escuchado bien?

–Naruto... –Le advirtió– ¿No estarás pensando en... prostituirte... verdad? –Lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Naruto sonrió rascándose la mejilla. –Es la manera más rápida de conseguir el dinero –su mirada se volvió triste–. No me gusta la idea, sabes que siempre he visto eso como algo absurdo, p-pero –titubeó mirando a los ojos a su compañero–... ahora lo entiendo. Entiendo por qué las personas que no tienen nada, como yo, se arriesgan en este tipo de vida por dinero. –bajó la cabeza– No puedo dejar morir a mi madre Shikamaru. He pasado por demasiadas cosas, no puedo perder a mi familia tampoco...

Shikamaru observó la mirada triste del rubio, que no había probado bocado de su plato favorito. Debía estar loco por siquiera considerar su idea, él era extremadamente inteligente y sabía que la prostitución no era la forma de solucionar el problema.

El rubio había sufrido mucho cuando supo que su padre murió, y poco después su madre tuvo que buscar empleo mientras cuidaba a un niño de 2 años sola. Naruto se había encargado de ayudarla, estudiando después de pasar por muchas otras cosas, y cuando parecía que todo saldría bien su madre enfermó y tuvieron que hospitalizarla. Shimakaru, siendo su amigo, trató de convencerlo de no dejar de estudiar, pero el precio del tratamiento fue tan alto que Naruto no pudo evitar destrozarse.

Sin embargo, entendía la situación por la que pasaba su mejor amigo, después de todo, el mayor sufrimiento de Naruto se remontaba a las marcas en sus mejillas, y él sabía más que nadie por todas las tragedias que había pasado. Lo admiraba por siempre sonreír y caminar con orgullo, de no dejarse amedrentar por nadie. No quería verlo siendo la diversión personal de alguien que sólo lo lastimaría.

–Piensa bien en esto Naruto... no estamos hablando de un trabajo, estamos hablando de ti –lo miro seriamente–, tu cuerpo no debería ser usado como juguete sexual por idiotas que podrían dañarte –tragó saliva–. No quiero que sufras de nuevo...

–Shikamaru –lo detuvo, su mirada reflejaba determinación–. Estoy aterrado, no sé que hacer. Mi madre es lo más importante que tengo en el mundo, y si la pierdo... –bajo la mirada negando con la cabeza y la subió de nuevo– No quiero hacer esto más que tu, pero... escuche que existe la forma de hacer un contrato. Un contrato legal que evita que sea dañado. De esa forma podré conseguir el dinero y darle a mi madre la cirugía que necesita lo más pronto posible, sólo necesito investigar un poco. –sonrió.

Shikamaru alejó su mirada de Naruto y la dirigió a la multitud de la calle.

Era un día hermoso, resplandeciente, observó a las personas enfrascadas en sus propios problemas, los niños que tomaban las manos de sus padres, las mascotas paseando por sus dueños... y luego miró a Naruto Uzumaki, ese chico torpe que le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

–Que fastidio –suspiró–. Si tan dispuesto estás en conseguir el dinero de esa forma, lo mejor será que estés a salvo.

Vio la primera sonrisa de Naruto en todo el día y no pudo evitar sonreír también. Ese chico tenía algo, siempre terminaba a su lado a pesar de todas las tonterías que hiciese.

–Gracias Shikamaru –Le dijo sonriendo–. Eres la única persona que podría apoyarme en algo como esto...

–Idiota, no te voy a apoyar. –dijo terminando su tazón de ramen.

Naruto se sorprendió. –¿Eh? Pero...

–Voy a hacer más que eso, voy a asegurarme de que no termines muerto en algún callejón o río –hizo una pausa para mirarlo–. Te voy a llevar a la agencia para Babies, Konoha.

La mirada de Naruto pasó de sorprendida a analítica, y después a una aún más sorprendida que antes.

¿Agencia Konoha? ¿Babies? ¿Muerto en un callejón?

¿De qué diablos estaba hablando Shikamaru?

Naruto observó curioso el rostro decidido de su amigo. Apenas sin entender que el futuro algunas veces puede jugarnos una broma, pero el destino siempre se encarga de poner todo en su sitio.

* * *

 _ **¹**_ **Kitsune:** En Japón, kitsune significa zorro, y representa a un espíritu del bosque con forma de zorro que se encarga de cuidar los bosques y las aldeas. Es metamorfo, o sea, puede convertirse en una joven y bella mujer, en un hombre anciano, o incluso emular la apariencia de algún ser humano específico.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el prólogo?

Como vieron, es una pequeña introducción para que comprendan los motivos de ambos personajes, en los próximos capítulos veremos la relación entre ambos, su pasado y su desarrollo.

Subiré los demás capítulos que tengo actualizados desde mi cuenta de Wattpad, pero me gustaría saber lo que opinan de la historia hasta ahora. Así que no olviden dejarme un review, toma sólo unos minutos y me ayuda muchísimo :3

Gracias por leer ~


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Nada en especial, sólo el triste recordatorio de que los personajes no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot :)

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

El timbre de la puerta alertó a Sasuke de que su compra había llegado y no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado.

Había dejado todo preparado la noche anterior ya que no podía dormir, lo que hiciese falta, podría encontrarlo en cualquier lugar de la casa. La experiencia de tener al chico rubio consigo le despertaba unas emociones que había abandonado hace muchos años.

La emoción de la sumisión.

Y esperaba que el rubio se animara a practicar con él eventualmente.

Salió de la ducha poniéndose ropa de forma apresurada y secando su cabello con una toalla antes de ir a quitar el seguro y observar a las dos personas que lo miraban con curiosidad.

–¿Usted debe ser el señor Uchiha? –Preguntó una chica de cabello azulado y ojos aperlados.

–Si, soy yo. –Respondió intentando no mirar demasiado al hermoso chico que acompañaba a la mujer.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío al momento en que vio a ese hombre parado frente a la puerta con los cabellos húmedos. La camisa mojada por el reciente baño se ceñia a su cuerpo dándole vía libre a su imaginación, y su voz aterciopelada le hizo dar un respingo en su sitio; imperceptible para Hinata, pero no para el moreno frente a él que no dejaba de observarlo sonriéndole levemente, haciéndolo sentir nervioso.

–Me presento. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, vengo representando a Konoha para firmar un contrato con usted. Este de aquí es Naruto Uzumaki –lo presentó, el azabache ya lo sabía– ¿Nos permite pasar?

La pelinegra portaba un atuendo empresarial de dos piezas y un portafolio, mientras que el rubio cargaba consigo una maleta (probablemente su ropa) y una mochila azul.

Sasuke inmediatamente se apartó de la puerta asintiendo y dejándolos pasar. Yendo detrás pudo admirar la forma del perfecto trasero del rubio, enmarcado por unos jeans azules. El otro chico tenía una mirada tímida que se desvíaba hacia él de vez en cuando.

Sonrió aún más.

Se divertiría mucho con él.

Vio como la mirada del ojiazul recorría el lugar. Naruto se sentía como si caminara por la casa del presidente, asombrado por lo espacioso que era.

Fácilmente cabría todo su apartamento ahí... dos veces.

Nunca había tenido demasiados lujos. Su madre logró apañarsélas para darle de comer y hacerlo salir adelante, pero desde luego, nunca había estado en un lugar así.

Un lugar que lo hacía sentir incómodo y asombrado al mismo tiempo.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada como era costumbre, al final habia una amplia sala con grandes sillones cafés. Frente a los sillones se encontraba una televisión de plasma que parecía más costosa que todas sus cosas juntas. Subiendo un escalón hacia la derecha había un arco que separaba a la espaciosa sala de la cocina, que no podía divisar del todo. Las paredes estaban decoradas con pinturas elegantes de edificios y animales a blanco y negro. Plantas verdes decoraban las esquinas dándole un toque elegante al beige de las paredes, y una mesita de cristal en el centro con un cajón le daba un toque minimalista.

–Es una linda casa... –Comentó el ojiazul susurrando.

Pensó que nadie lo escucharía, pero en un segundo Sasuke se había acercado lentamente a su oído con una pequeña sonrisa altanera para responderle de forma suave.

– _Te gustará tu habitación._

El cuello de Naruto se erizo y contuvo el jadeo que clamaba por salir. Sasuke siguió a Hinata hasta llegar a la sala, en donde le indicó que tomara asiento y le indicó a Naruto que dejase sus cosas en el suelo.

–De acuerdo –Hinata se sentó en el sofá y dejó su maletín en la mesita de enfrente–, procederé a decirle los puntos del contrato y después tendrá que firmar unos papeles. –Comenzó a revolver entre sus cosas hasta que sacó una pluma y un folder.

–¿Y después me podre quedar con él? –Preguntó con un movimientos de cabeza hacia Naruto.

Las mejillas del rubio se colorearon inconscientemente.

Hinata sonrió. –Me gustaría conocer más de usted, señor Uchiha –Le dio una mirada severa inclinándose hacia enfrente–. Dejo mis sentimientos fuera del trabajo pero Naruto Uzumaki es alguien importante para nosotros, esperamos contar con que cuidará bien de él.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. ¿Sentimientos? ¿Qué clase de sentimientos tenía ella hacia Naruto? ¿Y si dejaba de lado sus sentimientos entonces por qué parecía importarle cómo trataba al _dobe_? a SU dobe, de ahora en adelante.

–No soy ninguna clase de sociópata, y tampoco planeo herirlo, si a eso se refiere. –Alzando una ceja hacia Hinata se sentó en el sofá frente a ella y le indicó a Naruto que podía hacer lo mismo. –Le aseguro que a mi empleo no le iría bien alguna clase de escándalo.

El rubio avanzó tímido hacia la chica y se sentó a su lado, no había dicho una palabra desde ese comentario sobre su casa, y no podía evitar recordarle a un zorrito asustado, aún sin confiar.

Pero había pagado por él ¿por qué se comportaba así?

Naruto estaba nervioso. Había visto muchas veces a Hinata cumplir con su trabajo y nunca había hablado de esa manera con un cliente. Le hizo feliz saber que era tan importante para alguien, porque la chica también se había vuelto alguien importante para él. Pero con la mirada arrogante del moreno se sentía desnudo, era como si pudiera ver a través de él y analizar cada detalle de su anatomía. Se sintió aliviado al saber que no perdería la virginidad con un idiota...

Aunque no sabía que tan diferente se comportaría en la cama.

–Bien, entonces pasemos directo al grano.

Hinata comenzó a explicarle a Sasuke que cada Sugar Baby era educado para ser dócil. Naruto había entrado hace poco pero estaban seguros de que haría un buen trabajo. Las reglas del contrato dejaban claro lo siguiente:

El contrato era totalmente confidencial. Nunca sería revelado que hizo un contrato con ellos.

Cualquier acto sexual estaba permitido dentro del tiempo que fuese acordado.

No se permitía lastimar a la otra persona de forma permanente.

Cualquier tipo de bondage, swinging, dogging, spanking fuerte o práctica de BDSM debía que ser consensuado, no se podía obligar a la otra persona a hacer algo que no quisiera.

El Daddy era el encargado de la seguridad del Baby. Debía complacer sus necesidades a cambio del placer.

El Baby siempre estaría dispuesto a cumplir las fantasías del Daddy.

También debe mantenerse limpio y comportarse de buena manera en presencia de su dueño.

Indagar en la vida privada del otro no es responsabilidad de la empresa, pero por respeto a la privacidad, los Babies no debían hacer preguntas.

Y finalmente.

No se permitía ningún tipo de relación romántica. Estaba prohibido enamorarse.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza al escuchar lo último. ¿Cómo podría enamorarse de alguien tan altanero? Se notaba que era alguien que se regía por dinero sólo con ver su casa. Podía estar de acuerdo en perder la virginidad pero definitivamente no pasaría a más de unas sesiones de sexo con ese apolíneo.

–Entendido. ¿En dónde debo firmar? –Preguntó Sasuke luego de escuchar atentamente a la mujer.

–Aquí –señaló los papeles–, y aquí. –Su dedo se movió entre diferentes documentos diciéndole donde dejar su firma. –Hemos terminado. Espero que siga las reglas señor Uchiha, queremos evitar problemas con nuestros clientes. –Le sonrió Hyuga.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa, seguro de poder cumplirlas. Ahora entendía por qué Naruto no había dicho nada, se estaba comportando dócilmente porque ese era su trabajo. Su mirada se desvío hacia el rubio que lo miraba desafiante.

Le gustaba que el zorrito actuara rudo. Pero no demasiado.

Lo único que quería era sexo, estar un mes con él no le haría cambiar de parecer. Pero haría que Naruto se volviese un sumiso de pies a cabeza.

 **...**

Luego de un par de advertencias de parte de Hinata sobre cumplir las reglas y no lastimar a _su_ kitsune, Naruto y la ojiperla se despidieron con un abrazo en la puerta de entrada.

No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al visualizar esa escena.

–Cuidate mucho, Naruto –le susurró Hinata–. Sabes que puedes llamarme en cualquier momento, no importa si es sólo para platicar –le sonrió.

–Te voy a extrañar –respondió Naruto sonriendo–. Dile a Shikamaru que me guarde un plato de ramen para cuando vuelva. –Le guiño el ojo.

Hinata se sonrojó. –E-Espero que todo salga bien, sólo relájate, no creo que el señor Uchiha sea una mala persona. –Lo tranquilizó, sabía que se ponía nervioso siendo su primera vez.

Sasuke observó desde el pasillo cómo Hinata parecía muy encariñada con su rubio y lo abrazaba unas 10 veces más antes de _por fin_ irse y cerrar la puerta.

 _"Tengo que preguntarle cuál es su relación con esa chica más tarde."_ pensó para sí mientras se dirigía a la sala a esperar al chico.

Naruto tomó un profundo respiro, preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a suceder. Avanzó hacia la sala viendo a Sasuke tomar asiento.

–Hola... –Le habló desde la puerta. Observó al moreno dubitativo entre entrar o esperarlo en el pasillo.

Desde el sofá Sasuke pudo admirar la constitución física de su lindo chico. Era incluso más hermoso que en la foto, su cabello rubio se alzaba alborotado haciéndolo ver extremadamente sexy, y la ropa que traía le enmarcaba perfectamente el cuerpo y las caderas.

No podía esperar a quítarsela y observar lo que había debajo. Pero primero las formalidades.

–¿Tienes hambre?

–No, estoy bien... _Daddy_. –Naruto bajo la mirada hacia el piso, le avergonzaba tener que decirle así al otro chico pero lo habían educado para hacerlo.

Entendió que al ojiazul le había costado llamarle así, y eso le sacó una sonrisa arrogante.

Le encantaba poder ser la primer persona a quien le dijera eso, y al escucharlo llamarlo así tuvo ganas de desnudarlo y follarselo sobre la mesa y el sofá en diferentes posiciones en ese mismo instante.

–No tienes que llamarme así si no quieres –quitó un par de mullidos cojines haciendo espacio–. Puedes decirme Sasuke por ahora. Ven, siéntate.

Naruto avanzó despacio sentándose alado del moreno. Tenía que mantenerse sumiso, era parte del contrato, sin embargo no estaba acostumbrado y no quería cometer un error antes de que le pagaran.

–Empecemos por lo básico para conocernos –apoyó una mano sobre su mejilla y cruzó las piernas–. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 37 años, estudie 4 años de abogacía y con esfuerzo logre ser uno de los mejores del país –dijo en un tono arrogante mirando directamente a Naruto–. No es necesario que me llames Daddy a menos que yo te lo pida. Me llamarás Sasuke siempre que salgamos y yo me encargaré de comprarte lo que necesites y quieras, así que dime cuando te apetezca algo –puntualizó–. Tal como decía el contrato tendrás que cumplir las fantasías que se me plazcan, pero te prometo que no te haré daño –suspiró–. Pondremos unas reglas en esta casa pero primero quiero oír sobre ti.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa. La voz demandante del hombre lo había hecho desear no apartar nunca la mirada de ese perfecto perfil.

Tampoco esperaba que fuese tan directo o que le preguntara sobre él cuando sólo estaba ahí por el sexo, aunque debió imaginarlo por el narcisismo que emitía el otro hombre.

–M-Me llamó Naruto Uzumaki... –comenzó, dudando si contarle o no algo de su complicada vida– Tengo 20 años y... me gusta el ramen. –Sonrió esperando no parecer nervioso.

Sasuke bufó, esperaba una respuesta más larga. –¿Estudias?

–No... –Respondió tímidamente bajando la mirada– Pero no pierdo la esperanza de poder volver algún día. –Añadió con una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke se mostró interesado. Su curiosidad como abogado le decía que había aún más en esa historia.

–¿Y tu familia?

El rubio se removió en su asiento, incómodo por donde se dirigía la conversación.

–Mi padre... falleció cuando tenía 2 años –murmuró–, y mi madre no se encuentra bien... así que...

–¿Sucedió algo con ella? –Preguntó, curioso al ver que su mirada se perdía en los recuerdos.

–Si...

Suspiró, el ambiente se le estaba haciendo pesado y decidió que lo mejor era dejar de lado las preguntas incómodas y comenzar a hacer su trabajo

Para eso lo habían educado en el poco tiempo que pasó allí.

Mientras más rápido actuara, más rápido le pagarían y podría comenzar con lo que necesitaba.

–No quiero hablar de eso ahora –acortó la poca distancia que separaba al moreno de él y se sentó en su regazo, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros del azabache–. Después de todo... _vine aquí a cumplir tus fantasías_. –Dijo cerca de su oreja en un susurro.

Aunque con eso le quitarían la virginidad... esperaba que no doliera tanto como le dijeron.

Quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza diciéndose que era hora de dejar salir toda la sensualidad que le fuese posible, aunque siempre se había considerado alguien aburrido y falto de encanto.

Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando el rubio depósito un beso suave en su cuello y sintió los dedos deslizándose por su nuca.

Tomó de la cintura al rubio, pegándolo más a su cuerpo haciendo fricción entre ambos cuerpos hasta que sus miembros, apenas hirgiéndose, se tocaron. Sasuke podía sentir la temperatura de su propio cuerpo elevarse y empezaba a perder la compostura.

Cómo era este rubio con marquitas y mirada angelical, capaz de hacerlo desear como hace mucho no deseaba a nadie? Sentía su corazón acelerado, y se preguntaba si era por tener por fin a ese kitsune entre sus brazos o por tener sexo después de tanto tiempo.

Se convenció de lo segundo. Quería someter a ese hermoso chico en ese instante.

–Hm... –Naruto dejo escapar un gemido dentro de sus bocas cuando el azabache comenzó a introducir su lengua, aprovechando también para pasar sus manos bajo la ropa acariciando su espalda y sus abdominales no marcados. Naruto empezó a restregarse aún más contra su creciente erección, y ahora le correspondía tan fieramente como él lo besaba.

Y eso le encantaba.

El rubio se sentía en el paraíso. Pensaba que acostarse con un hombre que no conocía sería desagradable, pero la verdad era que Sasuke no le desagrada... del todo.

Por lo poco que había visto, era arrogante y un dominante nato, pero sus besos lo estaban haciendo perder la cordura. Sus manos se deslizaban solas por el cuerpo del moreno explorando cada parte de su anatomía bajo la ropa, y cuando empezó a simular penetraciones haciendo contacto entre sus erecciones mientras lo besaba le excito aún más.

Perdiéndose en el calor del momento Sasuke le quito la camisa al ojiazul, y lo acostó sobre el sofá para quitarle los pantalones, dejando su ropa interior a la vista.

Comenzó a acariciar el plano abdomen de su kitsune, pasando un dedo de manera lenta, sintiendo el escalofrío que tuvo su rubio. Lentamente pasó a apretar sus pezones, Naruto parecía muy sensible en esa zona a juzgar por los tiernos gemidos que salían de sus labios. Sasuke sonrió percatándose de eso.

–¿Te gustó que te embistiese sobre la ropa? –Se relamió los labios y bajó a morder uno de sus pezones, la expresión de Naruto fue de deseo– eres tan sensible aquí, te encanta que te los muerdan, imagina lo delicioso que sonaría mi miembro entrando y saliendo de tu cuerpo –susurró haciendo que la erección de Naruto creciera. Su sonrisa creció aún más–. Te excita que te hablen sucio ¿eh? –repartió besos lentamente hacia su erección. –Quiero verte gemir fuerte y gritar mi nombre –susurró–. Eres delicioso. Quiero que te corras para mi, y que sientas mi miembro crecer en tu interior.

Naruto gemia bajito cada vez que Sasuke depositaba un beso en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Cada palabra que decía el pelinegro iba dirigida hacia su entrepierna, que estaba más que despierta con la fricción que había entre ambos miembros.

Le gustaba cada oración que salía de su boca. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarse a si mismo para calmarse cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke adelantarse, comenzando a masajear su miembro por encima de la ropa. Un gemido más alto escapó de sus labios cuando el pelinegro pasó su lengua húmeda, saboreando su miembro duro que se alzaba deseoso por más.

Sasuke sonreía desde abajo, viendo el rostro sonrojado y los ojos entrecerrados del rubio. Se veía muy apetecible y adorable, quería ver más. Quería conocer todas sus expresiones y memorizarlas.

Se levantó un poco estirándose para tomar un frasco de un cajón debajo de la mesa y lo puso encima.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron admirando la perfecta vista del abdomen del adonis que tenía enfrente. El ojinegro se había sacado la camisa y bajaba sus pantalones de manera tortuosa para Naruto, haciéndolo temblar al ver el tremendo paquete que sería introducido en él.

Sasuke sonrió. –Sé que es tu primera vez, pero prometí que no te lastimaria ¿verdad?

Asintió cerrando los ojos mientras Sasuke le quitaba la última prenda de ropa interior. El moreno se acercó de nuevo, esta vez tomando el miembro entre sus manos dando un delicioso masaje hacia arriba y abajo, Naruto empezó a marcar el ritmo de unas embestidas y Sasuke aprovecho el momento para metérselo todo en la boca.

Uzumaki soltó algo parecido a un gruñido cuando sintió la tibia lengua de su dueño jugando con su miembro. Sasuke chupaba y tocaba cada centímetro de piel, no dejando ningún espacio sin recorrer. Lo único que se escuchaba eran los gemidos ahogados que el rubio trataba de contener.

Naruto sentía su corazón muy acelerado, sudaba gustoso cada vez que su miembro se hundía más en la garganta del azabache, y sentía como si fuese a explotar, faltando poco para llegar al orgasmo.

Quería más.

Más.

Mucho más.

Sasuke se alejó sacando un quejido tierno de Naruto. Le miró contento cuando vio la mirada cargada de deseo que le mandaba desde abajo y acercó su rostro dejando un beso húmedo en su boca. Mordió su labio inferior acariciando las caderas de su chico.

Quería tenerlo todo para él. Quería devorarlo entero y penetrarlo toda la noche. Observó cómo el moreno acariciaba sus glúteos y sonreía, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

Nunca le habia gustado llamar la atención. Y ahora Sasuke lo miraba con una expresión cargada de lujuría.

Le separo las piernas y Naruto captó lo que sucedería después, se preparó mentalmente, intentando olvidar el miedo que esto le provocaba. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, esperando con impaciencia la penetración que no llegó. En algún momento el azabache había sacado un frasco de lubricante y ahora lo esparcía entre sus dedos. Naruto le miro con la ceja alzada.

–Es un lubricante especial –respondió a la pregunta silenciosa–. No sentirás dolor.

Con un lento masaje se lo aplicó al rubio penetrándolo con un dedo mientras masajeaba de arriba a abajo su pene, Naruto intentó contener sus gemidos cubriendo su boca con su mano. Era tan vergonzoso. Nunca nadie le había tocado ahí, y mucho menos intruducido algo.

Se sentía muy extraño al tener un dedo dentro de él, no podía describir las sensaciones que lo embargaban pero todo se le olvidó cuando la mano de Sasuke acarició su rostro, alejando la mano que cubría su boca.

–No lo hagas –susurró–. Quiero escuchar tu voz. –Los ojos del azabache recorrieron todo su rostro, admirando su expresión, y Naruto se ruborizo de nuevo por el profundo escrutinio al que fue sometido .

El dedo del pelinegro, aún moviéndose dentro, tocó algo que hizo que gritara.

–Mhmm... más... más... –susurró sin pensarlo en voz alta y empezó a mover las caderas instintivamente buscando por ese toque. Sasuke gustoso introdujo otro dedo.

El lubricante que había usado era un dilatador anal, adormecía la zona haciéndolo más susceptible al contacto, por lo que ahora mismo Naruto llegaría a su límite si seguía tocando su próstata. Introdujo otros dos dedos mientras pasaba su lengua por sus pezones mordisqueándolos. Naruto gemia cada vez que sus dientes jugueteaban con su piel.

Las manos del rubio se dirigieron hacia la entrepierna del moreno acariciando la gran erección que tenía.

Esta vez fue su turno de gemir. El rubio tenía las mismas ganas de tocarlo. Quería hacerle sentir las mismas emociones por las que estaba pasando, pero Sasuke no podía permitirlo. Quería controlarse para no lastimarlo pero si lo tocaba no lo haría. Si quisiera lo habría embestido en ese instante para hacerlo gritar y de sólo pensarlo sintió el dolor contenido en su entrepierna.

Tomando las manos de Naruto paso los brazos sobre su cabeza, dejándolos inmovilizados en la orilla del sofá. Sus ojos azules brillaban con una gran intensidad y la sonrisa orgullosa de Sasuke se hizo más grande.

Teniendo los cuatro dedos fuera, dirigió su miembro hacia la entrada del rubio, que se había puesto rígido al sentir la punta invadiendo su espacio.

–Relajate... –murmuró Sasuke– Disfrutarás más si te relajas.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el moreno se acercó hacia Naruto para depositar un beso profundo en sus labios. Mientras con una mano dirigía su miembro a la entrada del otro, con su otra mano mantenía inmovilizados los brazos del rubio.

El cuerpo de Naruto se contrajo de placer cuando sintió su entrada llena. Todo este tiempo tuvo miedo del dolor que podría sentir, pero las atenciones que tuvo Sasuke y su preparación le hicieron sentir que se correría en cualquier momento, sobre todo cuando tocó ese punto dentro de él varias veces seguidas.

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y siguió repartiendo besos sobre la suave piel del rubio mientras lo embestia cada vez más fuerte. El lubricante había echo un efecto fantástico y sentía como la entrada dilatada lo recibía gustosamente.

Su miembro entraba y salía estrategicamente dando en su punto G de lleno, mientras las piernas de Naruto eran recargadas en sus hombros. Desde ahí podía admirar el cuerpo sudoroso y caliente del kitsune.

El cuerpo de Naruto se movía frenético soltando gritos de placer, buscando acortar la poca distancia que les quedaba autopenetrándose a sí mismo, haciendo que su miembro rozara el abdomen de Sasuke, y enviando deliciosos toques eléctricos que lo hacían delirar. Embestida tras embestida, el ambiente se sentía cada vez más caliente si eso era posible, y Sasuke admiró las mejillas sonrosadas del rubio, con esas tiernas marcas que, ahora sabía, eran reales.

Estiró su brazo y las acaricio, haciendo que Naruto abriera los ojos para ver la mirada cálida que le dirigió el Uchiha por un momento, antes de que volviera a tocar su punto haciéndolo abrir la boca mientras se corría en su abdomen, convulsionando levemente por el placer.

Sasuke no tardo en hacer lo mismo, viendo los ojos llorosos del ojiazul y los labios rojos ensalivados por su propia culpa. Mordisqueo esos labios una vez más disfrutando del placer que les producía el contacto a ambos antes de salir del húmedo interior de Naruto y mirarlo a los ojos sonriéndole.

El rubio se sonrojo.

 **...**

Sasuke no quería seguir viendo a Naruto desnudo, le hacía querer probar su piel por segunda vez, pero tenía que controlarse si quería que más tarde aceptara las sesiones de sexo que le tenía preparadas. Naruto no sabía cómo sentirse al ver a Sasuke desviar su mirada cuando acabaron, cada vez que lo observaba, el azabache volvía distraerse mirando sus zapatos como si fuesen lo más llamativo del mundo. Sabía que él sólo era un sexo ocasional, pero quería llegar a conocer al menos un poco a su nuevo dueño para que las cosas no fuesen incómodas, como en ese momento.

El ambiente se sentía incómodo luego de todo lo dicho en el calor del momento. El rubio no sabía cómo actuar después de haber sido tocado en lugares que jamás había tocado él mismo, y el azabache se sentía ansioso por volver a tocarlo muchas veces más.

Y quería hacer más.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando caminaron por un pasillo cubierto por fotografías que Naruto no pudo revisar bien, pero le pareció extraño no ver a ningún familiar de Sasuke en ellas. Es más... no había ningún cuadro familiar en esa casa.

" _Que extraño-dattebayo..."_ Pensó curioso.

Sin embargo al llegar y ver su nueva habitación olvidó todo lo demás. Sin poder evitarlo, corrió y con un salto se tiró en la cama sintiendo lo suave de la colcha y el olor de un nuevo hogar.

Sasuke lo miraba desde la puerta con una ceja alzada. –¿Estás cómodo?

–¡Si! –sonrió sincero, había hecho una estupidez frente a él pero no le importaba, a veces podía comportarse como un niño y estaba acostumbrado. Se bajó rápidamente de la cama– Hace mucho que no sentía un colchón tan suave...

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido. Ese colchón era uno que tenía en el almacén desde hace años, había pedido al personal del edificio que se lo subieran y que le arreglaran la habitación.

¿En dónde había dormido el rubio todo este tiempo?

–Esta será tu habitación –le empezó a explicar–. Esa es la puerta del baño, te sugiero que tomes una ducha y te cambies...–apuntó con la mirada– En ese armario puedes guardar tu ropa, pero como te dije antes, YO te compraré cualquier cosa que necesites –su sonrisa arrogante volvió–. Puedes pedirle a las empleadas que te traigan algo de comer en cualquier momento –comenzó a caminar dentro de la habitación–. Pondremos unas reglas y espero que me ayudes a cumplirlas ¿te parece bien? –Lo observó interrogando.

–Si-ttebayo... –El rubio asintió y después observó su maleta.

Era una pequeña maleta café que le habían regalado sus nuevos amigos, su mochila vieja descansaba sobre ésta. En esas dos guardaba un poco de ropa, las fotos de su familia, algo de dinero que había estado ahorrando de su anterior trabajo, y algunos pequeños regalos que sus amigos le habían hecho.

Le parecía extraña toda esa situación.

Recordó las dos semanas que pasó en Konoha, aprendiendo a cómo ser un Baby perfecto, a como complacer a un Daddy, y pensó que adaptarse a su nueva vida sería complicado.

Extrañaba a los pocos amigos que había hecho ahí. Extrañaba a sus viejos amigos y a su madre, que no había visitado en una semana.

–Bien. –Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama mientras Naruto continuaba parado. Le hizo una seña pidiéndole que se acercara y el rubio se sentó con cuidado sobre la cama a su lado.

La verdad era que durante el sexo no había sentido dolor.

Tener sexo con Sasuke podía considerarlo como uno de los mayores placeres que había tenido en su vida. Ni masturbándose había conseguido sentirse así, pero ahora que los efectos del lubricante se estaban pasando, podía sentir la ligera punzación de su trasero que le pedía un descanso. En ese momento trató de no prestarle atención al tamaño del miembro de su compañero entrando y saliendo de ese agujero inexplorado, pero ignorarlo fue sólo temporal.

Agradecía que el dolor fuese muy soportable y pudiese caminar correctamente.

–La primera regla será una del contrato –comenzó Sasuke–: Deberás mantenerte limpio y obedecerme cuando quiera tener sexo contigo –lo miró, sus ojos negros fundiéndose en el azul del cielo–, pero no quiero que soportes algo que no te gusta. Si en algún momento decides que no quieres hacer algo, necesito que me lo digas. No puedo saber lo que piensas y sólo te pido honestidad ¿está bien?

Naruto asintió, el también estaba de acuerdo.

–Segunda regla: Pídeme lo que quieras, por el mes en que vivas aquí serás parte de mi vida diaria, y si necesitas ropa, zapatos, o salir, sólo dilo. –El azabache esperó a que el rubio asintiera.

» Tercer regla: No eres prisionero, puedes salir cuando quieras y hacer con tu propio dinero lo que te apetezca. Sólo avísame cuando lo hagas y no llegues tan tarde. —Prosiguió— Cuarta regla: No invites a nadie aquí sin mi autorización. Prefiero no encontrarme con sorpresas desagradables. –Por alguna razón el azabache recordó a Hinata.

Naruto frunció el ceño asintiendo. No importaba, podía salir a visitar a sus amigos.

–Quinta regla...

–¿Cuántas reglas van a haber? –Preguntó aburrido.

Sasuke lo miro severo. – _Eres sólo mío_.

Un ligero temblor se hizo presente en Naruto, su voz había sonado demandante. Se relamió los labios asintiendo.

" _No podría ser de nadie más."_ Pensó sin ser consciente de ello.

Sasuke se acercó acortando la distancia. Naruto retrocedió, su espalda chocando contra la cabecera de la cama observando ese profundo laberinto de ojos negros. Los labios de moreno estaban ligeramente rojos, y al ver la única luz de la ventana colarse y darle de perfil le pareció la imagen más sexy que pudo haber tenido.

–No quiero verte con nadie más. Te quiero sólo para mi, y dispuesto a tener sexo sólo conmigo. –Le susurró el Uchiha tocando suavemente sus labios.

Sacó un jadeo de Naruto que se adelantó tratando de acortar la distancia para besarlo, pero Sasuke se alejo rápidamente sonriendo. Naruto frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas.

No volvería a caer por los jueguecitos sucios del moreno.

—Toma un baño y vistete, iremos a comer algo. –Le dio la espalda alejándose de la habitación y cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Naruto suspiró observando la habitación. Estaba decorada con un color parecido al de la sala, pero era un poco más pequeña sin dejar de ser espaciosa. Había una cama de sábanas blancas con muchas suaves almohadas junto a una mesita de noche, una cómoda con muchos cajones para guardar cosas, un armario y una ventana que, al pararse para observar a través de ella, daba una esplendorosa vista hacia el atardecer rodeando los diferentes edificios de la ciudad.

El sol se escondía en el horizonte, y desde arriba podía ver lo pequeñas que se veían las personas. Como si sus problemas dejasen de existir y fuésemos insignificantes.

Sonrió.

Estar en el sexto piso le proporcionaba una experiencia maravillosa. Pero no podía ignorar su vida fuera de esas paredes.

 **...**

Naruto miro asombrado al Uchiha y sus ojos se iluminaron. Le había dicho que no quería comer por modales pero la verdad era que los nervios de esa mañana le habían impedido desayunar. ¿Se había dado cuenta?

–Dame un plato de teriyaki y un tazón de ramen para este chico. –Pidió Sasuke a la mesera.

–S-si señor... –La mesera anotó el pedido junto con sus bebidas y salió corriendo con el rostro sonrojado.

Naruto observó cómo la chica juntaba su cabeza hacia otra pelirroja susurrando mientras apuntaba al pelinegro

Suspiró, tendría que acostumbrarse.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante. –¿Celoso?

–¿QUÉ? ¡No! –Rodó los ojos molesto– No eres lindo, no te creas tanto Uchiha... –hizo una pausa entrecerrando los ojos– ¿Te sucede esto a menudo?

–No puedo evitarlo, mis genes lo provocan dobe. –Se encogió de hombros.

 _¿Dobe...?_ Naruto ladeo la cabeza.

–¡Teme! No me digas dobe, mi nombre es Na-ru-to. –Frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín.

Sasuke volvió a sonreír. –Pues ahora te llamaré dobe, dobe.

–¡Teme, teme, teme! –Repitió Naruto como niño mientras le sacaba la lengua–. ¡Tu cara da miedo por lo estreñido que pareces! Yo soy más tierno. –Asintió cruzándose de brazos indignado.

No sabía si era por el sexo que tuvo esa tarde, o si era porque hace mucho no salía con alguien que no fuera Suigetsu o sus compañeros, pero la presencia del rubio le estaba sacando muchas sonrisas en un sólo día.

Era completamente extraño el efecto que Naruto Uzumaki tenía sobre él.

–Aquí tiene. –La mesera dejó los dos platos junto a las bebidas, después le sonrió coquetamente a Naruto y se fue.

Tenía que darle la razón en algo. En verdad era tierno, lo supo desde el principio.

Sasuke admiró cómo la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchaba al ver su plato favorito.

 _¿Desde hace cuánto que no come esto?_ Se preguntó mentalmente.

Naruto degustó con alegría el plato de ramen que tenía enfrente, no había probado uno desde... bueno, desde que Shikamaru lo invitó a comer hace semanas y no pudo terminarlo, pero el hambre le hacía querer devorarlo en un santiamén.

–¿Te duele? –Preguntó de repente el Uchiha, mirándolo seriamente.

–... ¿Qué? –Sorbió el fideo que traía en la boca para agarrar más.

–El trasero –rodó los ojos– ¿Te duele?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, controlándose para no ahogarse con la comida.

–N-No... no me duele. –Desvió la mirada.

–¿Te dolió cuando te penetre? –Cuestionó el azabache interesado.

Naruto empezó a toser, golpeándose el pecho dramáticamente para mirar a Sasuke. ¡¿Eso se preguntaba?! ¿A dónde quería llegar?

–Tampoco... tampoco dolió... –Se sonrojó ligeramente mientras observaba su plato de ramen.

–Bien, eso significa que te gustó. –Sasuke río divertido por la reacción del rubio.

Naruto escuchó atento la risa del azabache. Sus dientes blancos se mostraban resplandecientes, y sus ojos se cerraban enmarcando sus mejillas con esas largas pestañas. Sintió su corazón saltar de la sorpresa, hasta ahora sólo había conocido su sonrisa prepotente y orgullosa.

 _Así que de verdad puede reír._ Pensó sonriendo tiernamente.

Un momento...

–¡N-No es eso! ¡Sasuke-teme! -Se defendió aún más ruborizado pero enojado.

–Me gustaría descubrir aquello que más te excita. –Confesó Sasuke.– Quiero descubrir tus puntos erogéneos. Quiero que convulsiones gritando mi nombre. Quiero que sepas lo que es llegar hasta tu límite y no aguantar más. –Susurró quitándole el aliento al rubio.

La cara de Naruto era un poema. Se había quedado sin habla y su mente procesaba cada palabra dicha por el apolíneo de manera lenta, imaginando escenas de ellos dos en situaciones comprometedoras.

–Y-yo... yo... –Se calló. No sabía que contestar, su corazón latía desbocadamente y sentía que saldría de su pecho en cualquier segundo.

Sasuke lo interrumpió.

–Esta vez lo quise hacer así por ser tu primera vez –poniendo de nuevo su rostro serio lo miró fijamente, la mirada era una daga que lo atravesaba de pies a cabeza–, pero espero que te acostumbres rápido, porque el sexo que vamos a tener de ahora en adelante será mucho más placentero. Sé que en algún momento haré que te corras sin siquiera tocarte.

Si el rostro de Naruto estaba ruborizado a más no poder. Todo era tan nuevo para él.

El trabajo. El sexo. La sumisión. Sasuke.

 _Sasuke._

Tenía el presentimiento de que estar junto a él podría ser la mejor, y la peor experiencia de su vida.

–E-Está bien-dattebayo. –Susurró dejando escapar esa muletilla que salía cuando estaba nervioso. ¿Qué debía responder ante algo así?

–Más adelante quizás hasta te animes a practicar algo más extremo conmigo. –Sonrió dando un sorbo a su bebida.

Naruto imagino a qué tipo de "extremo" se refería, pero el sólo hecho de pensar en eso le asustaba de sobremanera.

La dominación nunca le había gustado, pensaba que sería doloroso y no podría disfrutar de algo así. Su cuerpo temblo involuntariamente al pensar en lo que sucedería en algún momento.

 _¿Realmente sería capaz de hacerlo?_

Viendo el rostro de Naruto tornarse preocupado, Sasuke decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema.

Sí, algo le estaba pasando.

Ese chico había llegado a su vida y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos veía las cosas de forma diferente. Tenía muchas posibilidades, y todas quería probarlas con ese hermoso kitsune de ojos azules.

Pero en ese momento, Sasuke no sabía que el pasado nunca se aleja de nosotros. Siempre regresa en forma de recuerdos, y algunas veces en forma de dagas.

Una chica era incapaz de dejar ir a su primer amor. Y su padre quería obligarlo a cometer el peor error de su vida.

Sasuke era inconsciente de que Naruto sería el único talón de Aquiles que alguna vez llegaría a conocer.

* * *

Fin del primer capítulo. ¿Les está gustando? ¡Me gustaría saberlo!

También pueden encontrar esta historia en Amor Yaoi y en Wattpad, como se les haga más cómodo.

Recuerden que al comentar salvan la vida de un gatito en el mundo. ^^ ~


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Lo usual, Masashi Kishimoto creó estos hermosos personajes. Duermo cada noche pensando en el yaoi que tendría si fuesen míos.

Disfruten del capítulo ^^

* * *

Al siguiente día Naruto despertó sintiendo la calidez de su cama y el abrigo del cobertor. La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana y el sonido de los coches era perceptible desde el sexto piso.

Se despertó estirándose, sintiendo el entumecimiento desaparecer, y caminó hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. El pasillo apenas iluminado lo recibió en solitud hasta que vio movimiento al final del corredor. Caminó sintiendo el frío del piso y observó, en la misma sala del día de ayer, a una joven de cabellos cafés limpiando la poca basura esparcida por el lugar y acomodando los muebles.

La joven al percatarse de Naruto le sonrió. —Buenos días, joven Uzumaki.

—Buenos días... —Contestó extrañado— Hm... ¿has visto a Sasuke?

—El joven Uchiha se fue hace unos minutos a trabajar, nos pidió que limpiaramos y le obedecieramos en cualquier cosa que deseara.

—Entiendo... —Bajó la mirada. Había olvidado que Sasuke trabajaba, pero no sabía que no lo vería por las mañanas— ¿Siempre se va tan temprano?

Avanzó atravesando el lugar hasta llegar a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador, pero lo único que encontró fueron latas de cerveza y... tomates.

 _"¿No tiene comida pero tiene tomates? ¿De verdad?"_ Alzó la ceja divertido.

La joven castaña, que vestía un atuendo sencillo se dirigió a la cocina tras él. —Es normal para él salir temprano a trabajar, hay días en los que no llega a dormir, pero puede que eso cambie si usted está aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Le preguntó curioso, cerrando el refrigerador derrotado al no encontrar comida, se recargó sobre la barra.

—El joven Uchiha no suele traer a nadie a dormir a su apartamento —le sonrió acomodando las sillas de la mesa—. ¿Desea que le traiga algo de comer?

—Hm... si... por favor. —asintió un poco avergonzado por la confesión de la chica.

 _"¿Entonces no es normal para él contratar este tipo de servicios?"_ Pensó con curiosidad.

Unos minutos después, el servicio había subido con una bandeja de comida que a él le parecía rara. Llena de verduras, pescado y algo que parecía crema. La chica rió divertida al percatarse de su poca experiencia, y le enseñó cómo debía comer. Naruto le agradeció silenciosamente mientras degustaba la nueva sensación en su paladar.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó intentando tener un poco de compañía.

No quería quedarse solo en ese apartamento sin saber qué hacer.

—Mi nombre es Tenten Hyuga. ¿El suyo es Naruto Uzumaki, verdad?

Naruto dejó de comer. ¿Hyuga? Ese apellido le era familiar, pero no podía recordar por qué.

—Puedes llamarme Naruto. No me gusta mucho usar formalidades. —Confesó nervioso.

—Si me lo permites, Naruto —declaró Tenten recargando los brazos sobre la mesa—, si vives con el señor Uchiha deberás aprender a usar formalidades más seguido —le sonrió—. Puede que no deje dormir a nadie, pero siendo abogado muchas veces han venido a verlo personas importantes.

Naruto prestó atención a las palabras de la chica.

—¿Entonces Sasuke en verdad es alguien importante?

—Siendo sinceros, he trabajado para el señor Uchiha por 6 años y sé que muchas personas lo consideran alguien muy importante, pero también alguien egocéntrico —chasqueo la lengua—. Creo que sólo lo he visto invitar a su mejor amigo por decisión propia, pero jamás trae a nadie si no es por trabajo.

—¿Su mejor amigo?

—Suigetsu Hozuki. Es un importante abogado también, ambos se conocen desde la universidad y, por lo que he visto, son inseparables. Puede que tú también llegues a conocerlo. —Le sonrió.

Naruto se quedó dubitativo mientras masticaba su desayuno.

Definitivamente había pensado que Sasuke sería alguien serio y sin capacidad para relacionarse socialmente, pero la noticia de que tenía un mejor amigo le hacía sentirse curioso, y en parte nervioso. ¿Debía saber todo esto? ¿Era correcto indagar en su vida sin que Sasuke se lo contara?

 _"Sólo son cosas básicas, no estoy indagando en su vida. Y tampoco es como si Sasuke me lo hubiese prohibido-ttebayo."_ Se reprendió.

—Presiento que usted logrará hacer un gran cambio en la vida del joven Uchiha. —Le dijo Tenten, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Tenten, tu apellido me suena... —recordó— ¿de casualidad conoces a Hinata Hyuga?

La mirada de la chica pasó de sorprendida a triste, y luego la desvío observando al suelo. —Ella es la hermana de mi esposo... —hizo una pausa— Neji falleció hace años, y... bueno, no nos llevamos bien —sonrió tristemente, luego miró a Naruto— ¿usted la conoce?

El rubio no sabía qué decir. No sabía que Hinata tenía un hermano... ni que sus vidas se conectarían de esa forma. Habría reído de no ser por la expresión triste de la chica.

—Hinata es mi jefa. —Le sonrió, tratando de transmitirle ánimos.

Tenten rió. —Espero que nunca la hagas enojar. Sus ojos se ponen fieros cuando se enfurece. —Le guiñó un ojo a Naruto, quien sonrió viendo el valor de la chica para superar la soledad.

—Ya la he visto enojada-ttebayo. No quiero morir joven. —Bromeó.

Ambos rieron, entablando de esa forma una curiosa amistad. Hasta que Tenten recibió una llamada del supervisor y tuvo que volver al trabajo. Naruto volvió a quedarse sólo. El apartamento parecía estar insonorizado, ya que no escuchaba ningún sonido fuera de ahí. Inspeccionó el lugar.

Después de la sala y la cocina estaba el pasillo por el que había salido. Siguió caminando, pasando por 3 puertas cerradas que no pudo abrir, y dos más. Una daba a un baño extremadamente espacioso, y la otra del final del pasillo daba directamente al balcón.

Un balcón demasiado grande.

La vista era espléndida, y el aire le daba directamente en la cara haciéndole sentir una increíble calma. Era un balcón techado, en la esquina estaba un juego de sillas y una mesa de metal. Plantas decoraban la orilla, se preguntó cómo es que Sasuke podía cuidar unas plantas si solía irse temprano y no llegar a dormir, pero entendió que debían ser las empleadas las que se encargaban de mantenerlas vivas.

 _"Sasuke... tienes una vida maravillosa."_ Sonrió tristemente.

Quería tener una vida similar. Pero más que nada, anhelaba sacar a su madre del hospital y darle la vida que ella se merecía. Aún si tenía que seguir trabajando de esa forma después.

 **...**

Unas horas después, Sasuke salía de la oficina con expresión abatida. Había estado horas frente al ordenador revisando los casos que tenía abiertos y hablando con sus clientes, y su única comida había sido algo que había calentado en microondas y un café.

No había visto a Suigetsu en todo el día, y eso evitó que perdiera su paciencia. Sabía que en el momento en que lo viera lo interrogaría, y él quería salir de ahí para ver a Naruto y tener una deliciosa sesión de sexo con el rubio.

 _"¿Qué habrá hecho? ¿Estará bien? ¿Habrá pensado en mi?"_ Pensó con curiosidad.

Probablemente no. Porque quería convencerse a si mismo de que no pensó en el kitsune todo el tiempo. Quería pensar que fue el levantarse tan temprano lo que lo mantuvo distraído mientras revisaba documentos, y no tenía nada que ver con la hermosa criatura que lo esperaba a unos kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando llegó a su apartamento encontró las luces apagadas. Naruto estaba recostado en el sofá con la cabeza sobre un mullido cojín. La televisión estaba prendida, y daba una película que nadie miraba. Probablemente se había quedado despierto esperándolo. Sasuke sonrió con cansancio. La única forma de desestrezarse se había quedado dormida en una posición muy incómoda. Pero no había pasado un día de trabajo sólo para llegar y verlo dormir.

—Naruto... —Susurró acariciando sus mejillas, tratando de despertarlo.

No funcionó. Ahora que lo pensaba, sus mejillas tenían un cierto toque cicatrizado. Desde que lo vio por primera vez había tenido curiosidad por tocar su rostro y saber si eran reales, y en un primer momento no le tomó mucha importancia, pero ahora no podía evitar preguntarse cómo se habían formado esas marcas.

Tuvo que alejar su mano cuando el hermoso chico frente a él abrió los ojos. Aún entrecerrados por la falta de sueño, Naruto se sorprendió de encontrar a Sasuke sentado junto a él. No esperaba que le acariciara las mejillas.

 _Hubo un tiempo en que las había odiado._

—Que bueno que despertaste —susurró Sasuke—. ¿Estuviste esperándome? —Una sonrisa prepotente adornaba su rostro.

—¿Hm? —Naruto, aún somnoliento, se sentó tallando sus ojos para eliminar el sueño. Sasuke observó lo hermoso que se veía el rubio recién despertado. —Si... —lo miró— no sabía si cocinar algo o sólo esperarte, pero nunca se me dio bien la cocina y me estaba aburriendo sin hacer nada...

Reparó en que la televisión silenciada aún estaba prendida y se apresuró en apagarla. No quería que Sasuke creyera que se aprovechaba de sus cosas.

—Sólo tenías que llamar al servicio, usuratonkachi. No tengo nada que puedas usar de la nevera.

Naruto no se inmutó por el nuevo insulto. En cambio lo miro con curiosidad.

—Me di cuenta, pero... ¿no te gusta cocinar?

Sasuke calló unos segundos antes de responder. Naruto prosiguió.

—Entiendo que con tu trabajo debe ser difícil encontrar tiempo para hacerlo, pero siempre he pensado que una comida es mucho mejor si la prepara alguien a quien aprecias. —Sonrió.

Él solía cocinarle a su madre tiempo atrás, hasta que entendió que quemar la cocina no era lo que un buen chef haría.

—Me gustaba, hace mucho tiempo... —Respondió el azabache en un susurró.

 _"Cuando aún tenía una familia."_ Pensó.

Quería evitar pensar en la vida que tenía antes de elegir una carrera. Añoraba los recuerdos que aún persistían en su mente.

Pero ahora mismo no quería hablar de eso.

En ese momento, el rubio sintió una mano acariciar su abdomen, bajando lentamente hasta su pantalón y acariciándolo sobre la ropa.

Eso fue tan inesperado que le sacó un jadeo.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró el azabache en su oído— tuve un día muy pesado hoy, y lo único que deseaba era venir aquí y poseer todo tu cuerpo.

Era graciosa la manera en que ambos deseaban callar sus propios pensamientos, perdiéndose en el tacto del otro y olvidando al resto del mundo.

Sasuke pasó su lengua por el cuello de Naruto, quien se estremeció bajo su toque gimiendo bajito. Ese lugar siempre había sido su debilidad, y ahora Sasuke sonreía dándose cuenta de eso.

—Parece que descubrí tu primer punto erogeneo, Naruto... —siguió repartiendo besos, esta vez estirando su delgada camisa y mordiendo la suave piel de su hombro— me preguntó cuál otro lugar te hará delirar.

Naruto cerró los ojos disfrutando del calor que le producían los labios del moreno.

No quería admitirlo, pero estar con Sasuke Uchiha le provocaba una excitación que nunca había conocido antes.

—S-Si... —gimió— Sasu... ke...

Sasuke sonrió. —Dime _daddy_ , Naruto. Quiero escucharte.

—D-Daddy... —gimió más fuerte cuando la mano de Sasuke comenzó a recorrer su piel debajo del pantalón.

Cada vez que Sasuke jugaba con el miembro de Naruto, el rubio sentía su piel arder. Quería más, mucho más. Quería volver a sentir la misma sensación de llenado que el día de ayer.

Pero una pregunta lo embargo.

Miro con detenimiento al azabache. Había alejado la mano del miembro del rubio y ahora desabrochaba su camisa.

—Sas... Daddy —se corrigió— ¿usaremos el lubricante otro vez?

Sasuke miró los grandes ojos azules que lo interrogaban y sonrió. —¿Te gustó que lo usará?

El ojiazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y bajar la mirada. —N-No... bueno s-si... pero...

Sasuke puso su pulgar en sus labios, acariciándolos, y haciendo que Naruto alzará la vista, se encontró con el moreno mordiendo su propio labio de forma lenta y sensual.

—Si te gustó podemos intentarlo. —Le dijo, antes de alzar al rubio entre sus brazos para llevarlo a su habitación.

Naruto grito por la sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo sintió algo cálido en su corazón.

¿Qué sería eso?

 **...**

—Señor, le traigo las estadísticas semanales.

El hombre, cuyo nombre había olvidado, avanzó con pasos directos hacia el escritorio y depósito una pila de papeles sobre éste.

Fugaku Uchiha suspiró. Parecía que el trabajo nunca terminaba, pero manejar una de las mejores compañías a nivel internacional valía totalmente la pena.

Sólo le hubiese gustado que sus hijos pensaran lo mismo.

—Gracias, eh... —Lo miró esperando a que el otro respondiera.

—Akimichi Choza, señor. —Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y una inclinación.

—Akimichi... —murmuró pensativo— ¿Eres el nuevo interno, verdad?

Choza lo observó asintiendo. —Si, señor. Empecé hace sólo unos días pero hoy sustituyo a su asistente por problemas personales.

Fugaku volvió a suspirar. —Shibi siempre tiene problemas familiares. Me sorprende que hoy faltara.

Ser el asistente sustituto, en lugar de sólo un interno más, parecía una oportunidad perfecta para Choza. Al aceptar el trabajo, muchos le habían informado sobre lo estricto que era el señor Fugaku Uchiha. Se había sorprendido mucho cuando descubrió que su trabajo no sólo se centraría en recibir llamadas y organizar reuniones. El mismo Shibi Aburame le había dado una explicación completa de la forma en que debía dirigirse a su jefe para no enfurecerlo. Bien sabía que Choza necesitaba el dinero para mantener a su familia, y él pensaba que si iba a trabajar por su hijo, lo haría bien.

Bajo la vista, preparándose para informar de la situación.

—El señor Aburame mencionó que su hijo...

—Bueno, no importa —lo interrumpió, lo observó analítico— le descontaré este día de su paga. Ahora —se inclinó hacia delante en el asiento— ¿qué sabes sobre mi hijo?

Choza se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta. Su trabajo como asistente era acatar las órdenes de su jefe, pero también organizar la vigilancia que Fugaku le ponía a su hijo menor.

Levantó la mirada.

—Supervise la vigilancia del joven Sasuke como ordenó. Aparentemente —titubeó— tiene un nuevo compañero de piso.

Eso llamó la atención de Fugaku, quien levantó la ceja sorprendido. ¿Un nuevo compañero?

¿Un chico?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Choza se resignó. Tenía que informarle a su jefe aunque eso le molestara.

—El día de ayer un chico rubio se presentó en el departamento de Sasuke con una maleta. Sospechamos que vive con él debido a que no se le vio salir las siguientes horas. —Hizo una pausa pensativo— Puede que sólo sea alguien a quien está ayudando.

Fugaku se levantó con el ceño fruncido. Caminó hasta quedar de pie frente al gran cristal que separaba su oficina de una caída de 60 pisos.

—Conozco a Sasuke más que nadie. —Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda— Nunca haría algo como eso. Es una persona introvertida que evita las relaciones.

Choza asintió. Había leído los expedientes para informarse.

—¿Quiere que investiguemos, señor?

—Si —declaró—. Pero también quiero que llames a alguien —volteó encontrándose con la mirada confundida de su asistente—. Es tiempo de que Sasuke conozca su destino y lo afronte.

No dejaría que su hijo menor llegara a tener sentimientos más profundos por ese chico misterioso.

No dejaría que su hijo se volviera un sucio homosexual.

—Y quiero un reporte completo sobre ese chico rubio para esta tarde. Eso es todo, Akimichi.

Choza asintió. Bien era sabido por todos los departamentos que su jefe era un gran homofóbico, las personas siempre sacaban rumores y teorías sobre el por qué era de esa forma, y entendía que la noticia de su hijo viviendo con otro chico llegase a confundirlo. Pero no podía hacer nada, era su jefe después de todo, y su propósito en ese trabajo era ser un buen asistente que se mereciera un buen sueldo.

Había llegado la hora de actuar.

Esa misma tarde Choza se encargaría personalmente de realizar la llamada, revisar las cámaras de seguridad, y al mismo tiempo, atender cada llamada dirigida hacia el señor Fugaku.

Le parecía algo injusto lo que su padre quería hacerle a su hijo. Sabía que era alguien estricto, y que su forma de pensar lo había llevado hasta la cima... ¿pero hacer eso sólo porque su hijo aceptó vivir con otro hombre?

Realmente a él no le importaba. Si alguna vez le pasara, el siempre buscaría la felicidad de Chouji por encima de todo lo demás.

 **...**

Empezaba a pensar en su vida antes de Sasuke.

La mañana siguiente el moreno se había dignado a avisarle que se iba a trabajar. Entendía perfectamente que tuviese poco tiempo al ser alguien ocupado, pero agradecía saber cuándo tendría que morir de aburrimiento y cuándo no.

Ahora yacía tirado en su nueva cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, y una maleta desordenada llena de ropa que debía arreglar en los armarios, y fotos que siempre recordaba con añoranza.

Las dos semanas antes de llegar ahí habían pasado a ser sólo recuerdos, aunque estaban más frescos que la realidad misma. Recordaba perfectamente a Shikamaru explicándole todo lo que, hasta ese momento, ignoraba de su mejor amigo.

—Sabes que mi padre trabajó para una gran compañía, pero nunca te expliqué cual. —Le había dicho. Su rostro mostraba serenidad.

En esos momentos caminaban ignorando a los transeúntes que llenaban las avenidas principales. Edificios de gran altura se mostraban en una de las regiones más ricas de todo Japón. Naruto se sentía nervioso, no acostumbraba caminar por ahí, siempre se sentía íntimidado por lo imponentes que le parecían los grandes hoteles, y las grandes empresas formadas de cristal. Pero a Shikamaru parecía no incomodarle el hecho de que las personas los observarán con críticas plasmadas en sus rostros.

Después de todo, no es que Naruto tuviera la mejor ropa. Y a Shikamaru le molestaban tener que arreglarse todos los días.

A decir verdad, la ropa de Naruto era demasiado vieja. La había usado por tantos años que había olvidado desde cuando las tenía. Pero Shikamaru nunca le decía nada sobre su aspecto, y esa era una de las cosas que más admiraba de su amigo. A pesar de ser tan inteligente, no era envidioso. Y era alguien muy sincero, que siempre había buscado su felicidad.

—Pensé que tu padre había renunciado y ahora vendía sus propios productos. —Mencionó Naruto curioso.

—Lo hizo, pero aún conozco a muchas personas en ese lugar. —Dijo Shikamaru bostezando.

Los pasos de ambos los llevaron hasta un edificio, a la vista enorme, en el que les abrieron las puertas dejándolos pasar.

—Bienvenidos a Konoha. —Una chica bien vestida llegó a recibirlos, Naruto se sintió fuera de lugar con su atuendo por primera vez— Mi nombre es Hinata Hyug... ¿Shikamaru?

La mirada de la chica se dirigió hacia su amigo, y Naruto intercaló la vista entre ambos.

—¿Entonces se conocen? —Preguntó con más curiosidad que antes.

Shikamaru suspiró, luego sonrió. —Naruto, ella es Hinata Hyuga. Una vieja amiga —la tal Hinata se sonrojo cuando notó la mirada que le dirigió el rubio—. Hinata, él es Naruto Uzumaki. Necesito que lo transformes en un baby lo antes posible.

—¿Eh...? Oh... —Los ojos de la chica no pudieron evitar mostrar desilusión. —Claro... eres gay ¿por qué otra cosa sino estarías aquí? —Susurró con lástima.

—Oye, espera un minuto —llamó su atención—. Yo no soy gay.

Tanto Hinata como Shikamaru se quedaron observándolo. La chica había sentido un pequeño atisbo de esperanza al escucharlo decir eso, pero...

—Shikamaru... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento... a solas? —Preguntó con timidez.

Shikamaru volvió a suspirar. Ya se esperaba esa reacción.

—Naruto, espera aquí un momento.

Se fue antes de que al rubio se le ocurriera pedir que no lo dejara solo. Naruto se quedó estático observándolos a ambos alejarse hacia una esquina en donde no pudiera escuchar su conversación.

 _"¿Por qué esa chica creía que era gay-dattebayo?"_ Pensó con sorna.

Ahora que podía admirar el edificio, se sorprendió viendo la cantidad de personas que recorrían sus pasillos. Desde lejos podía observar el gran espacio que abarcaba. Parecía que estaba dentro de un lugar recién construido por la blancura y el brillo del piso. En medio del lobby se encontraba una caseta que, suponía, era para visitas. Y a cada lado, dos grandes escaleras conducían a los siguientes pisos. En medio de estas había un elevador.

 _"Woah. ¿Qué es este lugar?"_ Se preguntó. Antes de dirigirse hacia la caseta para investigar.

—Oiga señor ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

El hombre uniformado ladeo la cabeza, preguntándose si ese chico estaría en lugar correcto.

Por otro lado...

—Explícame —lo miró con interrogación— ¿qué hace Naruto aquí si no es gay?

La mirada de Hinata era de enojo, aunque nunca lograba verse exactamente furiosa. Shikamaru rascó su cabeza mientras desvíaba su mirada.

—Eh... —no sabía cómo comenzar— escucha, Naruto necesita el dinero —suspiró—. Sabes que no estaría aquí si no fuese algo muy importante.

Hinata suavizó su mirada.

—¿Está en problemas, no? —Preguntó— ¿Drogas? ¿Extorsión? Tenemos chicos que pasan de todo aquí.

—No es nada de eso —negó con la cabeza—. Su madre está en el hospital, y sólo puede salvarla con una cirugía que le costaría millones.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. —¿Entonces trajiste aquí a tu amigo no gay, porque...?

—Aunque me cueste admitirlo —desvío la mirada, observando a Naruto hablar con el guardia de la caseta—. Es un chico muy necio. Y si no lo ayudaba de alguna forma y otra terminaría herido, o aún peor, muerto en un callejón —susurró, miró a la chica—. No quiero que Naruto sufra.

La chica sonrió. —¿Estás diciendo que confías en nosotros de nuevo?

—Estoy diciendo que confiare en ustedes de nuevo —puntualizó—. Cuando mi padre trabajaba aquí solía decirme que aborrecía este tipo de trabajos. Pero sé que confiaba en ustedes, y yo sé que no existe otro lugar en donde Naruto podría tener un futuro con estos negocios.

Shikamaru había bajado la mirada. Hinata observó cómo el Nara parecía verdaderamente preocupado por la seguridad de Naruto, y comprendió que ambos eran muy importantes el uno para el otro.

Sonrió con gracia.

—¿Entiendes que sólo trabajamos con gente homosexual?

—Si... lo sé —su mirada se tornó nerviosa—. Pensé en 200 formas de decirle a Naruto mientras veníamos de camino aquí... pero ninguna terminaba de buena manera. —Suspiró.

Hinata colocó una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto de apoyo. —No te preocupes, yo le explicaré todo de manera en que lo acepte.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

—¿Estas segura de que lograrás hacerlo? Naruto es una persona muy... especial.

—Hubo un tiempo en que fui una gran estudiante de leyes —le guiñó el ojo—, sé cómo convencer a una persona.

—Muchas gracias, Hinata.

Ambos sonrieron, felices de poder ayudar al chico hiperactivo que pronto los creería unos locos. Pero un grito proveniente de la caseta frente a ellos les alertó de que algo sucedía.

—SHIKAMARUUUUUUUUUUU —Naruto llegó corriendo a esconderse tras el pelinegro— ¡Quieren venderme a un gay-ttebayo! ¡Mi virginidad corre peligro, sácame de aquí!

El Nara suspiró con cansancio, empezando a cuestionar las decisiones que había tomado para apoyar al rubio, y Hinata rió divertida, viendo a la gente mirar a Naruto con sorpresa y cuestionamiento.

Tenía mucho que enseñarle.

Aunque eso había sido hace semanas. Ahora Naruto no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado su vida.

En Konoha le habían enseñado a sacar su lado más posesivo, y a pensar en la sumisión de una forma más erotica. No era tanto el hecho de desconocer ese mundo como el desconocer que él mismo podía ser capaz de algo así.

Había pasado por muchos cambios de imagen, demasiadas clases al día con personas que le enseñaron los modales de un Sugar Baby, horas de lectura sobre las prácticas del sexo, y mucha, muuuuucha insistencia de parte de Hinata para que finalmente decidiera dar un paso adelante. Cuando el momento de crear su perfil llegó, Naruto ya había revisado los demás perfiles por simple curiosidad.

Pero él no quería ser como ellos. No quería ser alguien escondiéndose detrás de una bonita foto. Y aunque le costará mucho más tiempo, quería que lo eligieran por ser quien era, y no un idiota sonriendo con una pose estúpida.

Y lo había conseguido.

—Naruto, si editaras tu foto tendrías más clientes —le sugirió Hinata—. Sabes que no hay problema si sólo agregas un poco más de luz...

—Sé a qué te refieres Hinata... —bajó la mirada— pero si me falsifico a mi mismo ¿quién me asegura que no me comprará alguien peor? ¿alguien que sólo busque una belleza que lo satisfaga?

La sala llena de espejos le devolvía la mirada cada vez que volteaba a los lados. Hace dos días que Naruto se había puesto de acuerdo con la ojiperla para, por fin, arriesgarse y salir al mundo exterior. Luces profesionales se dispersaban al rededor de la habitación tratando de captar sus mejores ángulos, y una cámara profesional se encontraba lista para ser ocupada en cualquier momento.

Hinata hizo una mueca. En verdad quería ayudar a Naruto, pero no podía obligarlo a elegir.

—De acuerdo. Sólo... haz la mejor sonrisa que tengas ¿si? —le sonrió tratando de animarlo.

Pero Naruto era incapaz de salir bien en las fotos. Siempre se había considerado una persona sosa, y con falta de gracia, y después de (al menos) 10 intentos por encontrar una foto que le agradase, finalmente optó por rendirse y seguir esperando.

—Hinata, creo que... mejor esperamos más tiempo. No me siento preparado. —Confesó con nerviosismo.

La chica abrió los ojos pensativa. —¿Bromeas? Estoy segura de que cualquiera querría pagar por tener a alguien como tú por unos días —le sonrió tiernamente, se alejó de la cámara acercándose al ojiazul y lo obligó a cerrar los ojos—. Te ayudaré... Imagina un momento de tu vida. Algo que te haga sentir una felicidad extrema, y lleva esos pensamientos a tu sonrisa.

» No pienses en nada más que en esos recuerdos. Imagina que vuelves a esa vida que tuviste y que harías exactamente lo mismo, porque eso te convirtió en la persona que eres hoy.

Naruto escuchó atento cada palabra y suspiró con resignación. —Está bien.

Tal pareciera que las palabras de la chica lo ayudaron, porque horas más tarde un nuevo comprador se había interesado por nadie más y nadie menos que el mismo Naruto...

Sí, su vida estaba cambiando demasiado rápido.

Demasiados nuevos sentimientos. Demasiados cambios de perspectiva.

Apenas hace unos días se había considerado completamente heterosexual y ahora le encantaba ser penetrado por un adonis orgulloso.

 _"Quién lo diría. Al final resultaron gustarme más los lubricantes."_ Pensó divertido.

Todo el miedo que había sentido el día de ayer, todos los nervios que tuvo mientras arreglaba su maleta, habían quedado en el olvido. Al menos por el momento. Ya le habían advertido que la primera vez siempre dolía, pero agradecía haber conocido al engreído Sasuke Uchiha.

Podía decir sonriente que había salido victorioso de su primer experiencia homosexual.

Tomó su celular y llamó a Shikamaru, esperando que esta vez sí le contestara la llamada.

Esperó unos segundos con impaciencia, y cuando la voz del pelinegro sonó del otro lado de la línea, su sonrisa se ensanchó, y su corazón saltó feliz.

—Hola, Shikamaru.

El ojiazul pasó gran parte de la tarde riendo, mientras le contaba a su mejor amigo la divertida experiencia que había tenido.

Sin entrar en detalles, por supuesto. Pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba volver a hablar con él.

 **...**

—¿Me vas a decir?

—No. —Le dirigió una mirada molesta.

—¡Por favor, Sasuke! —contestó dolido— Yo siempre te cuento mis experiencias con lujo de detalle.

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio. Era la quinta vez que Suigetsu lo interrogaba, y comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Luego de no haberlo visto en todo el día anterior, el peliblanco se había presentado con la excusa de que extrañaba pasar el tiempo con su mejor amigo. Aunque en realidad sólo fue eso, una excusa. Su verdadera intención era sacarle a Sasuke la información que pudiera sobre el hermoso kitsune que le había regalado. Pero el arisco de su amigo parecía no haber ablandado su corazón ni siquiera un poco.

¿De verdad era ese tal Naruto la respuesta que estaba buscando? Quería averiguarlo.

Aunque sus investigaciones ya le habían causado un par de golpes de parte del pelinegro.

—Nunca te he pedido que me expliques tus relaciones con lujo de detalle —rebatió—. No te met...

—Si, si. "No te metas en mis asuntos." —rodó los ojos imitando la voz de Sasuke, quien lo miró asesinamente antes de voltear su mirada al computador otra vez—. Pero no te das cuenta de lo importante que es esto —continuó argumentando—. Naruto bien podría ser la persona que por fin te haga ablandar un poco, y sigues negándomelo.

Hizo un puchero. Sasuke lo miró con interrogación.

—¿A qué te refieres con "ablandar un poco" idiota?

Suigetsu se cruzó de brazos y se sentó encima del escritorio. —¿No es obvio? Necesitabas algo dulce que cambiara tu vida aburrida, y tu carácter. —Sonrió mostrando sus afilados dientes.

El azabache fijó su mirada en él. —Suigetsu... sabes muy bien lo que dice el contrato. ¿Qué intentas decir?

—Entiendo bien el contrato —se defendió—, sólo te digo que... algo en ti cambió en el momento en que viste a ese rubio. Y no puedes negarmelo.

Y tenía razón. Sasuke no podía negarlo.

Ni con todo el papeleo del mundo habría dejado de pensar en Naruto Uzumaki. Ni con todas las preguntas de Suigetsu lograría cambiar la sensación de felicidad que aún conservaba del recuerdo de su hermoso cuerpo.

Y el sexo. Dios, el sexo.

Lo había necesitado desde hace mucho.

—Al menos dime que no pagué en vano y perdió la virginidad ese mismo día. —Le imploró el de ojos lilas.

Sasuke sonrió con sorna. —Lo hizo. Y planeo seguir disfrutando de él hasta el momento en que termine el contrato.

Suigetsu interpretó esa sonrisa como pura altanería. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él quería pensar que Naruto lograría despertar a Sasuke, y lo traería al mundo real. Que haría algo que nadie más pudo hacer, incluyéndolo.

Estaba a punto de contestar a su afirmación cuando un chico castaño entró por la puerta de su oficina, interrumpiendo su conversación.

—Disculpe, señor Uchiha. Tiene una llamada en la línea 9. —Le informó.

—Gracias, Inuzuka. —Kiba asintió antes de salir corriendo.

El peliblanco no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido. ¿Sasuke agradeciendo? Eso sí que era nuevo.

—Me gustaría que dejaramos esta conversación para más tarde —el pelinegro no pudo evitar aprovecharse de la situación para correr a su amigo fuera de la oficina—. Ve a hacer tu trabajo Suigetsu. A tus clientes no les gusta que los hagas esperar.

Suigetsu refunfuñó, pero asintió con pesadez. Más tarde no escaparía del interrogatorio.

Sasuke observó su puerta cerrarse antes de levantar el auricular del teléfono y colocarlo en su oreja. No pensaba que, al hacerlo, un nuevo episodio de su vida se abriría deseando arruinar el anterior.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun —la voz acaramelada del otro lado hizo que todos sus sentidos se dispararan—. ¿Ya almorzaste?

—Sakura... —Jadeó.

La voz animada se escuchaba tan melosa y odiosa como Sasuke la recordaba.

¿Por qué lo llamaba? Había cortado toda forma de comunicación con ella desde hace meses. Era imposible que atendieran la llamada, les había dejado muy en claro a los demás que cualquier intento de su parte debían rechazarlo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Era imposible que Sakura Haruno llamara por nada.

—No culpes a tus amigos, Sasuke-kun. Ellos no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. —Dijo, adivinando lo que el otro estaba pensando.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. —¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakura? ¿No entendiste nuestra última conversación?

Escuchó a la chica tomar aire y reír, antes de decir las únicas palabras que podrían destrozar a un Uchiha.

Especialmente a la vida que él había comenzado a crear.

—Sasuke-kun —susurró con voz melosa, podía notar la felicidad emanando de cada palabra, mientras que el nerviosismo de Sasuke aumentaba— ¿No te enteraste? Tu padre quiere que nos casemos.

Había evitado relacionarse con Sakura después de ese incidente hace muchos años.

No quería saber nada de ella. Aquella vez, su bromita casi le costaba una vida.

Una vida humana.

—¿Qu... Qué estás diciendo? —Preguntó con diversión— Debió ser una broma...

—Sabes tan bien como yo que tu padre no bromea.

La chica pelirrosa enredo un dedo en el cable que conectaba el teléfono. Se sentía feliz, como si por fin la vida estuviera de su lado.

Cuando Sakura Haruno recibió la sorpresiva llamada del empresario más exitoso de los últimos años, no podía creerlo.

Pensaba que Sasuke Uchiha había tratado de eliminar toda comunicación con ella, pero de repente un día su padre la llamaba y le pedía que se casara con el chico más guapo y sexy del mundo.

Seguía sin poder creer la suerte que tenía.

—Sakura —escuchó la hermosa voz aterciopelada del otro lado de la línea, esa voz capaz de hacerla estremecer sin siquiera pensarlo— Mi padre sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso —argumentó—. Puede ser muy estricto a veces, pero nunca me obligaría a casarme con alguien. Especialmente contigo.

Sasuke se encontraba tratando de controlar su propia desesperación

No podía ser cierto. No podía creer ninguna palabra de lo que le dijera esa chica. Tenía que interrogar a su padre al respecto.

Sakura sonrió. —Ve a hablar con él. Pregúntale cualquier cosa, y sabrás la verdad —hizo una pausa—. Sé que sigues molesto por ese pequeño incidente, pero...

—¡¿Pequeño?! —Sasuke no se rió solamente porque el recuerdo no le causaba ninguna risa— Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de mi. No vuelvas a llamarme.

—Sasuk...

La línea cortada fue la única respuesta que recibió. Sasuke suspiró mirando a su teléfono.

Debía estar soñando. Eso no podía ser verdad ¿o si? Cuando despertará estaría en su habitación, a punto de despedirse del rubio para irse a trabajar.

Pero no despertaba. Y la ansiedad quería apoderarse de él.

Maldición.

¿Por qué el destino siempre intentaba arrebatarle todo lo bueno que había creado?

* * *

¡Sean bienvenidos a la calma antes de la tormenta! _*Risa malvada*_

Sé que esa última llamada pudo parecer cliché, pero un poquito de eso nunca hace daño ¿no...? ¡Ademas! Sasuke y Sakura tienen sus propias razones para ser como son, lo verán dentro de poco.

 _Los dejaré pensando cuál es el gran problema que separó sus vidas (?)_

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya entretenido. Por favor dejénme un review comentándome lo que opinan. Un gatito en el mundo se los agradecerá :)**

Gracias por leer, hasta pronto ~


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto posée todo, incluyendo mi pobre alma. Yo sólo me dedico a fantasear con un mundo shinobi lleno de amor ~

* * *

—¡Quiero que me des una explicación! —Gritaba frente al gran escritorio, en donde abundaba una pila de papeles sin revisar.

El hombre sentado en su silla suspiró con cansancio. No esperaba que se presentara ante él sólo unas horas después de haber hecho el arreglo. Pero le sorprendía más saber que su hijo ni siquiera lo había considerado. Este sería un gran paso en su vida, y Sasuke parecía odiar la buena decisión que había tomado para él.

—Y yo te estoy pidiendo que bajes la voz —su mirada fría penetró en los huesos de Sasuke, haciendo que chasqueara los dientes con enfado—. Tienes más de 30 años, me parece justo que comiences a pensar en tu futuro.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Conocía a su padre.

O al menos pensó que lo hacía hasta hace unas horas. ¿Pero intentar casarlo con alguien? Y no sólo con alguien normal ¡¿sino con Sakura Haruno?! ¿Cómo la conocía su padre? ¿Desde cuándo lo había planeado sin decirle nada...? Jamás pensó que estaría de pie delante del hombre que lo crió exigiéndole una explicación razonable.

Porque no sólo estaba tomando decisiones sin consultarle. Se estaba metiendo con SU vida. Y eso era algo que no permitiría fácilmente.

—No puedo creerlo. De verdad... —llevó ambas manos a su cabello y lo revolvió, demasiadas preguntas embargaban su mente, sus pasos iban de un lado a otro por la oficina tratando de distraer sus pensamientos— ¿Por qué haces esto, padre? ¿Tan necesitado estás de verme con alguien? ¿Y por qué precisamente con Sakura de entre todas las personas? —Preguntó con desesperación.

Fugaku sonrió con convicción. —El que conozcas a esa chica es mera coincidencia. —Se levantó con elegancia, rodeando la silla y caminando hasta el gran ventanal detrás, observando el letrero del hospital que se encontraba a sólo unas calles de ahí— Su padre es el dueño de uno de los hospitales que rentan nuestra tecnología. Ambos hicimos un acuerdo hace años para que se unieran las familias. Es una buena forma de expandir nuestro negocio.

Sus manos detrás del cuerpo en expresión relajada no tenían nada que ver con la mirada que el azabache le mandaba.

¿Desde hace años? No. Seguía sin poder creer algo como eso.

Podrían haber miles de razones por las que Fugaku lo quisiera casar con alguien, pero la aparición repentina de Sakura no era una coincidencia. Y justo cuando había llevado al rubio a su apartamento su padre parecía haber recordado que existía.

Algo no estaba bien, y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso.

—No lo haré —se negó rotundamente—. Por mi, tú y la compañía pueden seguir arruinando la vida de los demás, pero no la mía.

Eso hizo que Fugaku frunciera el ceño. Volteó a ver a su hijo que lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

—No sabes lo que dices. —Respondió. Caminó de vuelta a su escritorio pero se mantuvo de pie.

Sasuke le sonrió. Ningún atisbo de felicidad en sus labios, sólo molestia. —Tú eres el que no sabe lo que dice —hizo una mueca de enfado—. ¿Crees que pasaré el resto de mi vida con alguien que elegiste por negocios? —negó— Puede que no me conozcas, y que me hayas ignorado por muchos años –lo miró con determinación—, pero yo no soy Itachi. No puedes obligarme a hacer esto.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —Fugaku no podía escuchar ninguna palabra más, golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano haciendo que Sasuke diera un brinco— ¡Itachi se fue! No quiero que digas nada más sobre ese marica —respiró fuertemente—. Yo no crié un hijo homosexual. Y eso es precisamente lo que espero de ti.

Y Sasuke lo entendió. Su padre sabía que Naruto estaba viviendo con él y tenía miedo de descubrir que el único heredero que le quedaba era un homosexual.

¿Pero cómo lo sabía? Quizás había colocado cámaras en su departamento... pero descartó la idea al pensar que su padre le habría echado en cara el sexo en el sofá con el rubio.

Entonces lo mantenía vigilado.

Lo observó recuperar la respiración y Sasuke inhaló aire apartando la mirada. Ahora entendía que su padre no lo había ignorado. Había hecho absolutamente todo lo contrario. Había indagado en su vida más de lo que debía.

Pero no importaba si incluso decidía poner cámaras. Su padre no podía decidir cómo vivir.

—Padre —lo llamó, Fugaku calmó su semblante—. Jamás te he pedido algo... lo sabes bien. Siempre te mantuviste alejado y te preocupaste más por Itachi que por mí. Así que no intentes verme como tu hijo mayor —sus brazos se mantenían cruzados, su mirada era de conformismo—. Mi vida dejó de relacionarse contigo desde el momento en que decidí ser abogado... Y no importa lo mucho que insistas. No harás que cambie de opinión —suspiró diciendo las que serian sus últimas palabras en aquella estúpida discusión—. Quiero que entiendas bien eso, porque Sakura Haruno y yo jamás nos vamos a comprometer.

Fugaku se sentó de nuevo tras el escritorio. Vio a Sasuke dar la vuelta con paso rápido y cerrar la puerta tras su espalda, saliendo de la oficina.

Al momento de escuchar el seguro de la puerta, sacó su celular y llamó al que, por ahora, era su nuevo asistente.

Choza Akimichi le respondió al tercer timbre.

—¿Qué necesita, señor? —Le preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea. En esos momentos se encontraba revisando los documentos que le habían llevado.

—Akimichi —habló con voz monótona—. ¿Tienes lista la información que te pedí?

Choza asintió a pesar de que Fugaku no podía verlo. —Tenemos algo, señor. Pero llevará más tiempo investigar más sobre el chico rubio.

Fugaku suspiró recargándose en su asiento. —Dime que tienes un nombre.

—Sí, señor —Choza hizo una pausa revisando entre los documentos, el otro hombre espero unos segundos mientras escuchaba el sonido de las hojas—. Naruto Uzumaki, tiene 21 años.

Fugaku sonrió. ¿Así que ese chico era el que había cambiado el comportamiento de su hijo?

—Investiga todo lo que puedas. Necesito toda la información que encuentres. —Ordenó.

Choza volvió a asentir.

—Sí, señor. Le entregaré el resumen en unas horas.

—Perfecto Akimichi. Haz un buen trabajo. —Dijo antes de colgar.

Sonrió dando vuelta a la silla para admirar el atardecer abarcando lo alto del cielo por la ventana. Los grandes cristales de los edificios que lo rodeaban se veían como si fueran diamantes. Tan resplandecientes y platinados con el reflejo del sol.

Si su hijo decidía ser independiente, haría que cada elección que tomara lo llevara directo al futuro que él tenía planeado.

Sasuke Uchiha tenía que casarse con una mujer. Y esa chica les traería grandes beneficios a ambos.

Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano Sasuke se daría cuenta. Un niño de 20 años no tenía nada que ofrecerle que la hija de Kizashi Haruno no pudiera.

 **...**

—Sasuke... —Preguntó con cautela— ¿estás bien?

—No, Suigetsu. Definitivamente no estoy nada bien.

El semblante, usualmente serio del Uchiha, mostraba una mueca de enfado que Suigetsu miro con curiosidad.

El moreno había llegado a la oficina hace sólo unas horas. Lo último que había sabido de Sasuke fue que recibió la llamada, y minutos después avisó que saldría, sorprendiendo a todo el departamento por apartarse de su apretada agenda un segundo. Porque Sasuke Uchiha nunca tenía tiempo libre. Era alguien ocupado que siempre prefería el trabajo a las relaciones humanas, y era extraño verlo salir tan apresuradamente.

Para Suigetsu fue aún más extraño cuando, horas después, Sasuke entró por las puertas cabizbajo.

¿Qué había pasado que fuese tan grave como para alterar a Sasuke de ese modo? Él nunca dejaba que lo vieran de esa forma. Con lástima. Siempre lo había visto levantar la cara orgullosa cuando algo le salía mal.

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo —lo animó—. Puedo ser un idiota a veces, pero te escucharé.

El azabache sonrió. Suigetsu era el único que reconocería ser un idiota y una buena persona al mismo tiempo.

Ambos habían vuelto a la oficina, encerrándose con seguro en caso de que a algún otro audaz se le ocurriera molestarlo en esos momentos. El azabache se había sentado de vuelta en su escritorio, ignorando todo el papeleo que alguien había colocado encima mientras no estaba, y Suigetsu había jalado una silla hasta ponerla enfrente. Ahora se movía levemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la silla rotatoria, tratando de no parecer ansioso.

—Mi padre quiere que me case. —Soltó sin más.

Hubo un momento en que Sasuke observó la silla de Suigetsu flanquear. El peliblanco casi se caía, con una expresión sorprendida plasmada en su rostro.

—¿Eh...? ¿Qué dijiste? —Su boca se abrió en un gesto gracioso. Pero no para Sasuke, quien frunció los labios.

—Y decidió que la pareja perfecta sería Sakura.

—¡Un momento! —lo detuvo con las manos en el aire— Demasiada información no puede ser procesada. ¿Regresamos a la parte en donde se supone que odias a Sakura? —Lo miró con interrogación.

No hacía falta que le explicara quién era ella. El de ojos lila conocía muy bien a la chica que había arruinado una parte de su vida muchos años atrás.

Sakura Haruno era la única persona con la que no podría hablar sin querer enterrarla bajo tierra.

—No se supone, Suigetsu —lo miró cruzando sus brazos—. Yo la odio. —Afirmó.

El mencionado alzó la vista sorprendido.

—¿Entonces no aceptaste, cierto? —Analizó las expresiones del Uchiha— Dime por Diosito mi pastor que no aceptaste hacer una estupidez tan grande.

Parecía que el peliblanco saltaría en cualquier momento a sacudirlo de los hombros.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. —¿Crees que dejaría a mi padre controlar mi vida? —Sonrió con sorna— Le dejé en claro que sus asuntos no tenían que ver conmigo. No me importa si envía a alguien a vigilarme, no me seguiré escondiendo de él.

—¿De qué estás hablando...? —Preguntó con duda.

—¿No lo entiendes? —lo miró fijamente, intentando no reírse— Mi padre mandó gente a mantener a su hijo bajo control porque no quería que me convirtiera en un sucio marica.

Suigetsu bajo la mirada tristemente la ver a Sasuke aguantarse el dolor. ¿Acaso creía que podía engañarlo?

—¿Esto es por tu hermano?

Sasuke asintió.

—Aún no supera la decisión de Itachi —suspiró—. Cree que yo iré por el mismo camino y se quedará sin un heredero.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

Su padre nunca había aprendido a controlar sus emociones cuando se trataba de su hermano. Parecía que le dolía tener que haber tomado la decisión de que se fuera, y desde el momento en que lo hizo, fue como si Sasuke de repente fuese el único hijo de la familia.

Su hermano siempre fue la persona que él más admiraba.

Y lo seguía haciendo, aunque su padre no lo sabía.

—Itachi nunca tuvo la culpa de su decisión —prosiguió—. Es mi padre el que no logró aceptar el cambio de su hijo preferido.

—¿Qué es lo que harás? —Preguntó el de ojos lilas, Sasuke volvió a bajar la cabeza— Digo... tú siempre fuiste encontra de todo lo que tu padre te dijo, incluso respecto a tu sexualidad —se encogió de hombros—. Te conozco bien para saber que si tu padre te ordenó algo, tú harás todo lo contrario... o peor.

Sasuke sonrió con orgullo.

—Me conoces bien, Suigetsu —con lentitud acercó la silla hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba su computadora—. Ese hombre no puede elegir con quien pasaré el resto de mi vida por un estúpido trato de la compañía.

Suigetsu lo miró con diversión. Tenía una pequeña idea de lo que estaba por venir. Y eso, de alguna forma, le alegraba. Sasuke nunca cambiaría.

—¿Lo llamarás?

Sasuke asintió. —Lo llamaré.

Quizá no todo era flores y arco iris. Pero si su padre quería indagar en su vida, se aseguraría de que nunca olvidara lo que sea que encontrara.

 **...**

Naruto estaba completamente aburrido. Por decir poco.

Se supone que tenía que avisarle a Sasuke si quería salir, pero no había podido contactar con el teme en su trabajo. ¿A dónde había salido tan de repente?

Suspiró por décima vez en el día, y se revolvió entre las sábanas.

Le gustaba esa cama. Le gustaba sentir el tacto blandito, y el calor de un cobertor como hace mucho no lo sentía.

Habia pasado todo el día en su nueva habitación. De vez en cuando sacaba su teléfono para mensajear a sus amigos, pero ninguno de ellos respondía al momento. Parecía que todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus vidas, y su teléfono era tan antiguo que no tenía la tecnología moderna suficiente para permitirle hacer demasiadas cosas con él. Sonrió con pesimismo. Quizá si seguía trabajando en ese lugar podría ahorrar para comprar un nuevo celular en poco tiempo, aunque lo principal, por supuesto, sería sacar a su madre sana y salva de aquel lugar primero.

No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una habitación propia, ni una almohada tan suave, ni comida tan deliciosa que no le costara todos sus ahorros del mes. Y se sentía demasiado bien en ese lugar, pero el aburrimiento era insaciable. Al menos en Konoha tenía cosas en que entretener su mente, pero la soledad del apartamento no podía hacer mucho.

Había intentado llamar a Tenten para tener algo de compañía, pero otra chica lo había visitado y no había pasado de una conversación formal.

—Saldré por un rato... no creo que el teme se dé cuenta. —Se encogió de hombros.

Se levantó con los ánimos volviendo a él. Saldría un rato al parque que había a unas cuadras y volvería antes de que a Sasuke se le ocurriera regresar.

—¿Dónde deje la copia de la llave? —Preguntó en voz alta, aunque nadie le respondió— Debí fijarme antes de tirarlas en cualquier lugar.

17 minutos después había dado con las llaves bajo la cama, y se había puesto ropa naranja con negro, muy informal y cómoda para salir a pasear. Tomó el elevador, recibiendo una mirada curiosa de sus otros "vecinos", y llegó a la planta baja sin fijarse por donde iba.

No pensó que chocaría directamente con alguien, y que terminaría en el suelo sobándose la frente.

—Auch... lo siento, yo...

—Fíjate por dónde vas, imbécil. —La voz de una chica fue la que hizo que levantara la mirada.

Una pelirrosa de ojos verdes lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Naruto sonrió, y de un salto se levantó, tendiendo la mano a la chica que la aceptó dubitativa.

—Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba. —Rió mostrando los dientes.

—Me di cuenta de eso —la pelirrosa tenía una expresión seria—. No sabía que el servicio tenía permitido usar el elevador. —Dejó notar.

Naruto no pudo evitar mirar a la chica con una ceja alzada, divertido por haber sido confundido con un empleado.

—Hubo una emergencia en la habitación 15. —dijo intentando no reírse— Tenía demasiada prisa, señorita.

Sakura aceptó esa mentira con un suspiro. —Entonces será mejor que te apresures y llames al supervisor.

Le dirigió una última mirada antes de correr de nuevo al ascensor, que había vuelto a abrir sus puertas.

Naruto observó a la chica desaparecer tras las puertas, y se rió en voz alta. ¿De verdad su apariencia era tan fea como para confundirlo con uno del servicio?

Dejó de pensarlo demasiado y caminó por las calles hasta el parque cercano. Recibió gustoso la luz del sol que caía sobre los columpios y las flores.

—Necesitaba esto-ttebayo. —Aspiró el aire fresco que emanaban los árboles.

—¿Tuviste un día pesado?

Escuchó una voz detrás de él, e inmediatamente volteo la mirada encontrándose con un chico castaño, algo gordo, que comía de una bolsa de papas fritas. Ambos se encontraban parados en una esquina del parque en donde había diferentes tipos de flores y pasto. Le sonrió amistosamente.

—No tienes ni idea.

El chico asintió. Tomó una papa de la bolsa que traía entre las manos y masticó ruidosamente mientras se acercaba al rubio.

—Las personas que viven por estos lugares suelen tener vidas ocupadas. —Dijo después de unos segundos.

—Oh, yo no vivo aquí. —Le respondió el otro, sorprendido por que pensara eso.

—¿De verdad? –El otro chico parecía igual de sorprendido que él— Yo tampoco. Pensé que no encontraría a alguien normal paseando por aquí.

Caminaron hasta sentarse en los columpios, calientes bajo la luz del sol. Naruto también pensaba que no encontraría a alguien normal por ahí. Estaba empezando a extrañar conversaciones igual de normales que tenía con sus amigos, pero el chico parecía llevarle la conversación sin problemas, y eso le alegro.

—Por cierto, no te pregunté tu nombre. —Preguntó el castaño mirándolo con interés.

El ojiazul sonrió. —Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Y tú?

—Mi nombre es Chouji Akimichi. —Se presentó el nuevo conocido de Naruto.

 **...**

Sakura subió en el elevador hasta el sexto piso y caminó pasando entre las puertas hasta llegar a la que, según le habían informado, era el lugar en donde Sasuke vivía.

Sacó su teléfono celular, y presionó los dígitos que había memorizado las últimas horas.

Una voz monótona le respondió luego de unos segundos.

—Sakura —la llamó—. ¿Ya estás ahí?

—Si —confirmó—. ¿Está seguro de que Sasuke-kun no está en su casa? ¿Y el otro chico? —Preguntó con dudas.

Le habían informado que Sasuke había aceptado a un nuevo compañero de piso. No quería encontrarse a nadie cuando estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento.

—Salió hace unos minutos. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por eso, ahora mismo está ocupado.

La pelirrosa suspiró con alivio y su expresión mostró determinación. Eso eliminaba uno de sus problemas de la lista.

—Repórtame cualquier cambio. ¿Entendido?

Escuchó la confirmación y volteó hacia ambos lados del pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie estaba cerca para verla entrar a la casa de otra persona.

La llave maestra que le entregaron abrió la cerradura casi sin ningún problema. La guardo en su bolsillo y entró en el departamento cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Una vista espaciosa de la suite presidencial que pagaba el azabache le devolvió la mirada. Sonrió. Ella viviría ahí en poco tiempo.

Caminó entre los muebles, acariciando la tela del sofá que Sasuke-kun usaba para descansar. Sentía una felicidad extrema sabiendo que volvía a conocer una pequeña parte su vida. Sonrió aún más mientras se dirigía hacia el estante apartando un par de libros, de manera que le permitieran ver el fondo.

La cámara en miniatura que colocó apuntaba directamente al sofá que segundos antes había acariciado. Se alzó con la punta de los pies acomodando bien el artefacto para que no callera, y volviendo a poner los los libros en su lugar, de forma que sería imperceptible para el Uchiha el cambio. Hizo lo mismo con el micrófono que escondió en la planta junto al fregadero de la cocina, y decidió que era momento de pasar a otras habitaciones de la casa. Estaba ansiosa por explorar su dormitorio. Después de todo, ella dormiría ahí en algún momento.

Caminó entre las diferentes puertas que conformaban el pasillo, pero las primeras dos estaban cerradas, y otra daba a un baño muy espacioso, con regadera y una tina blanca que parecía una cama matrimonial. Abrió la cuarta puerta encontrando una habitación en penumbra, sólo iluminada por la luz de la ventana.

Decidió sacar su linterna. Era mejor que nadie notara las luces encendidas.

La habitación estaba pintada de color blanco. Una hermosa cama matrimonial se encontraba en el centro, y el armario estaba entreabierto, dejando asomar algunas prendas. Había una puerta al final que, sospechaba, daba a un baño. Y una cómoda bajo un espejo de pared tenía los cajones sin cerrar completamente.

" _Debe ser la habitación de Sasuke-kun."_ Pensó feliz.

Alzó la vista hacia la ventana. La luz del atardecer se cernía sobre los edificios que rodeaban el departamento. Le gustaría que Sasuke la invitara a ver el atardecer alguna vez, como lo prometieron hace años.

Pero ahora no podía distraerse.

Sacudió la cabeza despejándose cuando de repente la pantalla de su celular se encendió mostrando un mensaje nuevo.

" _ **Sakura, alguien va para allá. Tienes que salir de inmediato."**_ —Le avisaron.

Tratando de no entrar en pánico, tomó el último micrófono y lo escondió detrás del espejo de la pared. Se aseguró de que no fuera a caerse y corrió hasta la sala, sentándose en el sofá despreocupadamente hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Un azabache observó con sorpresa como su peor pesadilla se encontraba pisando su suelo.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué estaba ella ahí?

—¿Cómo entraste? —Demandó saber.

La pelirrosa sonrió, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento de manera pausada.

—Siempre sabes cómo recibir a una dama. —Respondió con voz juguetona.

Se levantó y caminó hacia el pelinegro, dispuesta a darle un beso en la mejilla. Pero la mano de Sasuke se interpuso entre su cara y él antes de que lograra si quiera acercarse.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —Preguntó con una mueca de enfado.

Sakura se limitó a bufar.

—¿Tienes nuevo compañero? —Preguntó inocente— No lo sé, cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta.

El rostro de Sasuke mostró sorpresa. Se alejó de Sakura y caminó dentro, perdiéndose en el pasillo. Escuchó el sonido de varias puertas abriéndose, y el nombre de Naruto siendo susurrado.

" _¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por él?"_ Pensó con enfado.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a la sala, apartó a Sakura de un empujón, ésta cayó sentada en el sofá, y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo fuera del apartamento. ¿Se le veía... desesperado? La pelirrosa levantó una ceja con sorpresa. Nunca había visto al Uchiha así.

—¡No está! —Sasuke le recriminó con enfado— ¿Qué hiciste con él Sakura?

La chica frunció el ceño. —Relájate. Yo no hice nada. Quizá tu amiguito salió a caminar.

—Pero no me avisó. —Sasuke negó para sí mismo.

Ignoró la cara de frustración que adornó el rostro de Sakura por un segundo.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Su madre? —Preguntó la chica— Creo que debe estar suficientemente mayorcito para poder salir sin tu permiso.

La mirada de enfado que le dirigió Sasuke la hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con molestia— ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?

Acababa de llegar del trabajo con un humor horrible, y pensó que al menos mejoraría un poco cuando tuviera al kitsune gimiendo debajo de él. No esperaba encontrarse con su peor dolor de cabeza en todo el día.

Sakura lo miraba con curiosidad. La chica iba vestida con lo que parecía un atuendo formal. Un maquillaje pastel trataba de resaltar los pómulos de su cara, pero nada de eso lograba llamar su atención en lo más mínimo.

Él sabía la clase de persona que ella era.

La chica volvió a sonreír. —Vine para hablar contigo. No quería esperar en el pasillo, y como la puerta estaba abierta decidí entrar.

—Muy bien. Ya estuviste aquí, ahora vete. —Sasuke le sonrió con frialdad, y apuntó a la puerta con un gesto de su cabeza.

La pelirrosa hizo un puchero que pretendía ser tierno. —Sasuke-kun... —suspiró— yo sólo quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo. Salir a caminar... invitarte a comer... incluso a beber. Sé que eso te gusta Sasuke. Quiero que llegues a conocerme. —Bajó la mirada.

Sasuke se rió con la misma frialdad de antes.

—Ya te conozco muy bien Sakura. No necesito pasar tiempo contigo. —Hizo una sonrisa prepotente antes de proseguir explicando—. Hable con mi padre. No me voy a casar contigo.

Sakura alzó la vista sorprendida.

¿Había oído bien?

Fugaku no le había informado nada de eso.

Hizo una mueca de enfado que le causó verdadera gracia a Sasuke. La chica parecía demasiado esperanzada, pero él no dejaría que viviera en el engaño.

Nadie controlaría su destino. Ni siquiera su padre. Incluso esa mujer.

—Veo que no hace falta que sigas aquí —cerró los ojos sonriente—. Puedes salir por la puerta en cualquier momento. Dile a las empleadas que te llamen un taxi.

Caminó de vuelta a su habitación, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pasillo. Sakura mantenía la cabeza agachada, su sonrisa se había borrado. Fugaku Uchiha le debía una explicación muy grande.

Salió de ahí cerrando la puerta de un golpe, y Sasuke se recostó en su cama mirando al techo con una expresión seria.

Ahora sólo necesitaba que Naruto volviera.

Lo primero que había pensado cuando no lo encontró fue que Sakura le había hecho algo. Pero una sola mujer no podría intentar nada en un edificio asegurado. Así que su siguiente pensamiento fue que su padre tenía algo que ver. Esperaba estar equivocado.

Miró la hora en su celular. Pasaban de las 7 de la noche. Si su lindo rubio volvía, merecería un castigo por haberlo preocupado tanto.

Sonrió pensativo. ¿Qué castigo podría durar lo suficiente para saborearlo?

 **...**

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que el rubio dejó el apartamento.

Corrió por las calles pasando de lado a los transeúntes, y a la cantidad de autos que le pitaban por ponerse en medio.

" _Sasuke va a estar muy molesto-ttebayo."_ Pensó con miedo.

No sabía cómo actuaría el azabache después de haber abandonado el apartamento sin avisar. Pero había dejado su celular en su habitación, y la plática con su nuevo amigo se había excedido demasiado.

Si tenía un poco de suerte, probablemente el moreno no hubiese llegado de trabajo.

Pero por supuesto, él nunca solía tener tanta suerte.

Se paró jadeando frente a la puerta cerrada. Giró la perilla y sintió su corazón detenerse cuando la puerta se abrió. La había dejado cerrada. Tragó saliva preparándose para enfrentar su penitencia.

Las luces del lugar se encontraban apagadas. Caminó intentando no hacer ruido entre los pasillos para llegar a su habitación, pero a unos pasos de lograr su meta, la voz de su dueño lo hizo pararse en seco.

—Naruto... —lo llamó en un susurro— Ven aquí.

La voz se escuchaba desde la habitación contigua. Ya no servía de nada esconderse. No entendía cómo lo había escuchado el azabache si había tratado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Caminó con resignación y abrió la puerta del lugar, adentrándose en el campo de batalla.

—Sasuke, lo...

No terminó la frase. La habitación se encontraba igual de oscura que el resto de la casa, y unos brazos se cirnieron al rededor de su cintura acariciándolo. Una mordida en su oreja le hizo soltar un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa y la puerta se cerró tras él. Haciendo imposible que pudiera ver algo.

—¿Crees que está bien desobedecer mis reglas, Naruto? —El susurro de Sasuke en su oído hizo que sus piernas flanquearan.

¿Cómo una simple frase lograba hacer que su miembro despertara en segundos?

—N-No, yo no quería...

Sasuke repartió besos detrás de oreja hasta bajar al cuello. Su entrepierna se restregaba sugerentemente contra el trasero del rubio, y una mano ya había comenzado a bajar sus pantalones y a desabrochar su sudadera.

—¿Sabes lo impaciente que estuve por llegar y verte? —Volvió a susurrar, Naruto empezó a restregarse contra él— No vuelvas a salir sin avisarme, kitsune. Es el primer aviso.

Naruto no podía ver nada, pero eso sólo hacía que el sentir fuese mucho más erótico.

Unos brazos fueron pasados tras sus piernas y su espalda, levantándolo del suelo. Con la poca luz del anochecer que se colaba por la ventana pudo observar la mirada brillante que Sasuke le daba. Mordió su labio con ansiedad y pasó sus brazos tras su cuello. Sentía el traje formal de Sasuke aún puesto, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que se veía con él puesto.

El Uchiha caminó sin tropezar hasta el centro de la habitación, y depositó a Naruto en la cama debajo de él. Apoyo sus brazos a ambos lados del rubio para poder seguir restregando su miembro contra él, y tiró de su suéter con rudeza hasta algún lugar de la habitación del que no fueron conscientes.

Prendas volaron, muchas sin saber en dónde aterrizaban. La temperatura de ambos cuerpos se elevaba con creces, haciendo imposible el poder alejarse el uno del otro.

Sasuke tomó el miembro de Naruto entre sus manos y comenzó a repartir besos sobre su estómago. Subió hacia donde sabía, era uno de sus puntos débiles, y chupo y lamió sus pezones con rudeza. Los gemidos que soltaba Naruto le hacían saber que cada toque se dirigía hacia sus geniales, y su pene crecía cada vez más mientras lo acariciaba. Subió un poco más hasta la zona de cuello que lo hacía delirar, y mordió. Mordió y succionó hasta que estuvo seguro de que dejaría marcado un buen castigo para él.

Sasuke sonrió orgulloso. Haría que el rubio deseara nunca salir de esa casa.

—Daddy... —Gimió Naruto.

El azabache se sintió complacido. —¿Quieres que te penetre, mi hermoso kitsune? —le susurró mientras bajaba un dedo acariciando sus dos testículos— ¿Quieres gemir fuerte mi nombre y hacer que todos sepan que eres mío? —su mano bajó aún más, acariciando su entrada con un dedo, pero sin entrar— Necesitas un castigo, Naruto. Y yo haré que sea el mejor castigo de tu vida.

Llevó su mano hacia la cara del rubio e introdujo tres dedos en su boca. La ardiente cavidad del ojiazul le indicaba que Naruto tenía un pronunciado sonrojo, aunque no podía verlo. Su otra mano se paseaba por su cuerpo, acariciando cada parte de él. Memorizándola.

No dejaría que alguien le quitara su pequeño pedazo de felicidad.

Cuando el rubio tuvo bien ensalivados los tres dedos, los sacó haciendo que Naruto hiciera un sonido de succión delicioso.

Llevó uno de sus dedos a su entrada, y la rodeó sintiendo las contrataciones que el rubio daba involuntariamente. Dejó escapar un jadeo cuando sintió apretar y succionar su dedo al introducirlo. Se sentía fantástico, pero a pesar de todo no podía herir al rubio, quien imaginaba, tendría una mueca de dolor.

—¿Te duele, kitsune? —No sabía por qué de repente había empezado a llamarle así, pero le parecía de lo más apropiado decirle "zorrito" en esos momentos.

Naruto abría la boca sacando pequeños gemidos ahogados, pero lo sintió negar con la cabeza y sonrió.

—Eso es... buen chico —comenzó a hacer pequeñas penetraciones con su dedo—. Me gusta que aceptes tu castigo como se debe.

Después de 3 minutos, Naruto había comenzado a jadear por placer, mientras que Sasuke había bajado hasta sus testículos para chuparlos. El azabache introdujo otro dedo, y continuó con la tarea hasta que estuvo seguro de que podía meter su pene sin problemas.

—Alza los brazos Naruto, si, así está bien —el rubio alzó los brazos que tenia a los lados y sujeto la almohada que tenía en la cabeza, Sasuke lo giró un poco, haciendo que sus piernas estuvieran a la izquierda, y su trasero completamente dispuesto para él—. Abre las piernas. Quiero que me aprietes con tu delicioso trasero.

Se acomodó de lado, dándole a Naruto la oportunidad de recargar su espalda contra él.

Naruto se volteó obedientemente. Durante su tiempo en Konoha había leído muchos libros, y sabía, casi de memoria, que esa posición se llamaba "cuchara". Aunque los nombres siempre le habían parecido estúpidos.

Se preparó para sentir el dolor. Cuando Sasuke le introdujo sus dedos no había sido igual que con el lubricante. Sintió molestia, pero no tenía idea de lo que sentiría ahora, siendo su primera vez sin usarlo.

La punta del miembro empujó levemente su entrada. Sintió algo raro al percatarse de que resbalaba más fácilmente que los dedos, y entendió que Sasuke se Había puesto un condón en algún momento.

¡¿De dónde sacaba todas esas cosas que usaba sin que se diera cuenta?!

No pudo seguir preguntándoselo, porque de repente un dolor agudo le atravesó la columna. Sasuke había metido la mitad de su miembro, y el rubio tuvo que jadear con fuerza para no soltar unas lágrimas.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo te dije que disfrutarás más si te relajas? —Le recordó Sasuke en su nuca.

Sintió un cosquilleo, y unos segundos después la mano del azabache había tomado su miembro y lo masajeaba de arriba a abajo, sacando pequeños gemidos de satisfacción de Naruto.

Su miembro empezó a entrar más profundo, pero el masaje que Sasuke le daba le ayudó a olvidarse del dolor por un rato.

El moreno empezó a moverse. Necesitaba penetrar a Naruto más rápido, más fuerte.

El rubio comenzó a soltar pequeños gritos cuando Sasuke volvió a entrar, esta vez en un vaivén más lento. El miembro de Sasuke y el de Naruto se movían al mismo tiempo. La mano Sasuke dejó de acariciarlo y subió a apretar sus pezones. Ambos jadeaban respirando con dificultad. Sin importarles el resto del mundo.

Cuando Sasuke dio contra el punto de Naruto, éste tuvo un orgasmo. Sasuke sonrió volviendo a acariciar su miembro y salió de su interior, preparándose para cambiar de posición.

Esa noche Naruto no pudo dormir.

Sasuke se encargó de marcar cada parte de su cuerpo con besos y mordidas, dejando otra marca en su cuello, y haciéndolo ver estrellas otras veces.

El micrófono que se encontraba en la habitación de Naruto no pudo escuchar los gemidos que escapaban del cuarto del pelinegro.

Al menos por esa noche estaban seguros en la privacidad de las paredes, donde nadie podía interrumpir sus sentidos.

Ni callar sus propios sentimientos.

* * *

¡Hola! Hoy y ayer actualice mucho, pero me inspiré y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.

¿Qué les parece dejar un review contándome sus teorías? Aunque piensen que no, sus pensamientos son importantes para mí y todos cuentan .

Espero que les haya gustado. Los leo en la siguiente actualización, sayonara~

Pd: Muchas gracias por comentar los anteriores capítulos, ustedes se ganaron un pedacito de mi corazón homosexual n-n


	5. Capítulo 4

**Discl** **aimer:** **Masashi Kishimoto y el estudio Pierrot se robaron toda mi alma al poseer Naruto. ~**

En otras noticias. Ya que me lo preguntaron en los comentarios, decidí responder algunas cosas.

 **Lean las notas finales del capítulo, por favor.**

 _Disfruten la lectur_ _a. ~_

* * *

—S-Sasuke... —Su voz se quebró mientras el pelinegro repartía besos por su cuello— tienes... que... ir a trabajar... —Hablar le parecía imposible.

—Hoy no, dobe.

El sexo matutino era bueno, según Sasuke. Y más si era con ese hermoso gatito de ojos azules.

Era temprano. La luz apenas se colaba por el resquicio de la ventana cerrada, y cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, nunca esperó encontrarse a tan hermoso adonis como Sasuke devolviéndole la mirada mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

Habían pasado unos días en los que su convivencia con Sasuke se basaba en el simple hecho de tener sexo, antes y después del trabajo. Pero eso no era lo extraño, sino que cada vez más, el pelinegro se tomaba la molestia de intentar algo diferente que sorprendía a Naruto.

Diferentes posiciones, diferentes ideas, diferentes juegos, y por supuesto, diferentes experiencias que hacían al rubio suspirar cada vez que pensaba en ellas. Entre algunas destacaban; vendarle los ojos, usar lubricantes de sabores, y hacerlo en el balcón, a la vista de los demás edificios. Sasuke estaba haciéndole ver el placer de distintas y maravillosas formas. Tanto así, que Naruto encontraba fácil obedecer cuando se le ordenaba algo.

Porque sí. A Sasuke le encantaba ordenarle. Podían ser cosas simples (que él mismo se penetrara o le chupara el miembro), o cosas más difíciles (como masturbarse frente a él, lo cual le parecía muy vergonzoso e intrigante). Pero Naruto sentía una excitación palpable cada vez que recibía una orden de esa mirada afilada. Le hacía querer complacerlo, aún sin saber por qué. Y Sasuke era una hermosa águila que adoraba ver caer a su presa.

—¿Cómo que... hoy no? —Logró articular sorprendido.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. Alejándose un poco para ver sus lindas mejillas sonrojadas.

—Es sábado. Y me pareció bien tomarme un día libre para lo que tengo planeado hacer. —Una sonrisa prepotente se instaló en su rostro. Naruto jadeo cuando se acercó para seguir besando su cuello, pero su mente aún estaba procesando las palabras.

 _"¿Lo que tenía planeado hacer? ¿Se refiere a otra sesión de sexo?"_ Se preguntó con ansiedad.

Las manos del azabache se movían veloces por sus caderas sin pensarlo demasiado. Era asombrosa la rapidez con que se había acostumbrado al cuerpo de su hermoso Baby, pues sabía, tan sólo después de unas cuantas sesiones, cuáles eran las cosas que más le gustaban, y cuáles lo hacían delirar. El zorrito temblaba cada vez que pasaba sus manos, sus labios, o incluso su pene por esos lugares.

Pero ahora las cosas cambiarían.

De ahora en adelante, el sexo ya no sería vainilla.

—Naruto... —Susurró con la voz ronca. Los labios de ambos estaban rojos y sus ojos emanaban un profundo deseo— Hoy intentaremos algo nuevo. Acompañame.

Naruto asintió, sabiendo que no podría negarse aunque quisiera. Más que por el contrato, era porque Sasuke lograba despertar en él una deliciosa ansiedad que no era capaz de evitar.

Salieron de la habitación sin hablar, y caminaron por el pasillo que Naruto ya conocía de memoria. Sólo que esta vez, Sasuke lo guió hasta una puerta que no había podido abrir en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo ahí. Naruto tragó saliva. Por alguna razón, tanto misterio lo hacía sentirse emocionado y asustado a la vez. No sabía lo que había detrás de esa puerta, o para qué lo llevaba ahí, y no quería preguntar por temor a que Sasuke no quisiera responder.

El azabache pareció darse cuenta del nerviosismo de Naruto, y pasó una mano detrás de su espalda, dándole ligeras caricias, y haciendo que el rubio se exaltara.

Introdujo la llave, y abrió la puerta con su mano libre.

—¿Estás asustado, mi pequeño kitsune? —Le susurró. Naruto asintió ligeramente. —No debes estarlo, no haré nada que no te guste, te lo prometo.

Sus ojos conectaron un segundo, y Naruto decidió asentir de nuevo. Dándole a entender que confiaría en él. Sasuke sonrió, y ambos escucharon la puerta abrirse. El ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver lo que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Era algo erótico, y al mismo tiempo le asustaba de sobremanera.

Una cama con sábanas blancas se encontraba en medio de la habitación, pegada a la pared derecha. Pero del otro lado, un gran ventanal daba una esplendorosa vista de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Haciendo que la luz del sol, apenas resplandeciente, le diera una vista sublime de la habitación en penumbra.

Un gran armario de pared ocupaba el lado izquierdo de la habitación; estaba cerrado con múltiples puertas, y se preguntó con temor qué tendría que guardar en algo tan grande. Del lado derecho habían unas vitrinas de vidrio, en las que se podían apreciar diferentes clases de cadenas, grilletes, sogas y otro tipo de artefactos extraños. Podía imaginar en dónde iban algunos por su forma, pero otros le eran desconocidos.

—Sasuke... —Lo llamó volteándose. El azabache había cerrado la puerta tras su espalda y lo miraba atento a cada reacción— ¿Qué...? —Preguntó nervioso— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué es esto?

El moreno sonrió, pensando en las impresiones que debía tener Naruto en esos momentos. Se acercó a él mientras se sacaba la camisa. Naruto retrocedió lentamente abrumado. Ver su torso desnudo le hacía querer tocarlo.

—¿Te gusta que te ordene, verdad? —Le preguntó. Su voz ronca haciéndole sufrir un escalofrío— Te gusta que te pida que te arrodilles y me la chupes. O que te masturbes tú solo...

Naruto había llegado al borde de la cama. Sasuke se acercó a él, y sintió su tibio aliento sobre sus labios, pero sin llegar a besarlo.

—Creo que estás preparado para el siguiente paso, zorrito. —Le dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por el borde de su ropa interior.

La erección de Naruto era claramente visible desde que Sasuke lo había despertado, y escuchar su voz aterciopelada ordenarle con esa mirada, le hacía volver al estado sumiso que a veces olvidaba portar.

Se preguntaba cuándo dejaría de endurecerse y estremecerse bajo su contacto.

—Escúchame bien, porque te voy a ordenar a partir de ahora. ¿Me entiendes? —Naruto asintió, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas— Primero quiero que te desvistas. Esperaré aquí parado, viéndote. Hazlo rápido.

Sasuke se alejó unos pasos de su chico, y el rubio comenzó a hacer lo que le pidieron con pasos temblorosos.

Torpemente sacó su ropa interior, y la delgada camisa que usaba para dormir. Sasuke admiraba las líneas de su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Comiéndoselo con la mirada y disfrutando de la vista que su hermoso trasero le daba. Pensaba en ir despacio esa vez para no incomodar al rubio, pero la verdad era que cada día que pasaba, más ganas tenía de probar cómo sonaría su piel con unos azotes o una fusta. Incluso cómo se vería su hermoso cuello con un collar de esclavo.

Aunque aún era muy temprano para eso. Naruto tendría que ganarse ese collar si quería tenerlo.

A partir de ese momento, Naruto tendría que ganarse muchas cosas.

—¿Qué más desea que haga... eh...? —El ojiazul no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Sabía que en el sexo normal le decía Daddy, y en su tiempo libre le decía Sasuke. Pero ese no era un sexo normal. Sasuke nunca le había ordenado algo así desde el principio, y su voz era más autoritaria que de costumbre.

El azabache sonrió. —Quiero que me digas _Amo_ cada vez que ingreses a esta habitación. ¿Te parece bien? —Naruto asintió— Perfecto. —Caminó unos pasos hasta acortar la distancia, y Naruto sintió su miembro endurecerse—. Camina al centro de la habitación y arrodíllate.

Naruto hizo lo que le pidieron. El frío del piso le dio la bienvenida, y Sasuke comenzó a caminar al rededor de él. Observando cada detalle.

—Baja la cabeza. No la levantes hasta que yo te lo ordene —Comenzó a explicar. Espero a que Naruto lo hiciera, y prosiguió—. A partir de este momento, conocerás algo nuevo. Puede que te guste o puede que no. —Hizo una pausa— ¿Recuerdas la primer regla que acordamos?

Naruto asintió. —Sí.

—¿Sí, qué?

—Sí... amo. —Se corrigió.

La tensión del ambiente le hacía sentir deliciosos escalofríos.

—Quiero que me digas cuál es. —Demandó el azabache.

Naruto hizo algo de memoria por unos segundos hasta que lo recordó.

—Debo mantenerme limpio para usted... y decirle cuando algo no me guste —susurró—. Me pidió sinceridad.

Sasuke sonrió complacido. —Perfecto, _Kitsune_. Tienes buena memoria.

Naruto sintió su cuello doler luego de unos minutos en esa posición, pero algo le decía que no sería prudente levantar la mirada.

Escuchó los pasos de Sasuke alejarse, e instantes después sintió algo suave acariciar su espalda.

—Escúchame bien, _Kitsune_ ** _¹_** _. Est_ o es lo que vas a hacer —Naruto asintió. La suavidad que sentía por su espalda le daba cosquillas, y le envíaba corrientes eléctricas que se dirigían hacía su entrepierna—. Vas a levantarte y vas a cerrar los ojos. No los vas a abrir hasta que yo te lo diga. Quiero que mantengas tus piernas separadas y las manos por detrás hasta que te ordene lo contrario. Obedecerás cada orden que te dé, porque a partir de ahora trabajarás para darme placer, y cualquier desobediencia será castigada.

Sasuke pasó lentamente las plumas por sus hombros, viendo al rubio temblar.

—Recuerda bien la primer regla. No haré nada que te lastime, ni nada que no te guste —Naruto jadeó cuando el pelinegro se agachó y susurró en su oído—. Exploraré contigo tus puntos fuertes y débiles, y más tarde tendremos una conversación sobre lo que sentiste. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, amo. —Su voz se escuchó quebrada por el placer.

Se levantó con torpeza, y acató todas las órdenes que recibió. Había cerrado los ojos, y la curiosidad le hacía querer abrirlos para ver qué hacía Sasuke. Pero no tenía idea de a qué clase de castigo se refería, y no quería tentar al destino.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, kitsune? —Preguntó nuevamente su voz.

El rubio asintió. Aún con los ojos cerrados alzó la cabeza.

—Sí, amo. —Dudó un momento– ¿Significa esto que me azotará?

La risa de Sasuke se escuchó. Hace mucho que no lo veía reírse, y le habría encantado abrir los ojos, pero aguantó sus ganas cuando Sasuke respondió.

—No, mi _Preferido_. Te azotaré cuando tu me lo pidas —Sonrió, aunque el otro chico no podía verlo—. Por ahora quiero que me digas qué es lo que deseas.

Naruto frunció el ceño confundido.

¿Lo que deseaba? ¿No lo iba a azotar hasta que se lo pidiera? ¿Y por qué lo llamó _Preferido_? No entendía nada de lo que decía.

En su tiempo aprendiendo a ser un Baby le habían informado de los libros que tenía que leer sobre las prácticas de dominación. Pero desde un principio había pensado que si iba a pasar por eso, se negaría rotundamente. No entendía muchas cosas de lo que le decía porque no le había interesado el tema antes.

Ahora hubiese querido leer los libros.

Sasuke notó su mirada de confusión.

—No puedo saber lo que piensas, y tú no podrás complacerme hasta que aprendas a expresar tus necesidades. —Le dio la vuelta al plumero, tomando el lado contrario. Naruto sintió el frío del metal del objeto bajo su mentón— ¿Qué es lo que más deseas que te haga ahora mismo?

Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder al pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Pero la respuesta estaba clara. —Q-Quiero... quiero que me prepares... amo...

Sasuke sonrió complacido. Ese era el sumiso que deseaba ver. Y a Naruto se le daba perfecto.

—¿Qué has hecho para merecerlo, kitsune? —Sasuke pasó el mango del plumero por esa sensible zona de la piel de Naruto que eran sus pezones— Te ves ansioso. ¿Tanto deseas entregarte a mi?

Naruto sentía su piel arder cada vez que Sasuke hablaba. Lo necesitaba. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto.

—Sí... amo, por favor... —Gimió bajito.

—Puede que lo haga por el simple hecho de verte gritar —Se acercó susurrando sobre su mejilla, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran—. ¿Estás seguro de querer entregarte a mi? ¿Me darás todo tu cuerpo cada vez que te lo pida y cumplirás mis deseos?

—Sí... por favor... —Volvió a rogar.

Sasuke sonrió. —¿Por favor qué, kitsune?

—Por favor, amo. Haz lo que quieras conmigo. —Gimió rogando.

—No abras los ojos, mi _Preferido_. —Ordenó, y momentos después, Naruto sintió unas cosquillas sobre sus glúteos.

El plumero ahora recorría la piel sensible de sus genitales. Haciéndolo temblar con anticipación.

Sasuke rodeó a ojiazul mientras pasaba las plumas sobre el resto de su delgado cuerpo. Y el rubio sacaba pequeños gemidos que le indicaban que la espera lo estaba excitando. Sonrió complacido. Le daría su regalo a Naruto por su buen comportamiento.

Caminó hacía la vitrina, y abrió uno de los cajones de abajo, sacándo una cinta de seda, un antifaz negro, y un frasco de color azul que colocó sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿Sigues con los ojos cerrados?

—Sí, amo. —Se escuchó como respuesta.

—Bien —Sasuke caminó de vuelta hacía él, y en dos segundos le había puesto el antifaz—. Por ahora no vas a verme durante la sesión. Disfrutaré de tu cuerpo como me dé la gana y no sabrás lo que haré. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Naruto tragó saliva asintiendo. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a esta nueva versión de Sasuke.

—Pon las manos detrás de tu cabeza. —Le ordenó.

Naruto lo hizo, y Sasuke amarró sus manos con una cinta, muy suave al tacto. Naruto se estremeció cuando los bordes acariciaron sus omóplatos.

Se sorprendió, y un pequeño grito salió de su boca, cuando fue levantado y depositado sobre la suavidad de la cama. Con las manos tras su cabeza en la parte de la almohada.

Su miembro se encontraba despierto. Anticipando cualquier movimiento de parte del moreno, pero rigiéndose por los sentidos.

—Vas a sentir algo frío.

Segundos después, Naruto se estremecía bajo el toque de Sasuke. El pelinegro había frotando algún líquido en sus manos y lo pasaba sobre su miembro y su entrada con un suave masaje.

—Amo... —Susurró.

Quería verlo. Quería quitarse el antifaz y admirar el rostro de Sasuke, pero también quería obedecer. Quería hacerlo sentir complacido.

Como leyendo su mente, Sasuke respondió.

—Relájate kitsune. Esa es la forma en la que puedes complacerme.

Naruto asintió, sin saber si lo veían. No le importaba sacar jadeos, o gemir cuando Sasuke se metió el miembro a su boca, porque lo que sintió le hizo sentir que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Tenía una sensación de frescura deliciosa. No era nada que hubiera probado antes, y le encantaba que Sasuke fuese la primer persona en hacerlo sentir tantas nuevas emociones.

Sasuke introdujó sus dedos en Naruto mientras masajeaba su propio miembro, embarrándolo de lubricante también. Naruto había empezado a mover las caderas hacia arriba, buscando más de esa sensación, y lo sacó de su boca cuando el ritmo comenzaba a aumentar.

—Hm... amo... por favor... —Susurró Naruto con la voz entrecortada.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, _Preferido_?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Naruto respiraba con dificultad. Sasuke aprovechó para tocar su próstata con los dedos que tenía dentro.

Naruto gritó.

—Métemelo. Por favor... amo... Métemelo.

Y eso fue la cúspide para Sasuke.

Con el sadomadoquismo siempre te hacen creer que el Amo tiene todo el control de la situación. Cuando en realidad, es el Sumiso el que controla cuánto placer sienten ambos. Y Sasuke sólo estaba ahí para hacerlo sentir complacido también. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni siquiera les importaba.

Sacó sus dedos, y el rubio soltó un gemido de inconformidad, que pronto fue sustituido por uno de placer, cuando el pelinegro se introdujó por completo. Haciéndolo sentir caliente.

—Parece que te estás acostumbrando a que entre en ti, mi _kitsune._ No puedes correrte hasta que te lo ordene —le advirtió.

Naruto jadeó. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? No lograría aguantar.

Y Sasuke lo sabía. Naruto no podía contenerse mucho al ser su primera experiencia en esa práctica. Pero deseaba ver a su zorrito aguantar hasta que no pudiera más. Y si no lo lograba, al menos tendría una excusa para después castigar su dulce traserito.

Como lo predijo, Naruto no aguantó. Se corrió momentos después mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos tapados. Cuando Sasuke salió de su interior, y se corrió en el exterior por fin satisfecho, le quitó el antifaz admirando sus cortas pestañas enmarcar sus ojos entrecerrados, y desató sus manos dejándolas caer a ambos lados.

Si tenía que obligarlo a no correrse por verlo así todos los días, lo haría sin dudar.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó. Naruto asintió.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama. Naruto con algo de dificultad, luego de que Sasuke entrará en él sin tanta preparación como antes.

—Sólo algo adolorido... amo... —Respondió sonriéndole.

—Ya no estamos en sesión, Naruto. Puedes decirme Sasuke. —Le informó. Naruto no entendía cuándo se supondría que le diría uno o lo otro.

—Necesito preguntarte cosas. Y quiero que me contestes solamente con la verdad. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, Sasuke. —Bajó la mirada. Ahora le avergonzada estar completamente desnudo frente a la mirada penetrante del pelinegro.

—Tú también puedes preguntarme, pero te pido que primero respondas las mías —Naruto volvió a asentir—. ¿Te gustó lo que acaba de pasar?

El rubor de Naruto se hizo presente en sus mejillas. Era vergonzoso tener que confesarse.

—Si... Me gustó.

Sasuke sonrió. —¿Te asustó que usará el antifaz y te atara? ¿O que te hablase de esa forma? ¿Te molestaría que lo siga haciendo?

El rubio lo meditó por un momento.

En un principio le había sorprendido su voz autoritaria. No estaba acostumbrado a su tono. Y ser atado, aunque sólo fuesen sus manos, junto con el antifaz, le había proporcionado una experiencia que no había imaginado nunca antes. Sobre todo al escuchar su voz. Su hermosa voz. Obligándolo a arrodillarse... ¿Era normal querer complacer tanto a alguien?

—Sí... también me gustó... —Respondió.

Levantó su mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de Sasuke. —Eso me gusta. Ya verás que no tiene nada de raro sentir placer. ¿Quieres preguntar algo?

Naruto asintió. Tenía varias preguntas que hacer.

—¿Tendremos que hacer esto todos los días? —Inquirió primero.

—Sólo si yo lo quiero —le respondió con voz grave—. Te haré saber cuando sea así, y en ese caso, deberás venir a esta habitación y esperarme de la misma forma que el día de hoy.

—¿Arrodillado?

—Exacto. —Confirmó.

—Pero... tengo muchas preguntas —confesó nervioso—. ¿A qué se refería con que yo le pediría que me azotara? ¿Y qué pasará si algo no me gusta? ¿Y si no me gusta pero no puedo hacer nada por estar atado...? ¿Y si...?

—Espera —Sasuke lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano—. No tienes que preocuparte. —Lo tranquilizó— Tal como lo hicimos antes, pondremos unas reglas. Y esta vez, ambos tendremos que cumplirlas —Naruto lo miró sin entender, Sasuke suspiró—. Sólo te pido que recuerdes una cosa. Jamás te voy a lastimar, y no haré nada que no te guste. Sé que esto es nuevo para ti, pero la dominación no se trata sobre el dolor, sino sobre el placer máximo que una persona puede llegar a sentir. Eso es lo que necesitas entender más que cualquier otra cosa.

Naruto asintió.

Por una parte, pensaba que nada de eso era normal. ¿Cómo podía sentir tanta sumisión por un chico que apenas conocía, aunque en su contrato lo específicara? ¿Acaso habría sido capaz de intentar lo mismo si no hubiese sido con Sasuke?

Pero aún peor.

¿Quién era Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Había iniciado de la misma forma que él? ¿Por qué razón? Y si era así... ¿A Naruto también le terminarían gustando ese tipo de prácticas?

Tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar en ese momento. Demasiadas cosas que preguntar. Al menos hasta que el sonido del teléfono se escuchó desde la sala, y Sasuke tuvo que salir de la habitación con un último _"Hablaremos de esto luego"_ , dejándolo solo.

Naruto observó el sol naciente tras el gran ventanal. Y se preguntó en qué clase de vida se había metido.

 **...**

El gran edificio que abarcaba la empresa Amaterasu siempre se veía reluciente por el gran trabajo que hacían los del equipo de limpieza.

Bien era sabido que sólo los mejores podían trabajar ahí, y su jefe sería el responsable de buscar siempre lo mejor para la compañía. Después de todo, el futuro de muchas personas dependían de los ingresos que recibían. Y sin un buen líder, una empresa no sabía valerse por sí misma.

Tres días antes, Sakura atravesó el par de puertas del elevador con una mirada furiosa, las personas a su lado se alejaron asustadas por la expresión de enfado que tenía. Una parte de ella se sentía decepcionada por la noticia que le había dado el pelinegro hace sólo un día, pero por otro lado, sabía que incumplir un arreglo hecho con Hizashi Haruno sería aún peor para ellos. Su arreglo tenía muchos contras y pros, pero...

Fugaku tendría mucho que decir si decidía cancelar ese contrato.

—¿Su nombre, señorita? —Los dos hombres musculosos frente la puerta se interpusieron en su camino antes de que pudiera abrirla.

—Ustedes saben quién soy —les respondió—. Hagánse a un lado.

Ambos guardias se miraron, hasta que uno de ellos asintió hacia el otro al recordar a la chica. Sakura se cruzó de brazos mientras las puertas se abrían, y entró con gesto de enfado.

Fugaku la recibió con un suspiro cansado mientras hacía su trabajo. Primero su hijo, y ahora Sakura.

¿Por qué tenía que encargarse de la vida amorosa de otras personas últimamente?

—Quiero una explicación. —Le exigió la chica.

Fugaku la miró con suspicacia.

—No eres la primera persona que me dice eso. —Intentó no reír, divertido debido a lo estresante de la situación.

Sakura frunció el ceño, sus brazos se mantenían aún cruzados. ¿Se estaba riendo de ella?

—Fui a hablar con Sasuke-kun hoy...

—Era predecible... —Susurró.

Lo observó atentamente, remarcando cada palabra. —Me dijo que no se casaría conmigo —Comenzó a pasear por el lugar, hasta que se detuvo frente a la ventana. Hizo una pausa y lo miró haciendo una mueca—. Recuerda que tienes que respetar tu parte del trato. Unir el hospital y tu empresa puede ayudarte demasiado, pero sabes lo que pasará si no cumples tu palabra.

Fugaku lo sabía.

Parte de lo que le había dicho a su hijo menor era verdad.

Fugaku Uchiha había acordado un matrimonio con Hizashi Haruno desde hace años, y tenía que, casi por obligación, cumplir con el acuerdo. Aunque también tenía sus propias razones que lo convencían de que esa era la mejor forma de encargarse de todo.

En primera; un contrato con la familia Hizashi, dueña del hospital más conocido en Tokio, podría traerles muchos beneficios. Entre ellos, la compañía expandiría sus horizontes, y Sasuke se casaría con una mujer. Lo cual lo llevaba a la segunda razón; su hijo tenía 30 años y no se había molestado en si quiera buscar una esposa. Eso de cierta forma lo hacía tener muchas cosas en consideración, y no podía dejar que su hijo tómase el camino de la otra acera.

Eso sería malo para el nombre, y para la descendencia que aspiraba a tener...

No podía tener a un homosexual debajo de su techo.

—Sabes que sólo busco lo mejor para mi hijo —declaró, cruzando sus manos bajo su cara—. Su casamiento puede ayudarnos a ambos, pero incluso así, yo no puedo hacer nada si Sasuke te trata mal.

Inclinó la silla hacia adelante mientras comenzaba a revisar de nuevo los documentos sobre su escritorio. Estaba acostumbrado a la actitud malcriada de la chica desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no esperaba tener que acudir a ella tan pronto. Aunque era necesario si quería ayudar a Sasuke en su futuro.

Sakura se molestó por la falta de atención que le demostraron y trató de ignorar el semblante aburrido del hombre. Ella estaba ahí para quejarse y parecía que la tomaban como un simple juego.

—Yo cumpliré mi parte del trato —Puntualizó el Uchiha—, pero depende de ti que Sasuke quiera volver a verte.

—¡Eso no es lo que acordamos! —Alzó sus brazos y los bajo con enfado. Fugaku la miro con el ceño fruncido.

Tomó aliento antes de responder.

—Acordamos que a cambio de mantener silencio te casarías con Sasuke cuando el momento llegara. No hay nada más establecido para que yo haga de mediador entre ustedes dos. Así que sí, acordamos exactamente eso... —hizo una pausa, observando sus expresiones cambiantes entre enfadada y sorprendida— yo haré mi parte del trato. Eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Sakura bufó. Ahí estaba su carta sencilla bajo la manga.

Esperaba más de parte de Fugaku Uchiha, quería que las cosas se resolvieran de mejor manera, ya que había hecho un trato con su padre para proteger toda la reputación de la compañía, y con ello también a su hijo. Esperaba que Fugaku actuara con más determinación. Suspiró con pesadez. El hombre podía hacer lo que quisiera. Ella utilizaría sus propios métodos para conseguir lo que quería.

—No importa si no quieres participar. Tenemos un arreglo —se encaminó con pasos orgullosos hasta la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir—. Me encargaré de que Sasuke-kun me acepte en su vida. Pero tú —lo miró— dedícate a mover las piezas en su lugar para que todo funcione.

Fugaku la observó antes de asentir. Sakura salió de la habitación dejándolo con un dolor de cabeza.

Sabía que tendría que decidir el futuro de Sasuke, aunque a éste no le gustara en lo absoluto. Tenía que hacerlo por su bien. Su hijo siempre había sido alguien muy difícil de lidiar, y esa chica tenía más que ofrecerle que la alternativa.

Aunque en ese momento, no sabía lo que ocurriría tres días más tarde.

Sakura salió con un semblante serio sin prestarle atención a los hombres. Pensó que todo saldría como lo había planeado, y que podría conseguir a Sasuke sin hacerse participe a ella misma. Pero al parecer, tendría que usar su propia artillería pesada.

Marcó el número que se sabía de memoria en su celular cuando salió del edificio. Luego de unos momentos, la misma voz que conocía desde hace años la hizo sonreír.

—¿Qué quieres, Sakura? —Se escuchó con tono aburrido.

El ruido de los autobuses y de las personas cubría por completo su conversación, pero nunca se era demasiado precavida.

—Hablé con Fugaku —miro a ambos lados esperando a que nadie le prestará atención para responder—, no está muy participativo. Tendré que usar el otro método.

La persona detrás de la línea abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. No pensó que la chica Haruno fuese capaz de hacerlo.

—¿De verdad lo harás? —Pidió confirmación.

La pelirrosa suspiró. —No me emociona tener que hacer esto, pero... —miró a sus pies— ahora mismo eres la única persona que puede ayudarme.

Una risa que le hizo temblar instintivamente se escuchó tras la línea antes de responder. Sakura sabía que se pondría feliz. Después de todo, había esperado que la chica se animara a actuar desde hace mucho tiempo. Y poco a poco, todo estaba cayendo en su lugar. Incluso había colocado esas cámaras en el departamento del Uchiha, lo que ya le daba gran ventaja para lo que quería.

—Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, Sakura.. —Susurró con alegría contenida.

La mencionada sonrió. Esa era su única forma de lograr sus propósitos.

Todo terminaría bien si llegaba al jaque.

Sólo tenía que analizar correctamente el movimiento de sus piezas, y acorralar al rey cuando el momento llegara.

 **...**

Naruto llevaba en la línea telefónica esperando por lo que parecía una eternidad. No recordaba que comunicarse con el hospital fuese tan difícil.

Suspiró. Había intentado llamar antes, pero siempre le decían que la doctora estaba ocupada, y la paciente no podía responder el teléfono en esos momentos. Y ahora que por fin lo ponían en espera, quería preguntar cómo iba todo por allá.

Estaba preocupado por su madre. Se encontraba ansioso por saber cómo se sentía, y si había mejorado. Pero sobre todo, quería hablar con la doctora misma para que se lo explicara.

—¿Hola? —La voz de una mujer mayor le respondió cuando alzó el auricular. Naruto sonrió.

—Hola, doctora Tsunade —comenzó a hablar, recargádose en la silla—. Soy Naruto Uzumaki. La conocí hace una semana, cuando visité a mi madre... ¿Me recuerda?

Tsunade hizo un poco de memoria para recordar, aunque no le costó mucho. Podía recordar perfectamente a ese rubio distintivo con marquitas. También a la señora Kushina Uzumaki, de quien seguía supervisando su recuperación.

—Te recuerdo Naruto —sonrió—. ¿Llamas para preguntar por tu madre?

—¡Si-dattebayo! —Su muletilla salió sin poder evitarlo. Tal era que podía salir cuando se ponía nervioso, pero también lo hacía cuando estaba emocionado. —¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Se siente bien? ¿Ha comido? Dígame si ha cambiado algo, doctora.

La doctora enterneció su mirada. Había trabajado con muchas personas que tenían hijos, pero sin lugar a dudas, Naruto parecía un niño a pesar de la edad que tenía. No conocía a muchos hijos que a su edad quisieran seguir cuidando a sus padres.

—Tranquilo Naruto, no hagas tantas preguntas —lo calmó antes de proceder a explicar—. Tu madre ha estado respondiendo bien al tratamiento por ahora, y no ha sufrido recaídas tan graves como la de hace una semana —su mirada de puso seria antes de seguir respondiendo—, aunque recuerda que no podemos descartar nada. Aún tenemos que realizar la cirugía si queremos que la señora Kushina se recupere correctamente.

Naruto asintió, aunque no podían verlo. El cielo azul que se veía sobre el balcón del sexto piso era su único confidente en esos momentos.

Había salido en la búsqueda de un poco de tranquilidad. Después de que a Sasuke se le ocurriera dejarle adolorido el trasero el día anterior, y encima dejárselo adolorido de nuevo en la mañana con una práctica nueva, le hacía sentir que muchas cosas estaban pasando rápidamente en su vida.

El azabache había salido luego de recibir una llamada urgente de su madre. Y eso le hacía preguntarse ¿quién era su madre? ¿o tenía hermanos? En ese caso, ¿por qué no había ninguna foto familiar en esa casa?

Por supuesto no podía preguntárselo. Lo establecía el contrato.

Por otra parte, Sasuke parecía nunca cansarse de tener sexo con él. La experiencia de esa misma mañana le hacía pensar en lo mucho que aún desconocía del pelinegro.

Y ciertamente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello, pero sabía que, de cierta forma, le ponía feliz saber que era atractivo para alguien, aún con esas marcas en su cara. Porque si se lo hubieran preguntado hace un tiempo, jamás habría pensado que pasaría de tener una ropa vieja y descolorida a ropa más nueva, que dejaría su antigua y vieja casa, corroída por el tiempo, y viviría en un Pent House con uno de los chicos más atractivos que había conocido. Y por supuesto, que era homosexual.

Aunque aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que en realidad fuese bisexual.

Porque sólo había estado así con Sasuke. Sentía que sólo habría aceptado tener sexo con él, a pesar de que el trabajo no le dejaba elegir. Por una u otra razón, ambos habían terminado viviendo en el mismo techo, y Naruto se sentía feliz por haber conocido una parte de su vida.

Sobre todo porque para ayudar a su madre, pensó que tendría que pagar un precio muy alto. Mucho más alto que lo económico.

—Quiero ir a verla —susurró—, pero primero quiero juntar suficiente dinero para poder pagarle la cirugía.

La doctora sonrió nuevamente. Se veía que ese chico era alguien puro, y que trabajaba sólo para lograr salvar a su única familia.

—Naruto, escúchame bien —comenzó a explicar—. Tu madre está estable por el momento. Me parece increíble que tú estés solo afuera en el mundo y arriesgues gran parte de tu vida por ella, pero... —suspiró— no servirá de nada si no descansas. Demasiado trabajo puede hacerte sentir agobiado, y sé que no es fácil conseguir esa cantidad de dinero.

La sonrisa de Naruto remarcó las marcas en sus mejillas. ¿Acaso la doctora se preocupaba por él?

Seguramente pensaba que tenía muchos trabajos, y que se estaba matando en las calles...

Quizá no tenía que pagar un gran precio por su trabajo, después de todo. Tenía comida, un techo donde dormir, y una cama calentita que lo recibía todas las noches. Pero sobre todo, tenía compañía. Y la compañía era algo que no podía pagar con cualquier precio en el mundo... En esos momentos no quería estar solo, y tener a Sasuke con él le había ayudado a no sentir como si el mundo se acabara.

No importaba si estaba ahí por las sesiones de sexo, o si más adelante a Sasuke se le ocurría hacer algo más salvaje con él. Porque en ese instante su corazón se sentía feliz, como hace mucho no lo sentía. Y probablemente, si Shikamaru no lo hubiese llevado a ese lugar hace tiempo, él aún seguiría buscando trabajo allá afuera en el mundo, y su madre habría muerto.

No dejaría que algo así pasara.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mi, doctora... —dijo con sinceridad, suspiró mirando a los edificios— ¿Le digo algo? —susurró— Hace tiempo creí que trabajar demasiado era un precio que tenía que pagar por ayudarla, pero... —un ave se paró en el barandal, el rubio la observó con cautela— Ahora siento que mi perspectiva cambió. Como si trabajar no fuese un gran precio, sino la forma de conseguir tus objetivos y tus sueños...

—¿Tienes metas que quieres cumplir, Naruto? —Preguntó la doctora. Tenía que volver al trabajo, pero por alguna razón, la respuesta del chico le interesaba.

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo importante estaba sucediendo.

Naruto volvió a sonreír, esta vez con nostalgia y emoción.

—¡Tengo muchas metas que quiero cumplir-dattebayo! Quiero estudiar y sacar a mi madre de ahí, pero sobre todo... —hizo una pausa mientras imaginaba su futuro— Quiero que tenga la vida que se merece. Y no sólo la que ha tenido desde que nací. —Confesó.

Tsunade empatizó con él de alguna forma. No conocía el pasado de esa familia, pero Naruto Uzumaki tenía planeado nunca rendirse. Eso sería una fuerza mayor que le ayudaría a cumplir sus sueños. Y esperaba que así fuera por todo lo que restaba de su vida.

La llamada terminó mientras Naruto observaba a la misma ave volar. Quizás en el cielo sus problemas parecieran diminutos. Y él podría olvidarlos por un tiempo mientras observaba el sol alzarse sobre los edificios con un resplandor anaranjado.

* * *

 ** _¹_** **Kitsune:** En un capítulo anterior les expliqué que Kitsune significa zorro. En este caso, Kitsune vendría remplazando a "Pet" o "Favorito", palabras utilizadas para referirse a un sumiso.

* * *

¡Hola! Me excedí un poco en lo largo de este capítulo, pero no pensé que el adentrar a Naruto a un nuevo mundo me tomase demasiado espacio :)

 _Sé que ahora mismo el sexo que tuvieron no parece gran cosa. Pero pónganse en el lugar de Naruto. ¿Quién querría iniciar en el BDSM cuando te azotan y te encadenan, o te amordazan apenas llegas? Me parece que debería iniciar despacio, hay tiempo de sobra para los capítulos._

 **Aclaración: No he visto y/o leído 50SDG. No trato de crear una historia igual aunque el tema sea el mismo.**

 **¡Por otra parte! Me dejaron un comentario preguntándome cada cuanto actualizaba.**  
Lo respondí pero de igual forma les comentaré por aquí. Las actualizaciones son cada tres días. Algunas veces en dos. Todo depende de si puedo, y tengo el tiempo suficiente. En caso de no ser así, les avisaría en las notas del siguiente capítulo.

 ** _Por cierto... ¿Se dieron cuenta de que se equivocaron respecto a Fugaku? Jamás especifíque que mentía sobre el contrato, sólo les di el punto de vista de Sasuke en el anterior capítulo ;)_**  
 ** _Créanme, habrán varios giros argumentales que nadie espera. No todo es lo que parece, así como no todo lo que brilla es oro._**

 **Respondiendo a otros comentarios:** Si, Naruto tiene tantas dudas sobre Sasuke como cualquiera. Apenas está conociéndolo, y su relación necesita desarrollo.

Fugaku también siente un odio hacia los homosexuales debido a una historia, pero los personajes principales aún necesitan más desarrollo (lo repetí, sorry) antes de que pueda indagar en su pasado (el cual es bastante turbio).

No pude escribir la perspectiva de Choza, pero les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo resolveremos algunas dudas sobre los personajes secundarios. De igual forma, Itachi y Deidara no tardarán en aparecer. Ellos son piezas fundamentales.

Sakura tiene mucho que ver por el donde se dirige la historia. Cometerá errores, muchísimos, pero hoy descubrieron que hay alguien más detrás de todo. _¿Quién es la voz misteriosa?_

Se los dejo de tarea :3

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, si es que lo hiciste. Espero no haberte aburrido.  
 **¡Espero sus reviews! ¡Realmente me ayudan mucho! Y sinceramente agradezco mucho a las personas que me han comentado en los anteriores capítulos por Amor Yaoi y Wattpad.**

 **(En Fanfiction no me han comentado nada, malos T – T)**

Pasen un lindo día, tarde o noche (dependiendo de cuando leen esto), y hasta mañana ~


	6. Capítulo 5

**Discl** **aimer:** Que Masashi Kishimoto se apiade de mi alma, y me permita seguir escribiendo fanfics SNS hasta que mis deditos no me duelan de tanto escribir. Amén.

Disfruténlo. ~

* * *

 ** _° 2 días antes del tiempo presente. °_**

¿Cuál es el deber de un _Sugar Daddy_?

La respuesta es fácil. Cuidar de su Baby. Satisfacerlo en cualquier necesidad que tenga, y a cambio, obtener su sumisión.

¿Cuál es el deber de un _Amo_?

No difiere en gran medida. Su deber como Amo, es cuidar del Sumiso, satisfacerlo en el acto sexual para que éste quiera seguir adentrándose a lo desconocido. Y a cambio, obtener su cuerpo.

La dominación no era nada del otro mundo para Sasuke. En sus inicios bien podría decirse que las dudas lo embargaban, aunque con el paso del tiempo se especializó en el placer de la sumisión, sin buscarlo realmente.

Porque no estaba seguro, en primera instancia, de por qué había aceptado en su momento adentrarse a ese mundo. Pero a pesar de sus inseguridades cuando era joven, fueron esas mismas dudas las que se convirtieron en el pilar que lo mantuvo siempre sereno.

Lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros, es que Sasuke nunca había estado con alguien que pudiera comportarse de forma tan irritante, y a la vez fascinarlo totalmente.

—¡Sasuke-teme! ¡Yo sólo intentaba cocinar algo! —Se defendió el de ojos azules.

—¡Te repetí incontables veces que sólo tenías que llamar al servicio!

Puso una mano en su cara tratando de contener su frustración. Llevaba menos de una semana con Naruto, y pensaba que nunca había conocido a alguien tan torpe, que a la vez luciera adorable, y que le hiciera perder la cabeza.

Naruto bajó su triste mirada antes de hablar.

—¿Sabes qué? Iré... iré por la escoba... —El azabache lo observó— Lo siento, Sasuke... Sólo intenté hacer algo por ti...

Salió del apartamento dejando al otro hombre observando, con el ceño fruncido, el desastre que había en la cocina.

Naruto había decidido recibirlo ese día con el olor de algo quemándose. Cuando ingreso en el apartamento, pudo ver al rubio soplando y echando aire con su mano dentro del horno, y no necesitó más de dos segundos para entender lo que sucedió en ese lugar. Comida quemada estaba tirada sobre el suelo, luego de que la sacara en un intento por arreglarla.

En parte era gracioso. Nunca había sido recibido de esa forma, y el que Naruto hubiese intentado cocinarle algo, le hacía sentir que su corazón palpitaba más rápido, con algo parecido a la felicidad.

 _"¿Quizá no debería ser tan duro con él?"_ Se preguntó con una ceja alzada " _¿Pero cómo actúas con alguien que intentó hacer algo por ti y lo arruinó todo? ¿Le agradeces?"_ Sasuke sinceramente no lo sabía. Jamás le había pasado algo así.

Siempre que a uno de sus compañeros le salía algo mal en el trabajo, solía insultarlo, y decirle que lo hiciera mejor la próxima vez. Nunca había tenido que agradecer a alguien por arruinar algo. Y era extraño que siquiera estuviera dudando.

Tomó una espátula y se agachó, en un intento por despegar la comida del piso.

 _"¿Esto es pollo?"_ Pensó con sorna.

Recordó unas palabras que el rubio le dijo los primeros días que se conocieron.

 _"Siempre he pensado que una comida es mucho mejor si la prepara alguien a quien aprecias."_

¿Significa a eso que Naruto lo apreciaba...? Se negó a si mismo. Apenas se conocían. El rubio no podría estar tan interesado en él.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse de nuevo, y luego unos pasos que se dirigieron a la cocina.

—Hazte a un lado. Yo limpiaré eso. —El rubio había evitado mirarlo, y ahora hacía un mohín.

Un tierno mohín que hizo que Sasuke sonriera con sinceridad.

Se levantó, dejó la espátula en el fregadero, y tomó la escoba de las manos de Naruto, quien lo miró con un gesto sorprendido.

—¿Sasuke...?

—¿Por qué no le pediste algo al servicio si tenías hambre, dobe? —Preguntó mientras comenzaba a barrer.

Naruto suspiró. Tomó el recogedor y esperó paciente a que Sasuke terminara de juntar todo.

—Yo... —Se sonrojó un poco. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto admitirlo?— Quería darte una sorpresa cuando llegaras. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a esto, pero... —Se calló. Sasuke lo miró titubeando, dudando entre continuar o no.

—¿Y decidiste prepararme algo, porque...? —Preguntó dudoso. Algo le decía que Naruto le ocultaba su verdadera razón.

Naruto bajó la mirada de nuevo.

¿Cómo le diría a Sasuke que trató de cocinar algo para él porque no había visto ningún cuadro familiar en esa casa...?

Había caminado por casi todas las habitaciones (excepto 2 puertas que se mantenían siempre cerradas, y la tercera, que ahora sabía, era de Sasuke), pero él simplemente no entendía el desapego que sentía Sasuke hacía su familia.

Esa misma mañana había llamado a Tenten para preguntarle si podía ayudarle a cocinar algo. La chica se rió divertida cuando Naruto tomó nota de todos los ingredientes y salió directo al supermercado a comprar las cosas con su propio dinero.

Pero por alguna razón, tenía el presentimiento de que Sasuke era alguien muy solitario. La misma Tenten le había confirmado que sólo su mejor amigo había sido invitado a ese lugar personalmente... Tenía muchas dudas crecientes respecto al pelinegro. Y no sabía por qué, pero quería que Sasuke sintiera algo de la calidez familiar que él mismo sentía.

Lamentablemente, la vida privada de su dueño era algo que no podía preguntar. Porque él mismo no había sido capaz de confiarle un poco de su vida privada a él.

Además sería ilógico si quiera preguntarlo. No era un asunto que le importara. Y su contrato específicaba que no debían hacer preguntas sobre la privacidad del otro.

—Sólo quería disculparme por haber salido ayer sin avisarte. —Dijo en su lugar, ríendo con nerviosismo.

Sasuke no le creyó, por supuesto. Pero desistió en preguntar al admirar la hermosa marca de mordida que le había dejado en su cuello la noche anterior, apenas visible por el borde de la camisa. Sonrió. Su piel era hermosa cuando estaba marcada.

—Quizás te crea, dobe. Pero no estoy seguro de que lo haga. —Respondió arrogante.

Naruto volvió a hacer el tierno mohín de antes, observando el rostro del azabache.

—Pero... te digo la verdad —titubeó—. Sólo quería que supieras lo que se siente llegar a casa, y... que te reciban con comida casera... —tragó saliva y lo miró— Sólo... quería que no te sintieras solo...

Sasuke dejó de barrer y observó el rostro sonrojado de rubio. Su mirada había bajado por tercera vez, y observaba con atención sus zapatos. Era claro que estaba avergonzado, pero también comprendió que decía parte de la verdad.

Dejó la escoba recargada en la pared y se acercó en unos pasos, acortando la distancia entre él y el rubio, y tomó su mentón muy suavemente. Sus miradas se encontraron, y Naruto contuvo la respiración.

—No sigas si no quieres que te folle en en este mismo instante. —Le susurró. Su aliento chocó contra los labios entrabiertos del menor.

¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que hacerlo sentir escalofríos cada vez que lo tocaba?

Nunca había sentido algo parecido en su vida.

Naruto se impulsó hacia delante, levantando un poco las puntas de sus pies, en un intento por besar esos rosados y finos labios. Sasuke sonrió antes de por fin complacer al rubio. Le gustaba que tomara la iniciativa, porque eso significaba que él era tan atrayente para Naruto, como Naruto lo era para él.

Aunque también tenía que tener cuidado con los pasos que daba en su relación. El contrato no podía ser algo más que sólo sexo y, próximamente, BDSM. Algún otro sentimiento les traería consecuencias mayores a ambos.

Subió una mano hacía su mejilla, y la otra la pasó tras su espalda mientras ambos se fundían en un beso.

Sus dedos acariciaron suavemente de izquierda a derecha lo que, para él, eran las hermosas cicatrices de un gatito. Sasuke siempre había sentido curiosidad por esas marcas, pero Naruto, de alguna u otra forma, jamás le daba la oportunidad de preguntarle. Después de unos segundos, se separó de su rostro unos centímetros. Aún acariciando su mejilla, lo observó con detenimiento, y pasó un dedo por las líneas que enmarcaban sus bellas facciones. Parecían profundas.

Unas cicatrices extremadamente profundas.

—¿Qué te pasó aquí, Naruto? —Le susurró.

Naruto cerró los ojos con tristeza. Disfrutando del suave tacto del Uchiha, pero sintiendo una fuerte presión en su pecho que, de repente, le quería impedir respirar.

¿Por qué sentía que se echaría a llorar si seguía acariciándolo tan suavemente?

¿O si seguía poniendo esa expresión preocupada cada vez que observaba las marcas en su rostro?

Su madre era la única persona que siempre le acariciaba así. Desde que era un niño, había sentido que las personas lo miraban con odio y aberración cada vez que caminaba. No sabía si en verdad fue así, o si sólo lo veían con curiosidad, pero esas marcas fueron su temor más grande en algún momento. Kushina siempre le dijo que encontraría a alguien a quien no le importaría. _Alguien que las encontraría hermosas_.

Le dijo que quizás entonces, podría avanzar sin importarle el resto del mundo, y encontrar un lugar.

En ese momento pensó que hablaba de Shikamaru. El chico parecía ajeno al hecho de que él tenía marcas, y cuando lo conoció y se volvió su mejor amigo, le brindó su apoyo incondicional. Siempre preocupándose por él, siempre buscando su seguridad.

Pero él no las había considerado hermosas. Estaba seguro de eso.

 _"¿Serán hermosas para Sasuke?"_ Se preguntó con verdadera intriga.

No podía saberlo. No conocía a Sasuke, ni sabía por completo la clase de hombre que era.

Había ocasiones en las que creía ver una parte de Sasuke que nadie más veía. Cuando lo acariciaba y le mandaba una mirada cálida, o sonreía y le hacía sentir que quizás había estado mucho tiempo solo. Pero todo eso eran sólo conjeturas.

Sasuke Uchiha seguía siendo un misterio para él. No creía que...

—Son hermosas... —Susurró Sasuke de vuelta.

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Era como si el azabache le hubiese leído la mente. No podía pensar en nada, ni hacer otra cosa más que observar sus ojos rasgados por la pequeña sonrisa que le mandaba.

—¿D-De verdad...? ¿Tú crees...?

Sasuke sonrió aún más grande. —Siempre me han parecido hermosas, dobe. Por eso te escogí.

Naruto no sabía si llorar o echarse a reír.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Sus propios latidos se volvieron fuertes, y sintió cómo la presión de su corazón se incrementaba.

Ya no le importaba conocer a alguien tan cerrado como Sasuke. Ni siquiera el hecho de que nunca le agradeciera cuando lo complacía en algo, porque sabía que muy, muy dentro de él, en donde nadie podía posar su mirada, el pelinegro en verdad le hacía sentir un atisbo de felicidad en su oscura vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a acortar la poca distancia que lo separaba de Sasuke, el otro se detuvo sorprendido por el abrazo repentino al que Naruto lo sometió.

 _"¿Acaso pasó algo importante?"_ Se preguntó _"¿Tenía que decir otra cosa?"_

—Sasuke... –Lo llamó. El mencionado acarició su espalda mientras escuchaba la voz del rubio, opacada. —Gracias...

—¿No hay de qué? —Contestó dudando. Naruto no había respondido su primer pregunta— ¿Vas a contarme lo que sucedió?

El rubio negó contra su pecho. Sasuke sintió cosquillas en su mentón cuando sus cabellos lo tocaron.

—Hoy no, Sasuke... pero —Se alejó unos centímetros y lo observó con detenimiento— probablemente después de un tiempo lo haga.

Naruto sonrió. Y eso fue suficiente bienvenida para Sasuke.

No necesitaba que le cocinara algo, porque además podría quemar la casa y no necesitaba algún accidente. Si tan sólo le sonreía, y lo miraba siempre de esa forma, todos los días estaría encantado de volver a casa.

Y no necesitaba que el rubio ocasionara un desastre en su cocina para castigarlo. Porque esa noche, y la siguiente, Naruto volvió a sentir las dulces sábanas envolver su piel, mientras los ojos de Sasuke lo observaban contrastando con la luz de la luna, y Sasuke le hacía sentir el placer de diferentes y deliciosas maneras.

Aunque unos micrófonos captaron el momento en que ambos terminaron con un beso, haciendo que la persona misteriosa detrás de ellos hiciera una mueca con desagrado.

 **...**

El día anterior, cuando Choza Akimichi decidió encontrarse con Chouji en el parque cercano a su trabajo, nunca pensó que llegaría a verlo con nada más y nada menos que el chico que estaba obligado a vigilar.

Era como si su vida personal y su trabajo se hubieran mezclado en una divertida comedia. Sólo que ignoraba la parte de las risas.

—Chouji. —Lo llamó desde la acera. Su hijo volteó y le sonrió.

—¡Hola, papá! —Sacó la mano de la bolsa de papas, y luego hizo un gesto de saludo—. Naruto, él es mi padre, iremos a comer carne asada. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

El hijo de Choza lo miraba con una sonrisa amistosa. Naruto se sentía mal por tener que negarse, pero al salir no pensó que compraría algo, y había dejado su poco dinero en el departamento de Sasuke.

No le dio tiempo de negar cuando Chouji bajó del columpio y caminó hacía su padre. Naruto suspiró y lo siguió. Mientras se acercaba, escuchaba al castaño preguntar a su padre si el rubio podía acompañarlos.

—Disculpen... —Lo interrumpió. Ambos hombres se voltearon a verlo— Lo siento, pero olvidé mi dinero al salir, y... —Dijo tímido por ser el centro de atención.

—No te preocupes —sorprendentemente para él, fue Choza quien habló—. Yo te invito. Es raro en Chouji hacer amigos.

El hombre mayor le sonrió con sinceridad.

Por una parte, Choza pensaba que esa era una buena oportunidad para lograr acercarse a lo que su jefe deseaba saber. Conocía al chico por lo que habían averiguado y lo que le habían informado. Su edad, su peso, su altura, e incluso lo que había estudiado, pero ya no lo hacía. Y a pesar de eso, no lo conocía realmente.

Por otra parte, era cierto que Chouji rara vez hacía amigos. Su apariencia física le hacía ser alguien introvertido, que disfrutaba más en la comodidad de su hogar comiendo papas fritas, que saliendo con personas que apenas conocía.

Tenía curiosidad por saber qué clase de persona era Naruto Uzumaki para convencer a su hijo de acompañarlos.

—De verdad —insistió el ojiazul—, no quiero ser una molestia. Tenían planeado comer ustedes dos, después de todo.

Choza se rió. —Créeme, pagar por tu comida será menos costoso que lo usual.

Chouji se rió, y Naruto sonrió agradecido.

Media hora más tarde, habían llegado a un restaurante en donde les habían dirigido a una mesa. Ambos hombres ordenaron tres kilos de carne para asar, y Naruto los miró sorprendidos, pero divertido por estar con ellos.

—La comida de aquí es deliciosa, Naruto —Comentó Chouji—. Aprendí a cómo asar la carne hasta que esté en su punto cuando era pequeño.

Naruto sonrió. —¿Te gusta la carne?

—Le encanta. Deberías vigilar tu pedazo cuando lo estés asando. —Le advirtió Choza.

Todos rieron, y el ambiente se sintió tan relajado, que momentos después el hombre pensó que si su jefe imaginaba algo malo de ese chico, bien podría estar equivocado.

—¿Y qué me puedes decir sobre ti, Naruto? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

Narugo bajó la mirada. Últimamente le preguntaban mucho eso.

Respondió con sinceridad, y le contó a Choza sobre sus estudios, y sobre el cómo deseaba volver a ellos. No mencionó nada respecto a su trabajo, sólo que se había esforzado por ayudar a su madre. Y cuando le preguntaron sobre las marcas en sus mejillas, él respondió con una broma sobre lo bien que le lucían. Haciendo que ambos hombres lo miraran con admiración.

Y Choza volvió a pensar lo mismo.

Porque Naruto en realidad era una persona sencilla, que le había prometido devolverle el dinero cuando acabaron, y que le había dado su número a Chouji para seguir en contacto.

No pensó que su hijo sería capaz de formar ese tipo de amistades en tan poco tiempo. Pero saber que era posible le hizo sentirse feliz. Sobre todo, conocer a ese chico de ojos azules le hizo ver que no siempre los prejuicios son lo correcto, que para conocer a alguien era más que necesario prestar atención a sus palabras.

Y sintió lástima, porque Naruto Uzumaki sólo era un peon envuelto en un combate entre reyes.

Incluso aunque no sabía la razón que tenían sus palabras.

 **...**

La misma llamada que Sasuke realizó ese día anterior, le hizo sentirse aliviado, emocionado, y al mismo tiempo frustrado.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Suigetsu salió de su oficina, y Sasuke tomó su celular para buscar el nombre de "Itachi MejorHermanoDelMundo" entre sus contactos.

Un nombre estúpido que el mismo Itachi le había agregado hace años, y que gracias a la añoranza, no había eliminado a pesar de lo tonto que sonaba.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, extrañaba al idiota de su hermano.

—Hola, tonto hermano menor. —Una voz conocida le respondió al cuarto timbre con una sonrisa— ¿Sigues igual de frígido que siempre?

Sasuke suspiró. Quizás no lo extrañaba tanto como pensaba.

—Itachi... —Comenzó a refutar, pero se detuvo, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar— Necesito hablar contigo.

Eso hizo que la sonrisa del pelinegro mayor se borrara.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con nuestro padre, cierto?

—Si... —Contestó sincero. Observó el cielo por la ventana detrás de él mientras seguía hablando— ¿Recuerdas... cuando intentó comprometerte con aquella empresaria y tú te negaste?

Sasuke escuchó a su hermano exhalar un suspiró. Itachi tenía la capacidad de detectar todas las mentiras, las sutilezas, y todas las preocupaciones de Sasuke desde que eran pequeños. No por nada Sasuke lo admiraba con creces.

—¿Con quién lo intentó esta vez? —Preguntó con preocupación.

Sasuke se sintió decadente cuando respondió.

—Con Sakura Haruno.

Itachi notó la pesadez en las palabras de su hermano. Presentía que algo había pasado entre ellos dos.

—No la soportas, por lo que veo. —Dijo seguro.

El azabache menor sonrió con sinceridad. Sólo su hermano podía estar seguro de que odiaba a alguien aunque no lo viera.

—Ella y yo tenemos un pasado... una historia que me hizo ver la vida de forma diferente. —Confesó— Me metió en un problema muy grande, pero no es sólo eso... Itachi. —Pausó. Tomó aire preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Qué pasa? —Volvió a preguntar, la preocupación está vez palpable en su voz.

Su hermano no lo sabía.

Siempre lo había mantenido en secreto, pero en esos momentos necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que saber lo importante que era ese asunto y lo mucho que le preocupaba. —Ella fue quien lastimó a Deidara.

Hubo unos segundos en los que Sasuke pensó que le había colgado. Revisó su pantalla sólo para darse cuenta de que seguía en la línea.

Itachi no hablaba. Y no entendía lo que pensaba.

Desde un principio sabía que confesarle algo como eso sería muy grave.

Su hermano conocía perfectamente bien esa parte de la historia, porque él lo había ayudado cuando el percance sucedió. Pero la importancia del asunto tenía que ver con ellos dos. No podía contar con la aprobación de su padre, pero necesitaba que alguien lo apoyara. Alguien que sabía por lo que estaba pasando, porque lo había vivido con él.

Necesitaba su ayuda.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa loca fue la que organizó aquello...? —Preguntó después de unos segundos. Sasuke imaginaba que tenía el ceño fruncido y una gran expresión de enfado. —Esto va más allá del disgusto, Sasuke. No puedes dejar que papá acepte a esa chica. No creí que volvería a tu vida después de lo que pasó...

El otro suspiró.

—Yo tampoco, Itachi... —Dijo en un susurro— Le dejé claro esa noche que jamás quería volver a verla. No pensé que acudiría a nuestro padre para acercarse a mi...

—¡Esa maldita! —Gritó en voz alta— Espera a que tome el avión. La meteré en una buena hipnosis para que conozca lo que es el verdadero dolor... —Suspiró— Mira que lastimar a mi hermoso Deidara de esa forma. ¡No señor, no se saldrá con la suya! Sasuke rápido, toma un avión y escapa conmigo.

Sasuke rió. No era el momento para divertirse, pero le parecía gracioso ver a su hermano de esa forma. Siempre actuaba con vitalidad y calma, pero muy pocas veces lo veía (o escuchaba) quejarse en voz alta. Sólo lo hacía cuando algo involucraba a Deidara.

—¿Escuchas lo que dices, Itachi? —Dijo aún con su sonrisa— Me pides que vaya contigo. No creo que a Deidara le guste eso.

—¡No importa, Sasuke! Dei es muy comprensivo, lo entenderá. Y esa mujerzuela no podrá tocarte si vienes a Canadá a vivir conmigo.

Sasuke seguía sonriendo. Pero su expresión se fue apagando hasta que quedó sólo una mirada triste.

Probablemente unas semanas antes lo habría aceptado sin dudar. Aunque ahí tenía su empleo, y a su mejor amigo, la idea de vivir con su hermano y con su esposo le parecía algo muy loco y atrevido. Imaginaba la cara de su padre, molesto al enterarse de todo. Sakura probablemente lo buscaría por todos lados sin dar con él. Y su vida pasaría a ser menos monótona y aburrida.

Pero por alguna razón, sólo una persona pasaba por su mente mientras procesaba la información.

 _Naruto._

No podía dejarlo. Existía un imán desde la primera vez que lo vio que lo mantenía atado a ese hermoso Kitsune de ojos azules.

Si se iba tendría que alejarse de él también. Y no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo le exigía tener al rubio bajo él. Su mente le pedía ver su sonrisa y esas marquitas singulares. Su piel necesitaba tocarlo todos los días. Y saber que estaba bien.

Aunque no entendía por qué.

—¿Sasuke...? —Habló Itachi. Su hermano menor no había respondido en un rato, y empezaba a pensar que algo más estaba sucediendo en su vida— ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? ¿O quizás fue un gatito?

Sasuke parpadeó, volviendo a sonreír por lo acertado de esa pregunta. Bajó la mirada a su regazo y contestó.

—Sí, Itachi. Fue un gatito.

La risa se su hermano se escuchó por el teléfono.

—Sasuke... ¿Finalmente admites que eres gay? Estúpido hermano menor, me haces sentir orgulloso.

Se sonó la nariz y soltó sollozos dramáticos, mientras Sasuke se encogía en su asiento avergonzado. No quería decirlo, había sido sin querer.

—Yo... no... —Tartamudeó. Algo muy raro en él, e Itachi lo sabía.

—No tienes que preocuparte Sasuke. Sabes que no hay nadie más que logrará comprenderte como yo. —Sasuke exhaló, teniendo que darle la razón— Aunque debe ser porque soy una persona genial. Deberías sentirte orgulloso de ser mi hermano.

El azabache menor rodó los ojos. Los aires de grandeza que se daba no eran normales.

—Aunque ahora siento curiosidad por ver al "gatito" que te hizo salir de tu rígido caparazón. —Lo escuchó meditar, y luego el sonido de unas hojas volteándose— ¿Crees que a Dei le guste salir de vacaciones por unos días?

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Vas... a venir...?

Itachi sonrió.

—Extraño ver a mi hermanito. Sobre todo ahora que alguien logró cambiar su personalidad apática. Además... —Suspiró— Tengo que hablar con nuestro padre. Las cosas no pueden seguir así. Esa chica sólo te traerá problemas.

Algo dentro de Sasuke lo hizo sentir calidez. La calidez que no sentía desde que comenzó la escuela de leyes.

Su hermano lo visitaría. Podría verlo después de tantos años, y hablaría con su padre a pesar de los problemas que eso le traería.

Lo cual le recordaba las circunstancias.

—¿Qué hay de papá? —Preguntó temeroso— Sabes que no quiere volver a verte después de...

—Si, si. —Le restó importancia— Sé perfectamente lo que opina de mi, y lo que opina de Dei. Pero no dejaré que su opinión me impida volver a verte.

Sasuke sonrió con nostalgia.

Su hermano en verdad iría. Y no le importaba lo que su padre le dijera, él estaría ahí para apoyarlo. Como hace años no lo hacía.

La llamada terminó con bromas de mal gusto de parte de Itachi. Pero sabiendo lo que pasaría, los problemas de Sasuke parecían reducirse en su subconsciente.

Sin embargo, no siempre todo sale como lo planeas.

A veces la vida puede darnos grandes sorpresas. Y Sasuke tendría que descubrirlo por las malas tres días después.

 **...**

 **** _ **13 años antes del tiempo presente.**_ ****

—Mamá, ¿por qué ese niño tiene marquitas tan feas en la cara?

—No le prestes atención, hijo.

Naruto desvío la mirada, y alzó sus manos hacía sus mejillas para tapar las horribles marcas que lo azoraban.

Otras heridas de su cuerpo habían desaparecido casi por completo, a excepción de algunas más graves. Y ese vestigio que persistía en la piel de su rostro lo hacía sentirse como una rareza. Cada vez que caminaba por la calle tenía que aguantar las miradas indiscretas de las personas, y siempre pensaba que se burlaban de él por lo que le había pasado.

Pero él no tenía la culpa.

No era su culpa tener esas marcas. No era su culpa haber pasado por esas tragedias.

Era sólo un niño.

—Naruto... —Lo llamó la voz de su madre. Sus pequeños ojos azules la miraron con lágrimas derramándose— Hijo...

Kushina no necesitó ver más. En medio del pequeño parque por el que caminaban, se detuvo, dejó las bolsas de la compra en el suelo, e inmediatamente alzó a su hijo en brazos.

—Mami... lo siento... —Sollozó el rubio— lo siento, yo no quería ser raro... ¿por qué la gente siempre me mira de esa forma? —Tartamudeaba mientras se expresaba, Kushina no lo soltó aunque con ello mojase su ropa.

Su madre le sonrió con ternura.

—La gente te mira por lo lindo que eres, Naruto.

El rubio se alejó aún sollozando, y miró a su madre, quien le acaricio su mejilla.

—Pero soy raro... todos los niños me dicen que mis mejillas son feas y que soy un monstruo...

La mujer frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podían decirle algo como eso a su hijo? No sabían por lo que había pasado.

—Hijo... —Lo consoló— tus mejillas son hermosas. No te debe de importar lo que los otros niños te digan. Son muy pequeños para entenderlo.

—Pero tienen mi edad... —Refutó Naruto.

Kushina observó a su alrededor. Con un brazo continuó cargando a su hijo, y con el otro agarró sus bolsas y caminó hasta una banca en donde pudo sentar a Naruto en sus piernas.

Lo miró fijamente.

—Escúchame bien, Naruto. —Le susurró. El rubio se limpio las lágrimas y la miró— Esas marquitas te hacen alguien especial. No importa si te dicen lo contrario. —Llevó una mano a su mejilla intentando secarle el resto de sus lágrimas— Pasaste por algo horrible, y ese tipo de experiencias te hacen madurar de cierta forma. Como lo hicieron contigo. —Sonrió con calidez. Naruto asintió escuchando— Algún día llegará alguien que te dirá lo mismo que yo. Y pensará que tus marquitas son hermosas, no tienes que avergonzarte nunca de ellas.

Naruto la observó con los ojos brillantes. Ya no salían lágrimas, en cambio se sentía emocionado.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? —Repitió dando pequeños saltos.

Kushina rió.

—No sé cuándo, hijo. Podrían pasar días, meses o incluso años. Pero —alzó su rostro con sus manos cuando Naruto bajó la vista desilusionado—, cuando encuentres a esa persona, por fin sentirás que tienes un lugar en el mundo. Y sabrás que no te tiene que importar lo que los demás piensen de ti, porque existe alguien que te va a querer por ser así de especial.

Naruto en ese momento no pudo entenderlo.

Era sólo un niño de 8 años que apenas estaba conociendo el mundo. Aunque a una edad muy temprana ya había pasado por las peores experiencias de su vida.

Pero esa vez algo cambió.

Las palabras de su madre se mantendrían por siempre en su mente. Y todos los días de su infancia se preguntaría si la persona que su madre mencionó estaría en su escuela, en su ciudad, o incluso en su país.

Nunca dejó de esperar por alguien que lo viera de esa forma.

* * *

¡Hola! De nuevo en las notas finales ;)  
Este capítulo me salió más corto que los anteriores, pero siento que poco a poco vamos llegando al clímax del asunto.

¡Como vieron, pronto, muy, muy pronto llegarán Itachi y Deidara a participar en la historia!

 _ **También en unos capítulos descubriremos el pasado de Fugaku, la dura historia entre Sasuke y Sakura. ¿Por qué Sakura lastimó a Dei? ¿Qué tragedia pasará en dos días? ¿Y cuál fue el evento que marcó para siempre la vida de Naruto? Pero más importante... ¿Quién es esa voz misteriosa que ahora sabe sobre la relación de Sasuke y Naruto?**_  
 _ **¿Tendrá algo que ver con el siguiente capítulo?**_

Todo eso y más en las siguientes actualizaciones, así que no se despeguen del fanfic (?)

¡Gracias por leer y comentar (al menos en AY y Wattpad xD)! Espero que les haya gustado.

 _ **Siguiente actualización: Viernes 2 de Febrero.**_

Hasta la siguiente. ~


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Lamento la demora!**

Sé que prometí actualizar antes, pero surgieron unos inconvenientes personales. Y también hubo un problema con FF, no me dejaba subir el capítulo por alguna razón. De cualquier manera, disfruten del capítulo. Es algo diferente a los que he subido hasta ahora, pero es indispensable para lo que vendrá después :)

* * *

 **° 1 día antes del tiempo presente °**

En London, Ontario (Canadá), en Graham St, West Elgin, se alzaba una pequeña casa al poniente de la ciudad. Una que fue construida de madera, y que dos personas se habían empeñado en sacar adelante con sus propios esfuerzos.

Esas personas que, en ese momento, se encontraban nerviosas, aunque intentaran no demostrarlo demasiado.

—¿Empacaste tu ropa interior? —Preguntó cierto rubio mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala, revisando todo minuciosamente— ¿Cepillos de dientes? ¿Dentífrico? ¿Sudaderas? ¿Qué tal si hace frío y...?

La risa de Itachi se escuchó desde la puerta de entrada. Deidara alzó la vista hacía él, sorprendido de verlo ahí. Pensó que estaba dentro de la habitación.

—¿Estabas hablando solo desde que me fui, Dei? —Sonrió.

Deidara se sonrojó, pero frunció el ceño. —Idiota, estaba hablando conmigo mismo.

Itachi se acercó, curioso por ver a su esposo de esa forma.

—Fui a dejar las maletas al auto... —Susurró, tomando sus manos— ¿Estás nervioso, verdad?

Ambos, rubio y azabache, llevaban viviendo juntos de hace años.

La confianza que se tenían el uno al otro a pesar de los problemas del pasado, eran una de las múltiples razones por las que su relación pudo progresar.

El rubio bajó la mirada. No podía ocultarle nada a Itachi, siempre que lo intentaba lo descubría de alguna u otra forma. Pero esa era una de las razones por las que lo amaba.

—Pasaste por mucho allá... —Susurró de igual forma, levantando su vista para ver esos orbes negros— No quiero que tengas problemas por llevarme...

Itachi le sonrió. Sabía que Deidara estaría así. Lo conocía bien para saber que estaría angustiado luego de saber lo que le contó.

Pasó sus manos detrás de él, y lo acercó en un abrazo que él rubio recibió con un suspiro de preocupación.

—Dei, yo no pasé por tanto en Japón como tú... Pero no podría ir sin ti. —Confesó— No me importa si tengo problemas con mi padre. No podría ser peor que ahora. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero... —Trato de argumentar. No le gustaba que Itachi quisiera tomar la responsabilidad de todo.

—Además —lo detuvó—, tú conoces bien a mi hermano... Sabes que no puede pasar por todo eso él solo, aunque se crea invencible —dijo con ironía—. Es demasiado testarudo.

Deidara rió contra su pecho, porque sabía que era verdad. Ambos conocían bien a ese tsundere introvertido para saber que necesitaba apoyo. Sin importar lo que les esperaría al llegar, Sasuke no habría llamado a su hermano si no lo necesitara. Y Deidara no podría separarse de él.

La necesidad de estar con Itachi era demasiada. Probablemente sonaría muy dependiente, pero no le gustaba la idea de alejarse después de todo lo que pasó.

—Sólo serán unos días. —Susurró el azabache contra su rubio cabello— Tengo que hablar con nuestro padre, y... —Se alejó unos centímetros deshaciendo el abrazo— No dejaré que una loca como esa te vuelva a poner las manos encima.

Deidara asintió con una tierna sonrisa. Sólo Itachi podía entender lo mucho que le aterraba tener que volver a Japón. Lugar donde sus peores pesadillas cobraron vida desde muy pequeño.

Ya no era sólo por Sakura Haruno, quien, ahora sabía, había sido la culpable de aquel momento traumático en su vida. Sino también por los recuerdos que le devolvían las calles cada vez que pensaba en ellas.

No quería jamás volver a estar solo.

La soledad había sido su compañera desde que podía recordar, y la calidez que emanaba el contacto con otras personas le hacía sentir que por fin algo bueno estaba pasando en su vida.

No volvería al confinamiento del que lo sacaron.

Sabía que Itachi siempre estaría con él, y eso se lo agradecería por toda la eternidad.

Pero también sabía las razones que Itachi intentaba esconder. Sonrió con perspicacia.

—¿También quieres ver a tu hermano, verdad? —Itachi desvío la mirada mientras el rubio sonreía— No lo has visto desde hace años. Estoy seguro de que lo extrañas a pesar de todo.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —Preguntó apuntándose con el dedo, tratando de parecer inocente.

Deidara cruzó sus brazos y lo observó alzando una ceja. —¿Me dirás que no amas a tu hermano más que a cualquier otra persona?

El rubio sabía muy bien que, para Itachi, Sasuke era la persona más importante en su vida.

Lo supo desde que los conoció.

A pesar de que ambos discutieran como idiotas, y que no se pusieran nunca de acuerdo. Ambos se necesitaban. Porque siempre tendrían el apoyo del otro en cualquier situación, sin importar lo mal que estuvieran.

Itachi sonrió rodando los ojos. Volvió a acercarse a Deidara, pero esta vez pasó ambas manos tras su cuello y juntó sus labios en un tierno beso.

Duraron unos segundos sin respirar, en los que ambos sabían, con certeza, que siempre se necesitarían el uno al otro de igual forma.

—Dei... —Murmuró sobre sus labios, separándose. El rubio abrió los ojos para verlo con adoración— Tú también eres lo más importante en mi vida.

—Itachi... —Un sonrojo comenzó a formarse en sus mejillas.

El azabache se separó unos centímetros.

—Pero en realidad —Posó una mano bajo su propio mentón—, quiero conocer a la persona que logró cambiar al apático de Sasuke. —Dijo con expresión pensativa— Mi hermanito por fin confesó que es gay, y necesito descubrir a quién está desflorando... o si están desflorándolo a él. ¿Te imaginas a Sasuke cómo el uke? —Frunció el ceño— ¿Le gustará? ¿O lo estarán obligando?

Deidara suspiró con resignación.

Sí. Itachi nunca lo admitiría, pero esos celos de hermano mayor delataban cuánto se preocupaba por el pelinegro menor, aunque no estuviera consciente de ello.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde con un poco más de calma. Tanto Itachi como Deidara habían dejado todo preparado en sus trabajos para "disfrutar" sus días libres, aunque ambos sabían que no irían precisamente a disfrutarlos.

Cuando llegaron a Canadá no fue fácil.

Estar en otro país, hablar un idioma diferente. Pero Itachi siempre lo había apoyado. Su inglés y francés habían sido lo suficientemente buenos para poder co-existir en Ontario y comprar una casa. El azabache se empeñó en enseñarle a Deidara lo que sabía, y pasó un buen tiempo hasta que Deidara pudo adaptarse a las nuevas costumbres. Después se casaron. Gracias a que en Canadá tenían una aprobación más alta que en Japón sobre las parejas homosexuales, pudieron existir libremente sin tener que preocuparse por la aprobación de otras personas.

Su vida en ese lugar había cambiado para mejor. Pero aún así, sentían demasiado apego hacía ese país del que tuvieron que irse.

Después de todo, siempre sería su hogar.

Itachi se sentía nervioso. No sabía lo que les esperaría al llegar, y mucho menos sabía si se encontrarían con esa loca mientras arreglaba sus asuntos.

 _Pero eso le hacía pensar en Sasuke más que nunca._

A veces, cuando eran pequeños, Itachi pensaba que su hermano sentía una tristeza tan grande en su corazón que nunca podría calmar.

Sasuke aún era consciente de las estrellas de su alma que, con el paso tiempo, se fueron desvaneciendo. Al igual que cuando miras a una estrella en el cielo que hace años dejó de existir. Puede que mires a esa estrella pensando que está viva y en calma, pero su brillo se apagó desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

El Uchiha menor tenía una coraza irrompible desde que sufrió la desolación por primera vez, cuando era un niño ignorado por sus padres. Porque claro, la mejor forma de proteger tu corazón sensible, es petrificando tus sentimientos.

Y es por esa precisa razón, por la que Itachi Uchiha no podía creer que su hermano menor pudiese ser capaz de tartamudear al pensar en alguien.

Era simplemente asombroso.

Y no podría soportar volver a verlo llorar por alguien.

Porque hace años Sasuke sollozo en sus brazos cuando le rompieron el corazón. Nunca más volvió a confiar en las personas. Se volvió alguien más frío y con falta de tacto. Y no quería volver a verlo así.

Si Sasuke realmente tenía a alguien junto a él, necesitaba saber que esa persona lo haría feliz. No podía dejar a su hermano solo, porque lo necesitaba y porque, aunque nunca lo admitiera, se preocupaba por él.

Después de todo, sólo contaban el uno con el otro.

Al menos en lo que concernía al tema familiar. Porque Deidara era ahora una parte importante de su vida, y nunca dejaría que volviera a estar solo.

 **...**

La pelirrosa caminó a través de las blancas paredes, y llegó hasta una habitación en la que tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

Hace dos días había aceptado trabajar con esa persona. Y aunque las dudas la comieran por dentro, sabía que era lo mejor para conseguir sus propósitos.

—Adelante. —Se escuchó desde adentro.

Empujó la puerta de metal resplandeciente y observó, en su escritorio, a la única persona que conocía desde hace años que podría ayudarle.

La persona alzó la mirada con una sonrisa. Había esperado a la chica Haruno desde hace tiempo.

—¡Sakura! Me alegra verte de nuevo. —Se levantó de la silla, y rodeó el escritorio para recibirla con un abrazo.

Sakura sonrió con amabilidad.

—Tenía mucho en que pensar antes de venir aquí...

La otra persona terminó el abrazo con elegancia, y se alejó de nuevo, regresando a su escritorio. La pelirrosa bajó la mirada.

—Sakura —La llamó. La chica alzó la cabeza encontrándose con otra mirada seria— ¿De verdad estás segura de querer participar en esto?

Suspiró. Ya había hecho una parte del trabajo que le había pedido. Las cámaras y micrófonos en la casa de Sasuke-kun eran prueba de lo decidida que estaba en tener ese matrimonio.

¿Pero por qué dudaba tanto?

Conocía a Sasuke desde hace años. Y sabía que el chico tenía sus sentimientos escondidos. Sabía que podía lograr que se enamorara de ella sin necesidad de usar el chantaje, pero luego estaba lo del incidente.

Aquel incidente que dejó marcada la vida de ambos. Porque jamás pensó que Sasuke reaccionaría de esa manera cuando lo llevó a ese lugar. Y mucho menos que le enojaría tanto lo que vio. A tal punto de decirle que se alejara de él, y que no volviera a contactarlo nunca.

Pero ella había pensado que Sasuke-kun lo entendería.

Había pensado que ambos compartirían el mismo punto de vista, y que disfrutarían un día más juntos. Nunca pensó que ver aquello cambiaría su comportamiento a tal magnitud.

La chica avanzó frente al escritorio haciendo sonar sus tacones, y se sentó en una silla. Su mirada portaba seguridad. No dejaría que aquel accidente se interpusiera entre ella y su futuro con el amor de su vida.

—Estoy segura. —Dijo sin dudar. La persona frente a ella dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios. —Sasuke-kun es la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Y estoy segura de que yo soy una persona muy especial para él, sólo... necesita perdonarme.

Se escuchó un suspiro detrás de la computadora. Ambas miradas se encontraron, y Sakura supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

Cualquier decisión que tomara sería para seguir sus órdenes. Y si su meta se cumplía, sabría que había hecho lo correcto.

—Entonces... Sakura. Hay algo que debo enseñarte. —Respondió la voz con algo parecido a la risa.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Pero asintió.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó curiosa. La persona frente a ella movió un dedo señalándole que se acercara.

Sakura se levantó y rodeo el escritorio para posarse a su lado. Abrió los ojos sorprendida por la gran cantidad de archivos que visualizó en la pantalla.

Pero, entre todos los archivos, había dos carpetas que le llamaron la atención. Ambas eran nombradas de dos diferentes formas, pero resaltaban entre todas las demás por tener escrita una sola palabra.

"Uchiha" y "Uzumaki".

—Lo que te voy a mostrar, Sakura —Susurró—, es algo que probablemente te sorprenda. —Sakura tragó saliva. ¿Qué era tan importante que la sorprendería?— Pero quiero que mantengas tus objetivos fijos.

Sakura asintió.

—¿Por qué... —Se arriesgó a preguntar— por qué me adviertes eso?

La otra persona sonrió. Aunque Sakura no sabía que lo hizo con malícia.

—Porque Sasuke-kun encontró a alguien que ahora mismo lo mantiene ocupado. —Ronroneó suspicaz— Y sabes que no quiero que te rompan el corazón.

La chica se encogió en su lugar.

¿Sasuke había encontrado a alguien? ¿Una chica? ¿Era más bonita que ella? ¿Lo satisfacía? ¿A qué se refería con "mantenerlo ocupado"?

La pelirrosa no esperó que al abrir la carpeta "Uchiha" se desplegaran varios formatos de audio y vídeo que, suponía, pertenecían a la casa de Sasuke-kun.

Y mucho menos esperaba quedarse con la boca abierta cuando dicha persona reprodució un vídeo, y ella comenzó a sentir la furia surgir a gran medida desde su interior.

No podía ser verdad.

Sasuke no podía ser homosexual. Ni mucho menos hacerlo con uno. Ella misma era la prueba de lo heterosexual que era desde hace años.

No sabía de qué forma, pero estaba segura de que ese asqueroso rubio lo había convencido de alguna manera.

Era hora de actuar.

Y estaba más segura que nunca en que hacía lo correcto al salvar a Sasuke-kun de esa relación sin futuro.

Mientras que la persona, unos centímetros más atrás, observaba con diversión cómo su marioneta decidía seguir a la perfección lo que tenía planeado.

Aunque no supiera que tenía más en mente de lo que en realidad decía.

Porque Sakura estaba ahí para crear el puente entre su objetivo, y no para simplemente ayudarla en una estúpida relación de adolescente.

Sus objetivos eran más grandes que cualquier otro de parte de Sakura. Y ayudar a la chica en ese momento, sería sólo la punta del iceberg.

 **...**

 **° 17 años antes del tiempo presente °**

Sasuke subió corriendo las escaleras, teniendo cuidado de no dejarlo caer.

El edificio en donde Itachi Uchiha residía, le decía que su padre se había preocupado incluso en que su próximo heredero se sintiera cómodo.

Era un lugar recientemente remodelado. Las paredes escarlata le recordaban al vino que Fugaku solía beber cuando lo visitaba. Y el piso de mosaicos blancos se veía reluciente. Aunque eso no podía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Llegó a la habitación, por suerte, sin encontrarse a ningún vecino, y tocó con desesperación la puerta.

—¡Itachi! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —Unos golpes muy fuertes se escuchaban desde la entrada.

El mencionado abrió los ojos con pesadez, y levantó la cabeza de su escritorio, en donde se había quedado dormido.

 _"¿Es la voz de Sasuke?"_ Se preguntó con cansancio, estiró la mano para prender la pantalla de su celular. _"¿Qué hace aquí a las...? ¡¿7:00 p.m.?!"_

Sólo planeaba dormir unos minutos, luego de desvelarse la noche anterior revisando unos reportes. Pero la siesta se le había ido de las manos.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta mientras se le escapaba un bostezo, preparándose para recibir a su hermano con alguna broma que le devolviera las ganas de seguir despierto.

—Sasuke. —Comenzó agarrando el pomo de la puerta y girándolo— ¿Qué ha...?

Pero en ese momento, no esperaba que tanto la broma como las demás preguntas que pasaron por su mente se quedasen estancadas.

En cambio, abrió los ojos desmesurado, y con cierto temor.

Sasuke respiraba con dificultad. Tenía las ropas sucias, y la piel rasguñada. Se veía cansado, y estaba manchado con lo que parecía polvo y... ¡¿Sangre?!

Pero eso no era todo; en sus brazos cargaba a una persona. No podía observar su rostro, pero creía que estaba desmayada. ¿Era un chico o una chica?

¿Quién era? ¿Qué había pasado? ¡¿Por qué esa persona estaba llena de heridas y sangraba?! Tenía demasiadas preguntas para tan pocos segundos, y sentía que su rostro debía expresar demasiada preocupación.

Pero es que en verdad estaba preocupado.

—Itachi... ayúdame. —Dijo Sasuke, cerrando los ojos por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

Sasuke había inhalado demasiado humo, presentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Sentía que sus energías menguaban. Sus piernas estaban débiles después de correr mientras cargaba a alguien. Y su mente aún no se recuperaba del todo para procesar lo acontecido.

Inmediatamente el mayor reaccionó, olvidó las preguntas, y avanzó unos pasos tomando a la persona desmayada entre sus brazos. Se sorprendió cuando observó que en realidad era un hombre rubio. Sus ropas estaban igual de rasgadas, pero las suyas se veían como si hubiesen intentado arrancárselas. Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras respiraba con dificultad. Lo peor eran las heridas repartidas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. En su frente, en su estómago, en sus piernas...

—Sasuke... —Murmuró mientras analizaba la situación, lo observó con la ansiedad contenida— ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¿Quién es él...? ¿Por qué no lo llevaste a un hospital? —Necesitaba una explicación rápida a todo eso.

Estaba tan pasmado que sentía que no podría articular nada coherente, aunque cada palabra salió con facilidad de su boca. Sasuke le sonrió con cansancio mientras se recargaba en la puerta entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ve a recostado, Itachi... por favor... —Le suplicó— Después te explicaré lo que sucedió...

Itachi asintió, y observó una vez más a su hermano, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Sasuke caminó hasta la espaciosa sala y se dejó caer en el sofá. Demasiado cansado para sorprenderse por la suavidad de éste. O el ambiente relajado que exhibía.

Sentía que había hecho algo bueno pero, al mismo tiempo, su corazón dolía sin poder evitarlo.

Itachi avanzó por el pasillo con una expresión preocupada. La voz de Sasuke había sonado desanimada, y ahora conducía a un chico que no conocía a su habitación y lo depositaba sobre la cama.

Estaba muy consternado.

Observó unos segundos a su invitado mientras lo arropaba, más que nada para cerciorar si tenía alguna herida grave. Pero por lo que pudo observar, tenía demasiadas. Aunque, a pesar de todo, tenía que admitir que era un chico hermoso. Le dolía observar los rasguños alrededor de su cuerpo. Y había unos cortes que parecían hechos con navajas u otros objetos punzantes.

 _"¿Qué te sucedió?"_ Se preguntó con tristeza.

Se alejó unos pasos, y regresó a la sala cerrando la puerta tras él. Vio a su hermano sentado sobre el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Parecía que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento.

Cuando comenzó a toser rápidamente corrió hacia la cocina para traer un vaso con agua que le entregó.

El azabache menor comenzó a beberlo con desesperación.

—Sasuke... —Lo llamó. El otro volteó a verlo, terminándose todo el contenido del vaso— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

Se sentó en la mesita frente a él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, examinándolo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se veían cansados. Como si no hubiese dormido en días. Pero también estaban rojos... ¿había llorado?

Su rostro estaba cubierto por el polvo de algún lugar. Pasó una mano por su mejilla ensuciando su pulgar.

Sabía que eso era humo. ¿En dónde se había metido?

Sasuke sonrió con tristeza.

—Estoy bien... Son sólo unos raspones —añadió cuando su hermano observó sus brazos rasgados—. Preocupate por Deidara. Él es quien sufrió más.

Itachi hizo una mueca con cierto enfado. —No puedes pedirme que no me preocupe por ti, Sasuke. Eres mi familia.

Sasuke agachó la mirada.

El azabache menor sentía una fuerte presión en su corazón y un nudo en la garganta. Y sentía que si su hermano seguía preocupándose por él comenzaría a llorar de nuevo. Pero no quería parecer débil. Él nunca era débil.

Siempre afrontaba cualquier problema, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

Aunque nunca le había pasado algo como eso.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con el chico? —Preguntó Itachi con ansiedad— Tiene heridas profundas que necesitan un doctor. ¿Por qué no lo llevaste al hospital? ¿Y por qué vienes de esta manera? ¿No te habrás metido en algo peligroso, verdad?

Sasuke suspiró.

Tenía su propia justificación, pero por alguna razón, el nudo en su garganta le impedía decirlo en voz alta.

Su cuerpo era un remolino de emociones que le impedían pensar.

—Deidara no puede ir al hospital porque no puede pagarlo... y papá nunca debe saber en dónde lo encontré... —Susurró débilmente en respuesta.

Itachi no podía creerlo. ¿No lo había llevado al hospital sólo por lo que su padre dijera? ¿Y a qué se refería con "en dónde" lo encontró? ¿En dónde se había metido para llegar herido?

—Eso no importa, Sasuke —Negó con el ceño fruncido—. Deidara necesita un hospital. Sus heridas son profundas. ¿Qué clase de persona le hizo algo tan atr...?

—Itachi —lo detuvo—, Deidara fue torturado... —volvió a murmurar con pesadez, jugando con el vaso entre sus manos— Unos tipos... torturaban homosexuales por diversión...

Itachi se quedó sin habla por unos segundos.

No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Su hermano jamás podría estar envuelto en algo como eso... ¿Verdad? Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Nunca haría algo que lo ofendiera a tal magnitud.

—¿Qué? Pero... pero... ¿Qué hacías ahí? ¿Cómo encontraste a Dei? —No se dio cuenta de que acortó el nombre del rubio.

La cabeza de ambos daba vueltas. Itachi sentía que su corazón se encogía al ver los ojos de su hermano, y Sasuke no sabía cómo eliminar la pesadez de su alma.

¿Se había enfrentado a esos tipos? ¿Por qué estaba cubierto de polvo? ¿Qué había pasado?

Sasuke tragó saliva.

—Me engañaron... —Bajó la mirada. —Yo... no sabía qué era ese lugar... Pero lo vi tan indefenso, que... —Miró a su hermano con dolor— No podía dejarlo ahí... fue... demasiado horrible... —Unas pequeñas lágrimas habían asomado fuera de sus ojos sin quererlo. —Itachi... no podía...

Itachi lo observó con sorpresa. Jamás había visto a Sasuke así. Tan inestable.

Tan débil.

Siempre, desde que era un niño ignorado, mostró gran fortaleza y determinación frente a los problemas. Tenía las mejores notas, se concentraba en enorgullecer a sus padres. Sasuke siempre había sido un erudito sin temor.

¿Qué clase de horrible experiencia podía dejar a su hermano menor de esa forma?

—¿Qué sucedió, Sasuke...?

Se sentó a lado de su hermano, y lo tomó por los hombros abrazándolo. Sorprendentemente, Sasuke también lo abrazó.

Porque el pelinegro menor lo necesitaba.

En verdad, sentía que moriría si nadie lo sostenía en esos momentos, y no podía contar con su mejor amigo, quien había salido de viaje cuando más necesitaba el apoyo de alguien. De quien sea.

Sasuke soltó unos pequeños sollozos.

Se sentía desnudo. Siempre había puesto una mirada firme y serena ante todo, y parecía que no le había servido de nada. Porque, en esos momentos, su hermano podía ver la debilidad que en realidad escondía desde que era un niño.

—¿Quién te engañó? —Preguntó Itachi conteniendo su rabia.

Hubo unos segundos en los que Sasuke no respondió, sólo soltó las lágrimas que necesitaba soltar.

El pelinegro se sentía terriblemente mal. No sólo había sido engañado. También lo había traicionado la persona que más amaba... o creía amar. Y no podía dejar de sentir ese nudo en su garganta y en su pecho que le impedía respirar.

¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Como si espinas crecieran en su pecho a gran velocidad, recordándole el primer corazón roto que había sentido en su vida.

Y dolía. Más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

Itachi pensó que después de desahogarse le diría el nombre de la persona que lo convenció de hacer algo tan horrible. Pero, sorprendentemente, su hermano sólo negó con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

¿Lo estaba protegiendo? ¿O no lo sabía?

Sasuke se separó unos centímetros exhalando. —Eso no importa... no volveré a verla. —Alzó una mano, y limpió las lágrimas que habían salido. Ladeó la cabeza para verlo. —Conozco a un doctor que nos puede ayudar. Te daré el número...

E Itachi lo supo.

Sasuke no sólo había visto cómo torturaban a un hombre inocente. También le habían roto el corazón. Y bien pudo ser por una chica, o porque él también era gay.

Tenía sentido. Sasuke lloraba porque descubrió una parte de lo cruel que era el mundo.

—Por favor, no tengo a donde más llevarlo. Tienes que cuidar de Deidara. —Susurró con dolor.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido, y se alejó unos centímetros de Sasuke.

—¿De qué hablas? Sabes lo que pasará si papá descubre que vivo con un hombre. —Tragó saliva, preparándose para lo que iba a decir— Y también... y-yo... soy...

Sasuke suspiró volviendo a la normalidad, y pasó ambas manos sobre sus ojos para despejarse.

Sabía que Itachi tenía muchas preguntas, pero no podía responderlas en ese instante. Porque a pesar de todo. A pesar de tener el corazón roto, aún así no podía dejar de tener esos sentimientos. Y no podía olvidarla.

—Eres gay desde hace años. —Lo miró con determinación, sin dar lugar a excusas. —Sí, lo sé... y es por eso que necesito que lo cuides, Itachi.

Itachi lo observó sorprendido.

¿Desde cuándo lo sabía?

Nunca le había confesado su secreto a nadie. Ni siquiera a su padre, quien de inmediato lo internaría en una clínica si se enterase.

—Yo vivo en una residencia estudiantil —prosiguió el menor—, no puedo llevarlo conmigo. Tú tienes tu propio departamento. Puedes cuidar bien de él, confío en ti.

En ese momento, Sasuke decidió que eliminaría toda clase de sentimientos innecesarios.

Fue el cariño lo que lo había llegado a cegar tanto como para ir a ese lugar. Y no dejaría que nadie más, mucho menos una chica, se metiera en su vida. Nadie podría jugar con sus sentimientos si los hundía en el fondo.

Donde nadie podía ver su interior.

Aunque en ese entonces, no entendía que la luna no puede vivir sin el sol. Y el sol tarde o temprano resplandece a través de las ventanas cegadas por la oscuridad.

—¿Me estas pidiendo que cuide a un completo desconocido yo solo...? —Preguntó Itachi sorprendido. Ese día estaba recibiendo muchas sorpresas inesperadas— No puedo hacerlo, Sasuke. Mañana tengo una junta con los directores de la compañía, y tú tienes clases. ¿Qué se supone que haga con él?

El pelinegro menor bajó la mirada. Era hora de serenarse y pensar en la situación. Había una persona que necesitaba su ayuda en esos momentos.

—Haremos esto. —Dijo con calma— Ve a tu junta. Llamaré al doctor y le pediré que revise a Deidara. —Lo miró a los ojos— Me quedaré con él y le explicaré lo que pasó, y cuando llegues iré a las clases que pueda. ¿Está bien?

El Uchiha mayor lo observó con preocupación. Su hermano parecía más calmado, pero también tenía un tono de voz monótono que le hacía saber que lo estaba bien.

Ese tono de voz que siempre empleaba para hablar con su padre.

—Sasuke... necesitas descansar. —Dijo con un tono bajo— Ve a dormir a la habitación de invitados. Me quedaré en el sofa... aún necesito revisar unos documentos. Mañana discutiremos esto. —Añadió.

—No te dejaré dormir en el sofá —Se negó—. Es tu casa. Tú ve a dormir y prepárate para la junta.

Itachi sonrió con cariño.

Porque a pesar de todo, su hermano pensaba que no lo entendía. Quizás pensaba que le era indiferente lo que le pasara, como era indiferente para sus padres. Pero para Itachi no lo era. Siempre sería aquella parte indispensable que necesitaba salvar.

Se acercó de nuevo y lo abrazo.

Esta vez, Sasuke no lloró. Tenía entendido que la debilidad le había hecho cometer estúpideces. Múltiples estúpideces de las que se arrepentía. Y no volvería a cometerlas.

Dejó que su hermano lo abrazara durante esos segundos, porque, a partir de ese momento, ambos tendrían que cuidar de Deidara. Ese chico que apenas conocía, y que deseó salvar con desesperación.

Ese chico rubio que había pasado por mucha más tortura que él.

 **...**

Deidara abrió los ojos adolorido y trató de no moverse.

Recordaba estar atado. El fuego. La conmoción.

Y luego alguien lo sacó del edificio. ¿Pero quién lo hizo? No recordaba su rostro.

Alzó la mano tocando su frente. Pero al llegar ahí, observó un vendaje enredado en su brazo. Tenía vendada la muñeca, y la cabeza. Y suponía que otras partes de su cuerpo también. Inhalo aire.

 _"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó...?"_ Pensó con miedo. _"¿Volvieron a secuestrarme?"_

Sus ojos se abrieron con gran temor.

¿Era posible que hubiesen ido tras de él y ahora estuviera de nuevo en ese lugar obscuro?

No. No podía volver ahí.

No quería. Tenía que controlarse. Quizás estuviera soñando. Quizás alguien más lo había sacado... ¿Pero quién podría preocuparse por él?

Sólo era un sucio homosexual de mierda. Se lo habían repetido durante toda su vida. Nunca nadie se iba a preocupar por él.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron dar un brinco. Y, sin importarle las heridas que tenía, se levantó con rapidez de la cama, alejándose lo más posible de la puerta en la esquina de la habitación.

Un chico alto con cabello negro se adentró en la habitación en penumbra. Encendió la luz y Deidara se escondió detrás de la mesita de noche

El otro chico le sonrió, tratando de parecer amistoso. —Hola...

Sólo respondió el silencio. El pelinegro suspiró.

—Me llamo Sasuke —avanzó unos pasos y el rubio observó el plato de comida que cargaba. —No te voy a hacer daño. Sólo pensé que tendrías hambre.

El Uchiha avanzó unos pasos y dejó el plato en la mesita, alado de él. Deidara volvió a retroceder, esta vez se levantó y se pusó alado de la ventana. Aún sin hablar.

Sasuke alzó una ceja con curiosidad. —¿Me tienes miedo...?

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Deidara asintió.

—Sé que pasaste por algo horrible... —Sasuke se sentó en la cama observándolo. El otro lo miró con precaución. —Tu nombre es Deidara, los escuché decirlo... Pero mira a tu alrededor. Ya no estás en ese lugar, yo te saqué de ahí.

Ahora que lo notaba. Era una habitación muy diferente a las que había tenido durante toda su vida. Ésta tenía una cómoda, y unas ventanas por donde entraba la luz del sol a raudales.

No era nada comparado a la oscuridad que tenía siempre.

—¿Nunca... habías salido de ese lugar...? —Preguntó el pelinegro con una mueca de preocupación. Levantándose y acercándose despacio. El rubio parecía un animal desamparado, sin confiar en él. —No tienes que alejarme, Deidara. Aquí nadie te va a lastimar. Te lo prometo.

Cuando era un niño, Deidara nunca conoció a sus padres.

Sus captores fueron los que se encargaron de educarlo para ser una persona infeliz. Nunca jugó con otros niños, y no recibió comida caliente o amor. Su desconfianza al conocer a alguien nuevo se incrementó a tal punto que decidía huir cada vez que alguien se acercaba con buenas intenciones.

Pero su experiencia le aseguraba que nadie hacía nada por la bondad de su corazón.

Siempre exigían algo a cambio. Eventualmente.

—No te voy a hacer daño... —Repitió el pelinegro acercándose más.

Deidara se recargó aún más contra la pared. Asustado por lo que le harían. —Siempre dicen eso... todos ustedes.

Sasuke se detuvo. Deidara necesitaba espacio. Nunca confiaría en él si seguía asegurando su propia inocencia. Suspiró con resignación y dio media vuelta.

—Tu plato con comida está ahí. Puedes comer y salir de la habitación cuando quieras... —Se volteó para mirarlo— Eres libre de irte si lo deseas. Pero aquí nadie te dañará.

Salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta. Momentos más tarde, el rubio escuchó un sonido distante.

¿Era una televisión?

Se acercó despacio hacía su cama y se sentó. Tenía demasiada hambre, tomó el plato de comida. El platillo que tenía enfrente era carne con verduras y spaghetti. Había también un vaso con agua que alguien había dejado ahí mucho antes.

Tomó los palillos y comenzó a masticar con rapidez. No duró más de unos minutos hasta que terminó todo con una expresión satisfecha, y bebió todo el contenido del vaso.

Nunca había probado algo tan delicioso en su vida.

Observó la puerta abierta.

¿Realmente era libre? ¿Podía salir y escapar? ¿O era una mentira más de esos tipos para que confiara en ellos, y así burlarse cuando tuvieran la oportunidad?

Porque no era la primera vez que intentaban divertirse con él de esa forma. Tragó saliva. Necesitaba saber lo que ocurría ahí. Aunque eso le costara algunos golpes.

Avanzó sin hacer ruido por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta. Sentía las vendas alrededor de su cuerpo. En sus piernas, en su abdomen, sus brazos, su cabeza, y sus pies, pero no entendía por qué lo habían vendado. Sus captores nunca se preocupaban por si estaba enfermo, o si contraía alguna infección al no limpiar sus heridas. Siempre lo golpeaban, y le decían que era su deber ser un buen chico y obedecer a las personas que le permitían vivir.

Tenía mucho miedo por lo que sucedería.

Avanzó a través del largo pasillo con mosaicos relucientes. Sea cual sea el lugar en donde estaba, nunca había estado en ningún edificio parecido. Estaba iluminado por la luz de múltiples ventanas. Y, al mirar a través de una de ellas, observó con asombro cómo la ciudad de Tokio le devolvía la mirada con el sol resplandeciente.

Las personas se veían diminutas allá abajo. Debían estar en un lugar muy alto, porque alcanzaba a ver los edificios de cristal.

Era hermoso.

Y pensó, que si tenía que morir ahí, al menos valía la pena por la maravillosa vista que había obtenido.

Despegó la mirada del cristal y siguió caminando. Apoyó una mano en la pared cuando su abdomen comenzó a punzar. Las heridas le dolían, pero no podía quedarse ahí. Al final del pasillo observó luz, y caminó hacía el.

Lo que encontró era algo que sólo había imaginado en sus sueños.

El chico de antes estaba recostado en un sofá. Una enorme televisión estaba prendida y daba una imagen espléndida que hizo que sus ojos brillarán. Múltiples fotografías familiares estaban localizadas en diferentes lados de la habitación, y más allá habían otras puertas y una cocina, con una mesa que tenía una cesta de frutas encima.

El azabache volteó su mirada, observando la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Le sonrió.

—Es el departamento de mi hermano. ¿Quieres ver la televisión?

Pero Deidara quería llorar. Porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él, y no creía que ese chico en verdad quisiera ayudarlo. Todas sus defensas se encontraban al máximo, intentando encontrar la explicación lógica de ese asunto.

 _"Es un engaño. Sólo quiere burlarse de mi"_ Pensaba con dolor.

¿Pero por qué sus captores se esforzarían tanto en hacer algo tan preparado? En esos momentos ya lo hubieran golpeado, y se hubieran reído de él. No se esconderían.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —Preguntó débilmente. Aún manteniendo su distancia.

Sasuke exhaló. Se levantó y caminó despacio hacía él. Manteniendo una distancia prudente. —No podía dejarte pasar por aquello... fue demasiado... cruel.

El rubio asintió, aún tratando de entender.

—Pero no soy nadie. Soy una mierda homosexual, y se supone que nadie tiene que preocuparse por mí.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de enfado.

—No importa que seas homosexual. Mereces respeto, al igual que todos.

Deidara se rió. Una risa apagada, y sin ganas. Eso le había dolido. —En toda mi vida nunca me han dicho que merezco respeto... —Su voz se quebró— Siempre me dicen que el respeto lo merecen las personas normales. Y no los putos como yo.

—Creo que es momento de que conozcas otra parte de la vida, Deidara. —El mencionado alzó la vista. La mirada que el azabache le dirigía era determinante. —Lo que pasaste no está bien. Y podemos demostrártelo, pero sólo lo haremos si confías en nosotros en algún momento.

Deidara pasó una mano por su brazo vendado.

—¿Ustedes... me pusieron estas vendas?

—Llamamos a un doctor, él curó tus heridas y te aplicó el vendaje. No hizo preguntas.

Deidara asintió.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron dar un salto en su sitio. Sasuke se adelantó y caminó hacía ésta para girar el pomo.

¿Podía hacer eso? ¿De verdad sería capaz de confiar su vida a unas personas que no conocía en lo absoluto?

—¿Tú y... quién más...? —Preguntó con un poco de desconfianza.

—Yo y mi hermano. —Sasuke sonrió, aún con la mano en la perilla. —Itachi Uchiha.

Deidara se estremeció tan solo de escuchar el nombre. Y se estremeció aún más cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, y observó al chico en traje entrar, y la mirada oscura que le devolvió, examinándolo.

Pero lo haría.

No tenía familia, ni algún otro sitio al cual huir. Sus captores podrían estar tras él, o podrían simplemente ignorar su existencia, como siempre lo hacían.

Sólo esperaba que este chico tuviera razón. Que le mostrase la parte de la vida que desconocía.

Él y su hermano.

Los hermanos Uchiha.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Hasta aquí el capítulo 6!

 _ **L**_ _ **amento l**_ ** _a_** _ **demora. Unos asuntos personales se hicieron presentes, y no pude actualizar a tiempo. ¡Lo siento mucho!**_

 _ **Y como dije arriba, FF se puso raro y no me dejó subir el capítulo antes por alguna razón (?).**_

 **En compensación por la tardanza, este capítulo fue mucho más largo y con más historia. Aunque aún me faltó describir mil cosas más :)**

Espero que les haya gustado el flashback a la vida pasada de los protagonistas. Esto es importante para que comprendan lo que está por venir. Aún falta más de su pasado, y también el cómo mejoró su relación con Itachi, pero eso lo dejaremos para otro capítulo.

 _ **Trataré de actualizar el Miércoles 7 de Febrero. Pero si acaso surgiera otro inconveniente, cambiaría la fecha al siguiente día.**_

¡Muchas gracias por leer y por esperar la actualización!

En verdad agradezco aquellos comentarios del anterior capítulo, me hicieron sentir extremadamente feliz. En el siguiente capítulo volveremos a ver a Naruto y el avance de su relación. Muchas preguntas se resolverán con el paso del tiempo.

Hasta la siguiente ~


End file.
